Solo Ella
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: En el planeta Vegeta-si, nacen dos Saiyajin, completamente diferentes, con poderes increibles, compremetidos desde niños, y separados por los caprichos de la vida, ¿se volveran a encontrar?, o se buscaran nuevas parejas, pero y si no sabes nada mas de tu compañero, solo tienes un obsequio... (Completo)
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Corriendo por los grandes pasillos del castillo un joven adolecente, de gran tamaño y de apariencia física poderosa, se dirigió al trono en busca de su rey, era urgente encontrarlo, los protocolos no importaban de momento, así que con gran prisa, llego y sin más abrió las puertas

-Mi Rey- Dijo con voz agitada, mientras hacia una rápida reverencia –Es la Reina, su hijo está naciendo- Termino con prisa

Sin más el Rey se paro en desesperación, corrió hasta sus aposentos, la Reina no debía de estar en labor de parto, esto era adelantado, aunque sabía de la condición de ella esto lo tomo por sorpresa, se dirigió a toda prisa a donde su compañera, al mirar que en ese cuarto había doctores en la ayuda de ella, se mostro frio, incluso distante, pero no se alejo hasta saber a su hijo vivo y a su Reina sana, y ahí quedo aquel hombre hasta que un llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Es un niño- Gritaban dentro de la habitación

-El príncipe de Vegeta-si ha nacido-

De inmediato el Rey entro, despidiendo a todos, solo quedo él en la habitación, y fuera aquel adolecente, el Rey miro su scuter al activarse y comprobar la fuerza del pequeño, embozo una sonrisa de orgullo

-Tú serás el Legendario Super Saiyajin- Dijo, después de comprobar que había superado por mucho a todos los nacidos de su reino, incluidos los Reales

Con eso dicho, se acerco a su Reina, quien se veía agotada, pero feliz, era una mujer fuerte, y de gran belleza, inteligente, una gran guerrera, la beso tiernamente en la frente

-Mi Reina, gracias- Dijo el hombre, de manera dulce y amable, muy poco conocido en aquel Rey Frio

Era muy bien conocido que desde hacía varias décadas atrás los Saiyajin, la raza de guerreros más poderosos, hicieron alianzas con otros planetas, exportando tecnología, materiales preciosos entre otros, logrando así una alianza con la tierra, y esto logro que al ser tan parecidos algunos incluso optaran por tomar compañeras terrestres o viceversa, así que en las clase baja era normal ver a algunos mestizos

Otra razón por la cual eran conocidos era que debido a su carácter guerrero, muchos optaban por erradicar por completo los sentimientos, era mal visto, ellos se unían a compañeros solo buscando mejorar sus progenies, por esto el Rey era reacio a mostrar cariño a su esposa, el se había enamorado a pesar de que lo suyo fue un matrimonio arreglado, ella era la guerrera mas fuerte por ende la única digna de producir al heredero de la corona, era normal en la familia real, así que esto era solo un extra en su vida

Nappa , Bardock y el Doctor Brief eran los únicos en saber cómo se sentía su Rey, los primeros dos, eran Saiyajin, y el Doctor era un científico que había decidido casarse con una Saiyajin y fue de gran ayuda para el imperio, dada su inteligencia, y se volvió amigo del Rey, bueno para él, dado que ellos no tenían estas definiciones, para ellos solo había camaradas si acaso

Cinco años han pasado desde el nacimiento del príncipe Vegeta, ha demostrado ser muy fuerte, es entrenado por Nappa, el niño ha demostrado inteligencia, siendo un gras estratega, su fuerza aumentaba día a día

En el palacio, el Rey seguía consternado, hacia 2 años, el Doctor Briefs informo del nacimiento de su hija, una mestiza, particular, dado que a pesar de a ver varios, todos heredaban los rasgos Saijayin, cabello negro y ojos igual, pero esta había sido diferente, una Saiyajin con Cabello, Ojos y Cola azul, no sabía cómo tomarlo, esa pequeña tenía una fuerza solo comparable a la del propio príncipe, el Rey recordó aquella leyenda del Super Saiyajin, aunada a otra más extraña aun, de un Saiyajin azul, capaz de derrotar a todos los Saiyajin y ser su perdición o llevarlos más allá de la gloria, solo siendo derrotado por un Super Saiyajin

Pero esa era una historia que pensaron jamás se cumpliría, y menos en una media raza, pero ahí estaba aquella pequeña, y el Rey opto que lo mejor para su reino seria unir a esta pequeña con el Príncipe así logrando una alianza tal, que evitara cualquier riesgo, aunque claro tenían fe en que el seria el Legendario, pero si esto era así, sus hijos serian prácticamente invencibles, volviéndolos los más poderosos, sin embargo tenían que mantenerlo en secreto, su enemigos no dudarían en atacar al pequeño Saiya azul, así que el compromiso y la existencia de este seria un secreto

Hasta que ambos estuvieran listos, para atacar a quien se pusiera en su camino, incluyendo a la Familia Fría, sus más grandes enemigos

Pero hoy sería el día, hoy el Príncipe conocería a su compañera, el niño sabía que su deber era este, el encontrar una compañera siendo aun un niño era raro, por lo regular todo eso se veía más adelante, pero dadas las circunstancias, no arriesgarían las cosas, quedaría todo sellado

La pequeña, ya caminaba, hablaba, eh iba demostrando una gran inteligencia, era singular, además de su coloración, no tenía idea que su vida estaba ya decidida

Fueron reubicados en las afueras, casi aislados, para que nadie viera a la pequeña, en un laboratorio personal para el doctor, su casa era enorme llena de comodidades, ahí esperaban ese día a los Reyes y al Príncipe, el joven no veía la importancia de llevar aquel presente que sus padres dieron, si al final ya era decidido que sería su compañera porque molestarse en tantas tonterías, pero tenía que cumplir

Llegaron, el pequeño príncipe se acerco al lugar de la niña, lo primero que vio fue una cola azul, era raro, nadie poseía esa coloración, una piel blanca, ojos y cabello azules se asomaron a verlo, ella era diferente, y como le gustaba al príncipe ese color, se acerco a la pequeña que lo miraba fijo

La examino, camino en círculos alrededor de ella, la niña no sabía que hacía, pero noto que la cola del príncipe se movía de un lado a otro así que sin más, la curiosidad de la pequeña hizo que la tomara con fuerza

-ARGGGGG- Gruño el pequeño príncipe, tomo pronto su cola fuera de la mano de la niña –Mocosa tonta, como te atreves- Gritaba

La pequeña, solo lo miro divertida, solo se rio de lo que hacía, esto enfureció al principito

-Mira mocosa, no me importa que seas mi compañera esto lo pagaras- Y pronto se acerco a la niña para tomar su cola y hacer lo mismo

Sin embargo, una voz lo saco de sus macabros pensamientos

-Vegeta hijo, crees que esa es la manera de tratar a tu compañera, ella no lo hizo con intención, tu no deberías lastimarla nunca, recuerda que la debes proteger- Dijo la Reina mientras miraba divertía la interacción de los niños

-Lo siento madre- Voltio a ver a la pequeña quien ahora le dedico una sonrisa –Yo prometo que la cuidare, pase lo que pase- Dijo decidido

Tan pronto como lo dijo saco el presente que llevaba, se acerco a la pequeña quien solo lo miraba, saco un hermoso collar, con piedras preciosas, negras, era el collar favorito de la reina, el rey se lo obsequio cuando la hizo su compañera y creyó que sería el mejor regalo para sellar esta nueva unión, así que el pequeño lo puso en el cuello de la niña

-Niña, con esto te pido que seas mi compañera, y que sepas que te protegeré de los enemigos, yo estaré ahí siempre- Mientras miraba a la niña

-Gracias- Dijo la pequeña –Y mi nombre es Bulma, no mocosa- Con una linda sonrisa

-Yo pensé que no hablabas niña- Dijo impresionado el pequeño príncipe

-No te conozco, pero sé que serás mi compañero, dime cómo te llamas- Ahora era ella quien lo observaba con detalle

-Antes me debes una disculpa niña tonta, me has lastimado mi cola- Mientras mantenía su carita de enojo el principito

-Eso, yo solo tenía curiosidad, mi mama tiene una cola pero papa no, pensé que solo las niñas teníamos, lo siento- Se disculpo la pequeña con sus grandes ojos azules y haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Bueno mi nombre es Vegeta, el príncipe Vegeta- Dijo el niño con orgullo mientras sus manitas estaban cruzadas en su pecho

Esto sorprendió a todos, los niños estaban interactuando mejor de lo que pensaron

Y con esto se sello la unión, destinados estaban a compartir sus vidas, durante el siguiente año, se le concedió al príncipe visitar a la pequeña Bulma una vez por semana, para conocerla más, la niña era muy curiosa y fuerte, su madre empezó a entrenarla desde muy corta edad, la pequeña demostró gran habilidad, pero su fuerza y su singularidad no podían esconderse siempre

El doctor opto por crear un pequeño aparato parecido a una pulsera, que podía cambiar la visión del ojo, haciendo ver a la niña como una saiya normal, con sus tonalidades oscuras en su cabello, ojos y cola, siempre mejorándolo para ser casi indestructible

Durante ese año, el príncipe, visito a la pequeña Bulma, una vez cada semana, regularmente iba acompañado de Nappa quien, era el encargado de la seguridad del príncipe, o en algunas ocasiones de la misma reina, sin embargo tenían que hacer estas visitas lo más discretas posibles

Durante todo ese tiempo, los pequeños jugaban, al ser la pequeña mitad humana, su padre le enseño algunos juegos terrícolas, y aunque poco la pequeña mostraba ciertos sentimientos que eran mal vistos para los saiyajin, pero a la niña no le molestaba, ella era así, y el pequeño príncipe, poco a poco se acostumbro a la forma de ser de la pequeña, era muy rara, pero le agradaba, además era la única personita de su edad que veía, ya que en castillo solo interactuaba con adultos

Todos solo instruidos para educar y entrenar al príncipe, así que ese día en el que iba a ver a la niña era el día que podía ser un niño normal, al menos en esos momentos era más que solo el príncipe, el podía dejar de lado todo eso de las etiquetas y demás, claro no por completo pero si gran parte de ella


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

El día llego, sería el ultimo día de ver a la pequeña, ya que el Príncipe iniciaría su formación, fuera de Vegeta-si, iría a otros planetas a combatir, y mejorar, su misión duraría 10 años, suficiente para el pequeño príncipe, así que fue a ver a su futura compañera por última vez durante 10 años

La pequeña, era muy fuerte, avanzaba rápido en su entrenamientos a pesar de tener 4 años, para las mujeres era muy raro, tardaban un poco más en entrenar, no eran tan fuertes como los hombres, pero esta no era cualquier niña, y así lo demostraba cada día

Llego a donde Bulma, Vegeta esperaba que esos 10 años, tanto él como ella lograran mejorar, y poder dejar de esconder a aquella niña, no le gustaba verla tan encerrada, ella era muy gritona, lloraba mucho pero le agradaba, era su futura compañera, y el procuraba cuidarla, aunque le molestara que sintiera esa necesidad

-Niña, que haces,¡ por que estas durmiendo ahorita!- Dijo el pequeño frustrado de ver a Bulma, iba a hablar con ella y esta estaba muy dormida

Así que dedico a ver a la pequeña un momento, ella se veía bonita durmiendo, y su color especial era tan hermoso, por un momento se quedo el pequeño perdido en esos pensamientos, tanto que sin darse cuenta, su cola empezó a dejarlo para atrapar la mano de la pequeña, que solo sonreía ante la acción inconsciente de ambos

Se sonrojo al ver su propia acción, así que rápido retiro su cola, y se acerco a la pequeña un poco más para darle un beso dulce inocente en la frente, era su modo de despedirse, y pronto sintió recorrer su rostro, era suave, y miro la cola azul de la pequeña, que de igual manera actuaba sola, esto hizo que el pequeño sonriera

-Bueno creo que no serás una mala compañera niña- Dijo antes de retirarse, despidiéndose del doctor y su esposa

-Volveré, y cuando lo haga, seré tan fuerte que no tendrán que esconderla más aquí, yo cuidare de ella lo prometo-Dijo el joven príncipe

-Lo sabemos Príncipe- Dijo el Doctor Briefs

Dicho esto, se retiro, esa niña sí que era especial, pero él sabía que no podía tener sentimientos por la pequeña, porque sería una debilidad, era solo su futura compañera por el hecho de ser ya desde pequeña la más fuerte mujer saiyajin existente

-0o0-

Un año después

-Mamá tengo que ser más fuerte, quiero entrenar más- Exigía una pequeña saiyajin, de cabellos negros

-Lo sé hija, pero ya sabes que no podemos exponernos a que nos vean, y tu pulsera está muy dañada- Mientras tomaba a su pequeña por las manos

-No entiendo por qué debo de esconderme, estoy cansada, además tú dices que tengo ya un compañero, dime para que esconderme entonces- Se molesto la pequeña

-Si hija, pero dado que no recuerdas a tu compañero, a raíz de tu accidente, es mejor que te escondas un tiempo, el volverá por ti, y entonces tu también serás fuerte pero mientras no puedes arriesgarte-

-Y por qué no me dices quien es a quien me han entregado- Dio una mirada molesta a su madre

-No lo digas así, es lo mejor para ti, créeme, ahora vámonos-

Hacia 6 meses, la chiquilla en un entrenamiento sufrió una fuerte caída, provoco que su memoria se perdiera, sin embargo sus padres explicaron a medias la situación, la pequeña sabía que estaba comprometida ya, que su collar era un obsequio, y que su compañero había ido en una misión, pero optaron por no revelarle quien era, incluso pidieron al Rey no visitarlos ni al príncipe llamar, así sería más fácil ocultarla hasta tener la fuerza necesaria

Sin embargo eso la irritaba, la niña no tenia permitido quitarse su collar, o la pulsera que cambiaba su apariencia, aun no sabía porque debía de esconderse pero obedecía y entrenaba, además desarrollo una inteligencia tal, ayudaba en pequeños proyectos en el laboratorio

-0o0-

Así pasaron los días de la pequeña Bulma, hasta que un día, escapo de su casa unos momentos, quería ir al pueblo conocer a otros niños saiyajin

Estando ahí, vio a una niña aproximadamente como ella, estaba en un combate con otra niña, se acerco un poco para ver que sucedía

-Eres un estúpido hibrido sin fuerza- Gritaba una de las niñas

-Cállate Fasha, yo soy fuerte- Grito la otra niña

-Demuéstralo- Dijo con cinismo en sus labios Fasha

Con esto, los golpes, y las ráfagas de ki no se hicieron esperar, las niñas luchaban al mismo ritmo, hasta que Fasha dio un golpe a la pequeña, que la mando al suelo escupiendo sangre

-Eres débil hibrido- Con eso se rio y se fue, dejando a la otra pequeña

Bulma se acerco, de inmediato, tendiéndole la mano

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo Bulma extendiendo su pequeña mano

-No necesito que me ayudes, no soy débil- Dijo la otra pequeña, mientras se incorporaba

-No creo que lo seas, yo también soy un hibrido- Dijo con una sonrisa

La niña la miro, un poco asombrada, toco su scuoter para ver su nivel de pelea, se rio

-Valla niña eres muy débil-

-No, pero tengo trucos, vuelve a intentarlo- Mientras demostraba su poder de pelea

La otra pequeña, se asombro, al ver los números subir

-¡¿Pero, cómo es posible?!- Chillo

-Te dije, si quieres te puedo enseñar, mi nombre es Bulma- Y le extendió la mano

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Milk- Y la saludo –Yo soy un hibrido Saiyajin-Humano-

-Yo también, si quieres podemos entrenar, lejos en los bosques solo no le digas a nadie por favor-

-Bueno, pero dime porque no te avía visto por aquí- Pregunto curiosa Milk

-Bueno yo no vivo cerca- Fue su única respuesta

Con esto empezó a florecer una linda amistad en estas dos niñas saiyajin, se reunían con regularidad para entrenar, sin que los padres de Bulma se dieran cuenta, y no dejaba que Milk la viera tal y como era, tenía que ser cuidadosa, aunque parecía ser de confianza, era la única persona además de sus padres con quien hablaba, le agradaba su compañía era su amiga

Su lado humano, hacia que tuviera estos sentimientos mal vistos, aunque su padre le decía que no eran malos, trataba de ocultarlos, ya era suficientemente malo, ser de diferente coloración, como para ahora mostrar debilidades

-0o0-

Dos años más han pasado, en un planeta lejano

-Príncipe, ha mejorado en gran manera, si sigue así pronto podrá ser el legendario- Decía Nappa mientras se arrodillaba ante el

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?- Dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada molesto

-Claro que no mi Príncipe, yo jamás lo haría-

-Eso espero, y dime ahora cual es la misión que sigue- Dijo ansioso el niño de ya 10 años

-Vamos a un planeta lejano, parece que han estado atacando, hay que ir ver quiénes son, el planeta es rico en minerales, no podemos dejar que los ataquen- Informo Nappa

-Perfecto, ya me estaba aburriendo, veamos si esos insectos duran un poco más que los últimos- Mientas lanzaba su típica media sonrisa

Durante, las misiones, el Príncipe aumentaba, sus habilidades de pelea y táctica, era de tan solo 10 años, pero iba acompañado de los mejores elites, le gustaba la lucha como a cualquier saiyajin, lo único que le molestaba, es que le habían prohibido la comunicación con la pequeña niña azul, le dijeron que era lo mejor, así no la ponía en peligro, sin embargo cada mes, le informaban de los progresos de la pequeña, eso era suficiente, saber que era digna de él, esa niña era muy fuerte

Solo Nappa, que era de confianza en la nave, sabia de quien eran los informes, y conocía la existencia de la pequeña saiya azul

Sabía que aunque el príncipe no lo admitiera, se preocupaba por ella, incluso en algunos momentos lo vio, recoger "Obsequios", para la pequeña, acción que le causaba gracia al hombre calvo

-0o0-

Freezer mandaba a hombres poderos a atacar los territorios de los Saiyajin, nunca a los mejores, y no le extrañaba que no regresaran con vida, había oído de la gran fuerza del príncipe, y quería solo ver que tanto potencial tenia, el sabia de la leyenda del súper saiyajin así que eso lo tenía alerta, hasta que llego a sus oídos la existencia de un saiyajin azul, al principio creyó que era solo un rumor, una mentira

Así que investigo más esta información, logro en una misión dejar en el príncipe un pequeño artefacto para oír sus conversaciones, sin darse cuenta uno de los tantos hombres con los que luchaba, antes de morir logro dejarlo en sus ropas

Así, el tirano logro obtener lo que quería, información y todo lo referente a aquella pequeña, y si era cierto todo lo que veía, esa niña seria incluso más fuerte que el mismo Príncipe, así que sería un buen elemento tenerla de su lado, y sin más formulo pronto un plan para secuestras a aquella pequeña y hacerla una miembro valiosa de su ejercito

-0o0-

Mientras tanto las pequeñas niñas, seguían sus entrenamientos en los bosques, hasta que Bulma decidido que era el momento

-Milk hay que detenerse por hoy, yo necesito decirte algo- Dijo Bulma

-Acaso te has cansado tan rápido- Se burlo Milk, mientras se acercaba a su amiga

-No, claro que no, pero hay algo que tenemos que hablar- La miro fija, y seria – ¿Dime eres mi amiga?-

-Claro que si, somos amigas porque lo preguntas-

-Si yo te contara un secreto tú lo guardarías con tu vida verdad-

-Claro, confía en mí, nosotras siempre seremos amigas- Dijo mientras miraba serio a la niña

-Ok mira- Y así la pequeña, toco su pulsera y dejo mostrar sus verdaderos colores, su hermoso y natural color azul, sus ojos, cabello y cola

Milk por un momento se quedo sin palabras, ningún hibrido, había nacido con una coloración diferente, quizás sus pieles sí, pero sus cabellos y ojos eran oscuros mientras sus colas marrones, era lo normal, pero ante ella estaba su amiga, con esta pigmentación tan diferente

Prometió no decir nada del color de su amiga, aunque no entendía porque debía ocultarlo, ya luego lo averiguaría, pero si su amiga no deseaba que se supiera, ella respertaria


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Seis meses habían pasado, el joven príncipe no supo que Freezer obtuvo todo lo necesario para encontrar a la saiya azul, el siguió con sus misiones, solo deseando pronto poder llegar a ser el legendario

Mientras en Vegeta-si, Milk y Bulma seguían entrenado juntas a escondidas, llevaban tiempo conociéndose, gracias a el entrenamiento juntas, ambas consiguieron aumentar sus niveles de pelea, Milk podía ser considerada una elite, y Bulma, ella cada día era mas y mas fuerte, sin embargo algo le molestaba, era el momento de decirle todo

Ese día después de su entrenamiento la llevaría a su casa, conocería a sus padres y le rebelaría el porqué de ocultar su coloración extraña, así que fue a lo más profundo del bosque en busca de su amiga, al llegar ahí, entrenaron, después de eso irían a casa de Bulma, por fin conocería a la familia de su amiga

-Estoy tan emocionada, sé que mis papas te querrán, eres mi mejor amiga Milk- Y la abrazo

Milk se incomodo un poco por la muestra de afecto pero correspondió al abrazo de su pequeña amiga

-Y tú la mía Bulma- Se sonrieron

Iban a tomar rumbo a casa de Bulma, cuando notaron una presencia familiar para Bulma acercarse con rapidez

-Oh no, esa es mi madre- Dijo preocupada, pensando que tal vez esta acción de irse la metería en problemas, varios años haciéndolo de seguro la había atrapado

-Bulma, cariño ven rápido- Grito la voz de su madre –Trae a tu amiga contigo-Desesperada

Las niñas de inmediato fueron al encuentro de la madre de Bulma, no se oía feliz pero ellas eran amigas y afrontarían las consecuencias juntas

-Madre yo puedo explicarlo- Dijo rápido la pequeña

-No hay tiempo que perder, escuchen con atención las dos- Sentencio mirando fijo a las niñas para que no la interrumpieran –Bulma, es hora de irte, han venido por ti, te han encontrado pequeña, tienes que huir, no regreses, yo iré por ti, te buscare, pero vete, recuerda jamás quitarte tu collar, es el símbolo de tu unión, y tu pulsera cuídala, aquí te dejo esto pequeña- Le extendió la mano para darle unas cuantas capsulas- Es todo lo que necesitaras mi niña, ocúltate, el Rey y la Reina… - No termino porque algo la alarmo se puso en guardia y decidió irse del ahí, solo miro un momento a las pequeñas –Llévatela por favor, no vengan es peligroso, cuídala se que la aprecias pequeña- Y con esto partió

Estaba a punto de despegar detrás de su madre pero Milk la detuvo

-No Bulma no vallas, es peligroso, se acercan varias potencias de energía que nos superan en gran manera, no lograremos nada, hay que hacer lo que tu madre dijo, hay que irnos pronto- La pequeña solo quería ayudar a su amiga, entendía que la madre quería que se fueran, no podían ayudar

-No, yo tengo que ir, es mi madre si algo le pasa no se qué hare yo….- Y no termino su frase, ya que la pequeña Milk le dio un gran golpe que la noqueo

-Lo siento, pero es lo que tu madre quería, ahora nos vamos-

-0o0-

-Donde esta ella maldita Saiyajin- Dijo un hombre verde, de hermosa apariencia

-Jamás te lo diría, puedes matarme si eso te complace maldito, pero jamás la encontraras- Escupía sangre la madre de la niña

-No te ha bastado con ver a tu compañero morir, tal vez te deje viva y mate frente a ti a esa mocosa- Amenazaba el hombre, no lo haría pues sus órdenes eran claras, llevar a la pequeña con vida

Reunió las pocas energías que aún le quedaban para seguir luchando, su hogar ahora estaba hecho ruinas, su esposo, muerto, su propia sangre derramada por todos lados, había luchado con honor, hasta su último aliento lo haría, sabía que era una batalla perdida pero haría lo posible por darle más tiempo a su pequeña de huir y de esconderse, tenía que hacerlo, amaba a su hija, y no permitiría que la esclavizaran o cosas peores, ella era libre, y pronto lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a cualquier ser que quisiera hacerle daño

-Eres un asqueroso y repugnante animal- Y con esto último se lanzo de nuevo ante aquel hombre que sin ningún esfuerzo con solo un rayo de energía le quito la vida

-Estúpida, aun así la encontrare- Y rodeo el cuerpo inerte de la joven Saiyajin que estaba cubierta de sangre, viendo y admirando su obra, ahora buscaría a esa pequeña para llevársela a su cruel amo

-0o0-

Dos días han pasado desde lo ocurrido a la familia del científico Briefs, en el palacio los ánimos están mal, la Reina se va a reunir con su esposo, y su oficial, Bardock, necesitan hacer algo, saben las razones del ataque pero no saben si cumplieron su cometido

-Dime Bardock, ¿se llevaron a la niña?- Pregunta la Reina, claramente alarmada

-No lo sabemos su alteza, registramos el lugar, solo encontramos los cuerpos del Doctor y su compañera, ningún rastro de la pequeña, es más, como si no hubiera existido-

-¿Qué haremos entonces?, ella no pudo ser secuestrada- Dijo la Reina estrellando sus puños contra la mesa

-Seguiremos buscándola, discretamente, Bardock te encargaras de esto, tu hijos te ayudaran, ya tienen edad suficiente, que se mesclen con los demás niños que investiguen si han visto a alguien inusual- Sentencio el Rey

-Así lo hare mi Rey, pero que haremos con el príncipe, el seguirá pidiendo informes, si le decimos lo ocurrido no sabemos cómo reaccionaría-

-No se lo diremos, el no lo sabrá, nosotros la encontraremos y eso es todo, yo me encargo de el- Miro a su esposa, era obvio que le dolía esto, ella se llego a encariñar con esa pequeña, así que el haría lo posible por recuperar a la futura compañera y reina de Vegeta

-0o0-

Mientras en casa de Milk, una pequeña saiya se empezó a despertar, dos días inconsciente, Milk le conto a su madre lo que paso, le revelo el secreto de la pequeña, la mujer era una humana, su padre había muerto, el era un gran guerrero, sin embargo no regreso hace un año de una misión, solo quedo ella y su madre, las dos estaban esperando a que la pequeña despertara, en el reino hubo rumores de los asesinatos de el Doctor y su esposa

No se dijo nada de la niña, como si nunca hubiera nacido, no entendieron el porqué de ocultar tal información, así que investigaron, hasta dar con el porqué, un día después Milk encontró entre las pertenencias de su padre un libro antiguo, hablaba de la leyenda del súper saiyajin, pero más antiguo que esa leyenda hablaba de miles de años atrás de la existencia de un saiyajin azul y su inmenso poder, entonces lo entendieron

La niña despertó de un brinco, estaba desesperada, asustada, quiso ir pronto a buscar a su familia, pero Milk y su madre Tari le dieron la noticia de la muerte de sus padres, le dijeron que ellas la esconderían, pero que tendría que mantener permanentemente su color oculto, le enseñaron el libro, entendió el por qué de todo, sin embargo pensó que aquellos que la querían cazar también eran los mismos de su especie, el Rey y la Reina, tal vez pensaron que ella sería un peligro y así decidió no acercarse nunca a la familia real, ella no quería nada de su reino, solo su libertad

-0o0-

Ahora las niñas tienen 12 años, son hermanas, las hijas del guerrero Ox Satan y la humana Tari, esas niñas son realmente fuertes, ambas al alcanzado el nivel de elites, cosa rara entre los híbridos, sobre todo hembras, una de las niñas es Milk la otra se llama Blu, son poderosas han estado en los centros de entrenamiento de los adultos, han vencido a grandes guerreras, y uno que otro guerrero

Hoy fue un niño, es fuerte, un saiyajin puro, su cabello en puntas como una palmera, el se encarga de encontrar niños fuertes el ejército ha ido mermando poco, además hace años busca información, se le confió una misión, buscar a una hembra diferente, no se le dio más información pero él ha cumplido, ha venido a este centro pues ha escuchado de unas híbridos poderosas, va con su hermano, el es más grande de unos 17 años, el chico tiene un cabello muy largo, es fuerte, ellos son elites gracias a su padre, y a que han ejercitado su cuerpo hasta casi la muerte para merecerlo

Han visto a las dos niñas, sus potencias parecen una pérdida de tiempo, no son fuertes piensan los niños, hasta que empieza un combate, sus números aumentan de manera inesperada, la que se llama Milk tiene técnicas interesantes, esto asombra a los chicos

Termina el combate, la pequeña Milk gana, los dos hermanos se acercan a las hermanas

-Hola soy Kakaroto, pero me dicen Goku- Saluda el niño

-No me interesa niño- Se da la vuelta Milk y su hermana la sigue

-Nos ha enviado el Rey- Dice con voz profunda el mayor

Las niñas se tensan por un momento, acaso saben de Bulma, pero no se han descuidado, ellas no han dicho nada, las pulseras han sido mejoradas, casi indestructibles, entonces que pasa, se voltean no mostrando su asombro o miedo alguno

-Y para que los enviaría a nosotras- Dice Blu

-Nosotros hemos visto que tienen potencial, díganme tercera clase, no les gustaría poder ser elites, podrían serlo, claro si derrotan a alguno- Contesta Radiks con una sonrisa arrogante

Las niñas se miran, se sonríen entre si

-Y con quien hay que combatir- Pregunta Milk

-Vengan al castillo, ahí se les dirá quienes serán sus rivales, si logran pasar esta prueba, lo serán, no es algo común que hembras híbridos sean fuertes- Dice el pequeño con algo de molestia

-Mira niño estúpido, mi hermana y yo somos muy fuertes-Grita Milk

-Y cuáles son sus nombres- Ignorando el arranque de la niña pregunta Radiks

-Mi nombre es Blu, y mi hermana Milk Ox- Sonríe la pequeña –Pero solo sabemos el nombre de tu acompañante, y el tuyo, o no tienes- Se burla de el

-Soy Radiks, y él es mi hermano- Mira detenido a las niñas, no parece a ver diferencia entre las demás hembras saiyajin – Acompáñennos y veamos que pueden hacer niñas-

Y con eso, ambas van a la casa real, seguras de que no serán descubiertas, y necesitan esto, si son elites su vida mejorara, su madre no tendrá que padecer de nada, su familia será respetada, y así Bulma podrá compensar el que estos años la estuvieran protegiendo, harían lo posible por esto, claro cuidando no ser descubiertas


	4. Chapter 4

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Lo bueno fue que no tuvieron que presentarse ante el Rey o la Reina, ellas fueron llevadas a las cámaras de entrenamiento, donde estaban las demás elites, las saiyajin miraron con recelo a Radiks y Kakaroto llegar con las chicas, la mayoría no las conocían, dado que eran híbridos, la mayoría nunca había estado cerca de uno, pero parecía no haber diferencia, lo que les sorprendió es que fueron llevadas para pelear con ellas, para comprobar sus niveles

Las chicas tuvieron un par de luchas con algunas de las elites, las vencieron, Milk y Blu no parecían hacer grandes esfuerzos, eso sin duda encanto a los Sayan varones, esas híbridos eran realmente fuertes, y los chicos Son, estaban felices, sin duda el haberlas encontrado les traería una buena recompensa

Así, las niñas lograron ser enviadas como elites a nuevas misiones, para proteger planetas que eran atacados por sus enemigos, ellas iban juntas a las misiones, cuidándose una a otra, formaban un gran equipo

Iban y venían de distintos planetas, su madre vivía más tranquila, las niñas hicieron que su familia fuera respetada, los reyes se impresionaron por como estas niñas se desarrollaban, y esto les hizo encontrar nuevos enemigos en el camino, algunas saiya no estaban felices, después de ellas, otras híbridos fueron encontrado con suficiente potencia para ser elites o clase media

Pocas veces las niñas se encontraron a Kakaroto o Radiks, ellos tenían sus propias misiones, y cuando cruzaban, Milk parecía molesta en especial con Kakaroto, no le agradaba, ese tipo era demasiado estúpido, siempre burlándose de su nivel de lucha

Hace pasaron los años, las niñas llevaban vidas tranquilas como Saiyajin, hasta el día que el príncipe regreso, ese día era día de fiesta en el palacio, se pidió que todos los elites tanto mujeres como hombres estuvieran presentes iba a haber una gran fiesta en el castillo por su regreso, ahora con 16 años el príncipe, había logrado mejorar en gran manera, nadie dudaba que sería el legendario pero le molestaba no haberlo logrado para aquel entonces

Durante ese tiempo, varios años dejo de recibir noticias de la pequeña niña azul, cosa que le molesto al principio, pero dado que estaba tan ocupado con sus misiones poco a poco se olvido de la molestia, ahora que regresaba, esperaba poder verla y comprobar que tanto había mejorado, y poder al fin dejarla de mantener en aquel lugar escondida, el prometió cuidarla y lo haría

Todos los Saiyajin estaban reunidos en el castillo, Milk y Bulma estaban también, no querían pero era su deber, poco cruzaban con la familia Real, pero ese día era obligación estar ahí, Milk fue por los pasillos para ver si podían en algún momento irse sin ser vistas, pero pronto se topo con un chico

-Valla, es Milk, dime chica como han estado- Dijo arrogante el chico

-Muy bien, incluso mejor que tu Ritus, se ve que las misiones se te han complicado- Al notar una gran cicatriz en su rostro

-Tranquila, no creas que esto es suficiente para que me paren- Sonrió el chico –Y dime hibrido, que haces aquí, pensé que esto solo era para los mejores guerreros- Se burlo de ella

-Lo mismo pensé, pero mira dejan entran a inútiles como tu- Dijo ella en tono de burla

-Cuida tus palabras hembra, mira que por muy fuerte que seas, no podrás vencerme- Dijo de manera oscura

-Valla Ritus eres tan poco hombre, que amenazas a una chica, pero que tal si esa chica te ridiculiza aquí- Dijo una voz detrás de el

-No te metas Blu, esto es con tu hermana-

-Lo es con ella es conmigo, así que lárgate, déjala idiota- Y se puso en posición de combate

-Hoy no Blu, vámonos este idiota solo quiere molestar, debe estar desecho por su ultimo fracaso- Le dijo Milk a su hermana mientras la llevaba lejos

Dejando a Ritus con un gran coraje, esas chicas solo tenían 14 años, pero eran peligrosa, agresivas, orgullosas, dignas Saiyajin, y Ritus no se cansaría hasta tener lo que deseaba de Milk, a pesar de ser unas niñas eran hermosas, las dos tenían hermosas figuras, estaban creciendo siendo muy hermosas mujeres, y no pasaba desapercibido

Después de eso, se anuncio la llegada del príncipe, todos miraron con atención la entrada, era un chico poco más alto que Bulma, con cabello en flama, como el Rey, con piel bronceada, con el ceño fruncido, ni siquiera miro a quienes pasaba por un lado, sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino, volteo, miro hacia una saiya, la miro por unos segundos y volteo, siguió su camino hasta presentarse ante su padre y madre

Todos elogiaron al príncipe por sus logros durante su viaje, saludo a los ancianos, a los guerreros elites, pero su mirada se desvió de nuevo a esa saiyajin, la observo sin que lo notara, había algo en ella, por un momento juraría que olía a Bulma, pero no eso era imposible, nadie sabía de ella, y esa chica no se parecía en nada a ella, así que dejo de prestarle atención, pensó que era el hecho de querer verla lo que lo llevo a imaginarse eso

Bulma y Milk, notaron la mirada del príncipe, cuando llego, por un momento se preocuparon, pero no, ellas habían sido demasiado cuidadosas, y nadie había notado el color natural de Bulma, así que se dejaron de preocupar cuando el retomo su camino

Vieron a Kakaroto y Radiks acercárseles

-Blu, Milk, que bueno verlas pequeñas- Saludo Radiks

-Es bueno verte también- Dijo Bulma

-Y díganme chicas, no creen que nos deben las gracias, después de toda su vida ha cambiado- Les dijo Kakaroto

-A ti, porque, nosotras nos hemos ganado esto, somos fuertes por nuestros entrenamientos, tú qué haces Kakaroto- Dijo Milk retándolo

-Vamos niños no hagan escándalo- Dijo Radiks

Milk solo gruño, la verdad es que le llamaba la atención Kakaroto, el era fuerte, era un buen partido para esposo, pero siempre parecía querer molestarla, y eso le enojaba, aun así empezó a desarrollar un cariño por él, el cual no entendía

-Kakaroto dime, se han escuchado rumores que serás el nuevo compañero de combate, la mano derecha del príncipe- Trato Bulma de desviar la conversación

-Sí, el Rey me ha elegido, eso es porque me lo he Ganado- Recalco mirando a Milk

Esa chica, era una gran guerrera, era hermosa y le gustaba, pero por más que trataba de impresionarla con sus logros esta solo se portaba como un animal arisco, quería pedirla como futura compañera pero no sabía cómo hacerlo si siempre se estaban discutiendo

-Y tú Radiks, harás tu propio equipo, han dicho que tomaras a los mejores guerreros- Dijo Milk

-Si es más, tal vez me vendría bien que ustedes estén, solo seremos 5, pero ustedes dos serian grandes adquisiones que dicen-

-Bueno eso sería genial, la verdad es que ustedes tienen las mejores misiones, ya nos cansamos de jugar- Dijo Blu

-Perfecto, lo informare, ya luego se les dirá sus nuevas misiones, por ahora nos tenemos que presentar al príncipe- Y con esto se despidieron los hermanos

Mientras Vegeta estaba impaciente, le molestaba estar rodeado de tantas personas, no veía la hora de acabar con esto, el no quería ninguna fiesta pero sabía que sus padres insistirían

Luego le presentaron a los hermanos Son, a Kakaroto y Radiks, hijos de Bardock, no los avía visto nunca antes, pero igual que los demás solo eran unos idiotas para él, cuando al fin todo concluyo se fue directo a la sala de trono, seguido por su padre, madre y Bardock

-Príncipe, nos alegra saber que sus misiones fueron un éxito- Exclamo Bardock con orgullo

-Así es príncipe, ahora si nos permites, queremos que conozcas a tu compañero, el estará contigo de ahora en adelante en las misiones, ya que Nappa será trasladado a otras- Dijo la Reina

-Y quien será aquel que tenga el honor- Dijo el Joven con arrogancia

-El hijo menor de Bardock hijo, es Kakaroto- Menciono el Rey – El es un gran guerrero, estamos seguros que juntos serán un gran equipo, es el mejor elite de su edad- Elogio el Rey

-Como sea, ahora lo que quiero es ir a casa de los Briefs, díganme se les informo de mi regreso- Pregunto serio, y frio, no quería que no tararan sus verdaderas ganas de ver a su compañera

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, ninguno quería hablar del tema, solo silencio se dejo en aquella habitación, y el joven empezó a verlos con recelo, ninguno decía nada

-Mi príncipe, eso no será posible- Finalmente dijo la Reina

-Yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte ahora, ella puede venir al palacio, nadie le hará daño, ella no puede seguir encerrada y exilada- Rugió el adolecente Príncipe

-Vegeta hijo, cálmate, no es eso, es que ella no está-Dijo el Rey, al ver como su hijo se molestaba

-¿Cómo que no está?- Dijo mientras cerraba los puños, y levantaba una ceja en signo de pregunta

-Príncipe, su familia, hace años atacaron a los Briefs y mataron al científico y su esposa…- No termino de decir cuando sintió a un adolecente atacarlo con furia

-¿Dónde está ella?- Rugió furioso –Solo tenían que cuidarla, y ahora donde esta- Exigía

-Hijo tranquilo, la hemos buscado, parece que no le hicieron nada, pero no sabemos si se la llevaron o escapo- Dijo la reina mientras se acercaba a su hijo para calmarlo

-No, si ella hubiera escapado estaría aquí, a donde mas iría, ella debía de estar aquí- Grito y con esto emprendió el vuelo para dirigirse a donde antiguamente era el centro de investigación del Doctor Briefs

Al llegar, noto aquella que alguna vez fue la casa de su compañera, destruida, se veía totalmente descuidada, no parecía que se hubiera habitado en años, entro, no había nada, solo polvo, llego al cuarto donde vio por primera vez a la pequeña, sintió como su furia crecía, por que no le avisaron desde un principio lo pasado, el hubiera regresado de inmediato, la habría buscado y encontrado.

El prometió cuidarla, y ahora ella no estaba, se había ido, y por lo visto no sabían de ella hacía años, que tal si la tenían presa, si sus enemigos la esclavizaron o si la mataron, no el la encontraría así fuera a buscarla en cada planeta si fuera necesario

Y eso estaba dispuesto a hacer, después de pedir todos los informes de lo sucedido, decidió el mismo buscarla, no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a esa niña tonta, ella era suya, y como hombre debía cuidar a su compañera, si no que clase de hombre seria si no era capaz de protegerla


	5. Chapter 5

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Radiks quien fue con su padre, quien se encargaba de aceptar todas las peticiones para las nuevas escuadras, Radiks había elegido a su equipo sin embargo Bardock tuvo que negarle llevarse con él a Milk y Blu, ellas ya habían sido asignadas a otra misión

-Pero padre, ellas son excelentes guerreras, no veo por qué no pueden pertenecer a mi escuadrón- Dijo Radicks

-Hijo el Rey lo dispuso así, ellas son muy fuertes, verdaderas elites, y dado que son mitad humanas, el Rey ha visto bien mandarlas a la tierra, ahí podrán proteger a los humanos y les tendrán más confianza- Comento Bardock

-Bueno y cuanto tiempo será eso- Pregunto

-No sé, pero ya se les debió informar, ellas deben de estar saliendo a su nueva misión, lo siento hijo, pero es lo mejor- Miro a su hijo –Pero podrías integrar a Fasha, ella es una gran elite, junto con Coly, ellas podrían unirse a tu escuadra-

-Bueno ellas son buenas igual-

-0o0-

Milk y Blu, habían sido mandadas a la tierra, estarían tiempo indefinido ahí, se les permitió llevarse a su madre con ellas, así las tres mujeres partieron, sería bueno estar en la tierra, aunque Bulma tendría que seguir oculta ahí en la tierra sería más fácil pasar desapercibida por la familia real

-Oye Milk, dime que pasa contigo y Kakaroto?- Pregunto casual Bulma

-Nada, que podría pasar es un tonto, siempre quiere hacerme ver menos fuerte, quiere mostrarme que me supera y me molesta- Dijo entre molesta eh incomoda

-No se Milk, eh pensado que tal vez te gusta- Dijo mientras se reía y se preparaba para la ira de su hermana

-Claro que no, como me fijaría en ese estúpido antipático- Dijo sonrojada

-Me pregunto, si bueno tu sabes, mama siempre dice que los chicos deben ser tiernos, y decir cosas bonitas, eh invitarte salir, pero ya sabes mi madre a mi me decía que los Saiyajin no debemos mostrar sentimientos como esos- Pensaba Bulma en voz alta

-Bueno ya que lo dices es cierto, pero Bulma, tu y yo nos mostramos cariño, yo te quiero como una hermana en verdad, mama nos muestra amor y cosas así, y no por eso somos débiles, dime porque ocultar que somos- Dijo triste Milk

-Bueno es porque somos media raza recuerda, y en el planeta Vegeta-si, a veces pienso que es por eso que… no mejor olvídalo- Dijo terminando esa conversación

-Creo que buscare un compañero humano, no creo que me guste casarme con un hombre saiya, aunque tendría que ser muy fuerte- Se rio Milk – Oye Bulma, te puedo preguntar algo, siempre eh querido pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías-

-Milk tu sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, dime lo que quieras-

-No te has preguntado cómo es tu compañero, dime no te da curiosidad saber donde esta o como rayos planeas encontrarlo- Se quedo pensativa –Siempre te escondes y el cómo te va a encontrar-

-No lo había pensado, pero creo que él me encontrara, mi madre siempre decía que el me buscaría, que el volvería por mi y que prometió cuidarme y yo me prometí a él, pero si me pregunto cómo será, solo espero que sea fuerte, sabes y muy guapo- Rio a carcajadas

-Hay Bulma, enserio- Se sorprendió –Ni siquiera lo conoces, y si es un loco- Le dijo en broma

-Bueno es que es un guerrero así que no dudo que sea un loco, por lo que se él es muy fuerte, y supongo que eso me agrada sabes, aunque no sean románticos, pues es mi prometido- Y toco su collar –Además siempre traigo conmigo su collar, el me encontrara así Milk- Concluyo

La verdad es que si avía pensado en como seria su prometido, su madre dijo que se lo diría en cuanto regresara de su misión, una que duraría 10 años, los cuales ya habían pasado, pero entre tantos guerreros como sabría cual era él, y además no vio indicios de que alguien la buscara

Claro además de los Reyes, noto que ellos investigaban la muerte de sus padres, ocultando todo con referencia a ella, cosa que le hacía dudar, seguía pensando que también ellos querían lastimarla quizás pensaban que ella quería hurtar el trono, ya que era la saiyajin azul, pero sabía que no habían sido ellos los del ataque a su casa hacia años, pues las presencias que sintió no eran para nada las de ningunos de los elites o incluso los reyes, ella los conoció a todos mientras estuvo en el palacio, así que sabía que alguien más sabia de ella y tal vez estaría en su busca, por lo cual tenía que ser más cautelosa todavía

Llegaron a la tierra, se les hospedo en la cuidad, había casas especiales para los Saiyajin y como eran elites, tenían los mejores tratos, ellas eran las únicas en la tierra, dado que no había recibió ataques enemigos, pues era uno de los planetas más protegidos, los saiyajin que iban, solo iban por minerales y otros productos y pronto regresaban, pero ellas se quedarían por cualquier incidente

Sabiendo que Freezer empezó ataques sorpresas con sus demás planetas aliados, no querían que la tierra fuera tomada por sorpresa, y dado que esas chicas eran las mejores elites, serian perfectas protectoras del planeta

Bulma pro primera vez había visto la tierra, ella no conocía su otro planeta, y Milk solo estuvo ahí cuando era muy pequeña, así que casi no recordaba nada de ella, ambas se sorprendieron ahí la gravedad era mucho más ligera, el planeta era hermoso a la vista, ellas llevaban sus atuendos saiya, y veían otras humanas con ropas muy diferentes, eran muy bonitas, tal vez algún día se pondrían algo así, pero lo que más sorprendió fue que en medio de la gran ciudad estaba lo que antiguamente era la Corporación Capsula

Una pequeña lagrima quiso salir de su mejilla, pero no lo permitió, sin embargo entro, quería conocer lo que su padre había creado en la tierra antes de irse con su madre, era hermosa, una casa grande, todavía estaba por completo amueblada, había laboratorios, con gran tecnología, la casa no parecía abandonada, estaba muy limpia pero sin embargo no había nadie trabajando en ese lugar, esto la sorprendió

Cuando vio una mujer entrar, ella era una mujer mayor, se detuvo ante la presencia de las dos saiya

-Disculpen señoritas pero no sabía que había alguien, yo solo vine a limpiar como siempre- Comento la mujer con una sonrisa

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Blu y mi hermana Milk, si no es mucho preguntar pero por que mantienen limpio este sitio si nadie trabaja aquí- Dijo Bulma

-No se señorita, yo solo tengo instrucciones de mantener limpia la casa de los antiguas señores Briefs- Comento

-Disculpe fue una intromisión, no volverá a pasar, nos vamos un placer- Dijo Milk despidiéndose

Esto extraño a Bulma, pero no quiso pensar en eso, le traía malos recuerdos, así que decidió mantenerse alejada

-0o0-

En un planeta lejano, Kakaroto y Vegeta estaban buscando, llegaron y tan pronto llegaron empezaron su ardua búsqueda, sin encontrar nada, así pasaron varios planetas, Vegeta se molestaba al no encontrar ni rastros de ella, incluso pensó que tal vez había sido llevada por el mismo Freezer, pero si era así como llegaría a ella, aun no era el súper saiyajin y eso lo enfurecía en gran manera

Después de meses de búsqueda, Vegeta empezó a sentirse cómodo con su nuevo compañero, aunque este era más joven, el se sentía mejor con el que con Nappa

-Oye Vegeta, te puedo preguntar algo- Dijo el algo nervioso

-Htmm Kakaroto solo recuerda que soy tu príncipe, en privado no hay problema que me llames así pero no debes hacerlo cuando estemos con los demás- Dijo en tono serio, si ya se había acostumbrado a él, y se sentía bien que no fuera tan formal, al menos en algunas ocasiones

-Bueno si, no se olvidara Príncipe, mi pregunta es, veras… yo quiero pedir a una chica ser mi compañera pero ella parece que me odia, no sé, por más fuerte que muestro ser, incluso sabiendo que soy un gran elite ella no muestra interés en mi- Dijo mas nervioso

El príncipe se puso rojo –Maldita sea Kakaroto y porque me haces esas preguntas a mí, no sé, solo pídela y ya, ella te tendrá que aceptar- Dijo el molesto, la verdad era que los cortejos Saiya eran diferentes, ellos pedían a sus compañeras basadas en la fuerza y no mostraban tampoco mucho afecto por ellas, solo era para procrear hijos más poderosos

Pero Kakaroto parecía diferente en su forma de pensar respecto a ese asunto, el parecía que esa chica le gustaba, parecía que tenia sentimientos por ella, cosa que sabia el que no era bien visto, pero pues él quien era para juzgar si él se sentía enamorado de la niña azul, aunque su compañera fue elegida por sus padres, se enamoro de la niña, quizás no un amor maduro pues eran unos niños cuando la vio por última vez, pero sin duda la quería

Y su más grande deseo era encontrarla, no lo admitiría pero esa niña era su prioridad, lamentaba no haber estado ahí, no haber podido hacer nada por protegerla como debía, pero más lamentaba que durante estos años no se supiera nada de ella, no quería ni siquiera pensar que algo malo le hubiera pasado por qué de se así no se lo perdonaría

Sin embargo alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos

-No sé, es que ella no es así, creo que no le gustara que trate de pedirla por la fuerza, dime tu sabes algo de los rituales de cortejo terrestre- Pregunto mientras se quedaba serio pensando –Tal vez así si me deje pedirla no crees- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Vegeta entonces lo miro y levanto una ceja –Kakaroto acaso piensas elegir a una humana como compañera?- Pregunto sincero

Eran pocos los saiya que lo hicieron, pero era raro que fueran elites, estos por lo regular se negaban a mesclar su sangre, aunque se habían dado casos donde los híbridos habían resultado ser mas fuertes incluso que algunos de sangre pura

-Eh, pues veras más o menos, ella es una hibrido, es una de las elites que estaba en la fiesta cuando llegaste- Dijo con un ligero sonrojo –Es muy bonita, y es muy fuerte, sabes ella es una gran guerrera, y yo quiero que sea mi compañera, no quiero que otro la pida- Dijo molesto esto ultimo

-¿Chicas híbridos elites?, eso no lo sabía, pensé que por lo regular eran tercera clase o media, no elites, al menos no las hembras- Comento –Bueno ya luego investiga eso ahora tenemos una misión y ya no falta tanto para llegar al siguiente planeta

-Oye Vegeta, y tú?- Pregunto inocente

-¿Yo qué?- Pregunto ya algo impaciente

-Pues ya sabes, como eliges a tu compañera, buscaras a la saiya mas fuerte de las elites?- Dijo curioso

Vegeta se puso rojo, pero le dijo la verdad a medias –Yo, ya tengo compañera Kakaroto, ella es la más fuerte de los saiya, eso fue desde hace mucho y deja de preguntar- Dijo molesto

-Y como es ella?- Siguió insistiendo

-Ella es como las demás hembras punto, deja tus preguntas- Dijo serio y seco, con esto Kakaroto dejo de preguntar


	6. Chapter 6

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Cuatro años han pasado ya, el príncipe pisa el Planeta Vegeta-se raras ocasiones, solo para lo esencial, no ha logrado aun hallar a aquella chica, a su compañera, esta tarea ha sido muy difícil, busco en todos los planetas acepto en la tierra, sabe que ahí hay dos híbridos, cuidando que el planeta no sea atacado, las veces que lo han intentado las chicas han salido victoriosas

Se escuchan rumores de las grandes guerreras que cuidan la tierra, además una de ellas volvió a reabrir el área científica en la tierra, la que era la Corporación Capsula ha vuelto a funcionar, el Rey le otorgo el permiso a la chica para poder hacerla funcionar, ella manda sus inventos con los otros saiya que llegan una vez cada dos meses por minerales y otros suministros

Esas chicas han demostrado ser de gran ayuda, sin embargo, el Imperio Frio ha estado más cerca de los Saiyajin, tal vez tengan que prepararse para una pronta guerra, así que se ha ordenado a casi todos regresar de sus misiones, los más fuertes guerreros se reunirán, deben de planear un ataque, el lagarto ha hablado con el Rey

Aparenta que están en una alianza, pero él jamás lo creería, el lagarto es más tramposo que cualquiera y falto de palabra

Todos han llegado ya al planeta, Blu y Milk están ahí también, en su antigua casa, han dejado a su madre en la tierra, piensan que volverán pronto, la tierra tiene que ser protegida y ellas son las ideales para el trabajo, a Blu se le ha pedido llevar su último invento, trabajo tanto en el, era un proyecto que su padre dejo en concepto, pero dada la fuerza de los Saiyajin tuvo que reajustar todo desde un principio, casi lo volvió a realizar, y conseguir los materias que fueran resistentes y lo logro, al día siguiente presentaría su cámara de gravedad, esto ayudaría a aumentar el poder de los saiya

Pero hoy, hoy solo quería estar tranquila, sentir libertad, ya se había acostumbrado en la tierra a ir a un lugar lejano, sin habitantes, y dejar ver sus verdaderos colores, entrenar así un rato, y luego regresar a su vida cotidiana, cuatro años haciéndolo ya era una costumbre, y aquí en Vegeta-se conocía el lugar ideal para hacerlo, el bosque donde entro con Milk cuando eran unas niñas, pero ahora ella tiene 18 años, ha perdido casi toda esperanza de encontrar a quien le dio el collar, su compañero

Pero lo conserva, ella sabe que los saiyajin tienen palabra, y la de ella permanecerá hasta encontrarlo o morir, no sería de ningún otro, ella era leal a la promesa que hizo aun si no la podía recordar

Dejo a Milk en casa, ella quería descansar, había entrenado todo el día, solo quería dormir, y dejo partir a su hermana sola, sabía que podía cuidarse, nadie más que el príncipe mismo podía atacarla y tal vez vencer, pero él no estaría en los bosques, por ningún motivo lo haría

Bulma salió, fue con una capa negra aunque estaría en el bosque sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, su cabello ahora era tan largo que paso de su cintura, ella iba con el suelto, su cabello era tan lacio, ella llego al bosque, ahí quito su capa quito su armadura, solo quedo en xpandex azules, sus guante y botas, ese xpandex dejo ver su collar, que ante cubría su armadura

Estuvo ahí un rato, lo suficiente, se olvido de comprobar que no hubiera nadie acercándose

-0o0-

Kakaroto y Vegeta habían regresado igual, sabia de los tratos que Freezer quiso hacer con su padre, para su supuesta paz, y no pensó tampoco que fuera bueno, formarían una estrategia, si la saiya azul estaba en su poder el la encontraría y pronto, estaba arto de esa falta de noticias suyas

-Príncipe Vegeta, me retiro, lo veré mañana temprano para la formación- Dijo Kakaroto quien ya se había habituado a las formalidades con su príncipe en presencia de otros Saiya

-Procura llegar temprano Kakaroto- Dijo el príncipe, a su compañero

Al salir vio que Fasha estaba en el palacio, muy probablemente buscando al príncipe, hacía años que ella se auto proclamaba la saiya mas fuerte de las elites, y que era quien merecía ser la madre del futuro heredero del planeta Vegeta-se, sin embargo el príncipe siempre la rechazo, pero ella insistía

Kakaroto sabía que a quien buscaron durante años era a la compañera del príncipe, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo era ella, solo que tenía una coloración azul, el príncipe se lo confeso hace dos años, pero aun así no la encontraron, él sabía que su príncipe seguiría su búsqueda, incluso que pensó que Freezer la tenia, pero él nunca antes había visto a esa chica, como la reconocería, bueno el color era algo que sin duda notaria

Salió, pensó en ir a donde Milk, supo que ella también regreso al planeta, la hembra seguía sin ser reclamada, pero aun no sabía como acercarse, así que se desvió a un lugar lejos a pensar como haría para que esa hembra lo aceptara, por algún motivo quería que ella aceptara de buena gana, había un ritual, la hembra luchaba con el macho, para demostrar su poder, ella demostraba que era fuerte que era una digna pareja, pero si ella ganaba ella podía decidir no quedarse con el macho o viceversa y si el macho ganaba, la hembra era reclamada suya sin importar que ella aceptara

Pero el no quería hacerlo obligando a esa chica, además supo que los terrícolas tenían costumbres de cortejo diferentes, algo llamado citas, y regalos, cosas raras para ellos pero tal vez si hacia algo así ella aceptaría

Llego a un área desierta del planeta ahí podría pensar mejor, pero noto que una gran potencia de energía estaba cerca, esta aumentaba cada vez más, por un momento pensó que sería un enemigo, y se acerco a inspeccionar, se sorprendió al notar que esa energía estaba llegando a los niveles mismos del príncipe

Al estar más cerca la vio, era una saiya y no cualquiera, era la saiya que habían estado buscando durante años, esa chica tenía el cabello azul, noto la cola azul sujeta con fuerza a su cintura pequeña, vio sus ojos, eran azules, pero en ese momento donde supuso que entrenaba se volvían rojos, estaban en un aumento de energía tal, tenía que llevarla ante el príncipe, por fin su búsqueda, ahora que ella aparecía, de la nada, se sentía feliz y apareció frente a ella sin pensar que ella se molestaría

-Valla, después de años de búsqueda te encontramos Bulma- Dijo Kakaroto quien sabía el nombre de la chica

Bulma se detuvo abruptamente de su descarga de energía, y vio al chico, lo reconoció de inmediato, el no había cambiado, solo creció más, no dijo nada, si hablaba podía reconocer su voz, en cambio si lo ocultaba podría noquearlo y huir sin ser descubierta

-Bulma tienes que venir conmigo al castillo, el príncipe ha estado buscándote durante años- Comento al verla, ella parecía preparase para pelear, el incluso se pregunto por qué ella haría eso

Pronto la vio atacarlo, el empezó a pelear con la hembra que era poderosa, logro ver el collar que llevaba en su cuello, era el de la Reina, lo había visto antes en una de las pinturas de ella cuando era más joven

La chica ataco con ráfagas de Ki, que el esquivo, el trato de golpearla, solo para calmarla pero ella no parecía entender, por que luchaba si él no era su enemigo

-Bulma vamos no soy tu enemigo…-Pero no termino su frase, cuando sintió un fuete golpe detrás de la cabeza que lo noqueo

-Maldita sea mi suerte, que hare ahora Kakaroto, me has visto, pero porque el príncipe me busca, es que acaso piensa destruirme, que se cree ese chico- Miro a su antiguo "amigo" en el piso –Bueno tampoco te dejare aquí, lo siento pero Milk tendrá que ayudarme-

-0o0-

Vegeta se quedo en el palacio, cerro sus ojos, quería poder imaginar cómo sería ahora esa niña, solo recordaba su coloración y sus ojos, su aroma casi lo había olvidado ya, tantos años sin verla, porque no había noticias de ella, es que acaso ella ya no estaba, no eso no podía haber pasado, esa chica era fuerte, inteligente, ella no podía haberse dejado vencer ni capturar peo donde esta entonces

Sintió esa maldita presencia molesta acercarse, estaba arto de esa chica, no podía decir nada tampoco de su compromiso al menos no sin tener a Bulma ahí, para poder protegerla, si sabían de ella sus enemigos, y si ellos las creían muerta era una ventaja para ella, pero si el demostraba que seguía en su búsqueda y ellos la encentran primero

No tenía que ser discreto, pero eso no significaba que no odiara a esa chica por ser tan ofrecida

-Príncipe Vegeta es un placer verlo alteza- Dijo mientras se inclino

-Htm- Fue su respuesta

-Mi príncipe, cuando me tomara por compañera- Dijo osadamente la chica mientras desenrollo su cola de su cintura para pasarla por el rostro del príncipe

El se asqueo de la acción –Nunca Fasha, no me interesa buscar una excusa de compañera- Dijo molesto

-Oh pero príncipe, no encontrara mejor hembra, soy la mas fuete de las elites, yo soy la perfecta saiyajin para su alteza- Dijo ronroneando

-No- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse

Ella no era fea, era una hermosa hembra, poderosa, una guerrera ejemplar, sería una buena compañera para cualquier elite, pero no era la hembra que Vegeta quería, el desea a esa chica, a quien le fue entregada desde su niñez, si era cierto durante sus viajes, después de cumplir 16 años se le ofrecieron concubinas al príncipe, en planetas aliados y demás, el príncipe tenía una reputación de tomar hembras por todos los planetas a los que visitaba

Sin embargo solo el sabia, el las aceptaba por no tener problemas con los gobernantes de ellos, luego les decía a las hembras que no les haría nada, pero si decían algo las mataría, total ellos tenían fama de matar en el acto a algunas hembras así que no sería raro

El jamás tomo a ninguna, no podía solo una vez lo intento pero no, esa chica era de una especia de piel naranja, pero tenía ojos azules, casi como los de ella, trato de tomarla pero su aroma, no era el de ella, sus ojos no eran los de ella, no pudo, tenía que ser ella

-0o0-

-Bulma que significa esto- Grito Milk al ver a su hermana entrar con un hombre arrastrándolo dejándolo caer en el sofá, para ver que era Kakaroto, y se veía más guapo de lo que recordaba

-Milk el me vio, el sabe de mi, hay que hacer algo- Dijo rápido Bulma –Primero cambiare mi cabello, tendré que cortarlo


	7. Chapter 7

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Vegeta despertó temprano para los entrenamientos, le sorprendió no ver a Kakaroto ahí, pues él era muy puntual, no le dio tanta importancia, tal vez el había decidido pasar la mañana en compañía de su familia pues tenian casi un año entero sin pisar el planeta, pero tendría que estar ahí pues sería la reunión con todos tenían que tomar acciones, prepararse para la guerra que esperaban iba a darse pronto

Toco su scuter, para tratar de comunicarse con el

-Kakaroto donde sea que estés ven en este instante insecto, no tengo todo el día- Grito, pero nadie respondió –Estúpido – Dijo para sí mismo y se decidió esperar

-0o0-

-Maldita sea Milk, Kakaroto no despierta, tal vez si me excedí- Dijo Bulma a su hermana

-No creo, en cualquier momento despierta, pero si te excediste con tu cabello, ahora solo te llega a los hombros, después de ser tan largo y lindo- Le contesto

-Crecerá no te preocupes-

En eso Kakaroto empezó a despertar, lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fueron los negros de Milk, ella lo veía directamente, como examinándolo, el no decía nada, solo la miro como idiota unos minutos

-Óyeme estúpido dirás algo o solo seguirás mirándome, dime ya estas mejor- Dijo Milk ya se estaba sonrojando de que no la dejara de ver, y empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago

Bulma se echo a reír, por fin Kakaroto la noto

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí, yo estaba…-

-Estabas tirado en el bosque, dice Milk que te encontró ahí, dinos que hacías ahí Kakaroto, por lo regular nadie se adentra a esos bosques- Contesto Bulma

-Yo…. Yo estaba entrenando, si eso hacia- Contesto rápido, no podía decir a nadie más que al príncipe la verdad –Milk muchas gracias por traerme, y gracias Blu- Dijo viendo a las chicas

-Bueno ya que estas bien es hora de comer, hay que ir todos al castillo, se va haciendo hora de la junta- Dijo Milk

-¡¿Qué!?- Grito el –Tengo que irme pronto- Y se iba cuando Milk lo detuvo

-Espera no comerás con nosotras, yo hice comida para todos, podrías quedarte, no tardaremos- Dijo ella, de verdad se había esforzado mucho, y en especial por su invitado improvisado, su madre le había dicho que a los chicos los conquistabas por el estomago, y en un saiya podría ser literalmente

-Es que tengo algo importante…. Pero puedo quedarme- Dijo al oír su estomago, cosa que hizo reír a las chicas

Se sentaron y Milk empezó a servir un gran banquete, ellas comían demasiado, pero Kakaroto aspiraba la comida, esto las dejo impresionadas

-Bueno parece que alguien disfruta más tu comida que yo hermanita- Dijo Bulma viendo a Kakaroto

El levanto su vista a ellas torpemente, trago y sonrió –Cocinas muy rico Milk, y eres muy fuerte también- Comento haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

-Gracias, eso es dulce de tu parte- Dijo ella apenada

-Mmmm Milk yo quería saber si tu, bueno tu eres también terrícola no, y sé que en la tierra ustedes van a citas, yo quería saber si tu aceptarías…..bueno ir a una cita conmigo?- Pregunto nervioso

Blu dejo caer su cubierto, ellas sabían que los machos Saiya solo pedían compañeras y luchaban para determinar su fuerza, ellos no pedían citas como en la tierra se acostumbraba

Milk igual se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos ante la petición del chico, era tan estúpido cada que lo veía, y ahora le pedía una cita, ellos no pedían citas, pero él se tomo la molestia de investigar las costumbres humanas de cortejo acaso

-Si me gustaría salir contigo Kakaroto- Dijo con una leve sonrisa y sonrojada

-Enserio, bueno yo te voy a dejar un mensaje en el scuter, o vendré, no sé si hoy estaré libre, el príncipe tiene algunos pendientes con esto de la guerra – Contesto emocionado

-No te preocupes yo te espero- Contesto

Blu se aclaro la garganta, parecía que se les olvido que ella estaba ahí en la mesa

-Bueno iré por el invento y luego podremos partir al palacio, por cierto Kakaroto, que romántico de tu parte investigar un poco de costumbres humanas- Y salió corriendo de ahí

El se sonrojo pues lo habían descubierto, pues si investigo, quería cortejarla, la quería como compañera, pero no quería que nadie supiera que el tenia sentimientos por la saiya, ellos solo se unían para procrear no para amar, pero él sentía algo diferente por Milk, algo que duro años, no se la quitaba de la mente, y pensó que al príncipe le pasaba lo mismo y bueno después de ver a la chica, entendía era muy bonita y fuerte, casi como las hermanas Ox, lo que le recordó que tenía que avisarle de inmediato

-0o0-

Vegeta estaba en la sala del trono donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, vio entrar a Kakaroto con dos hembras, creía haberlas visto antes pero no le dio importancia, solo por el aroma, ese aroma en particular de una de ellas

Era parecido al aroma de la niña, ya casi no lo podía distinguir, pero si creyó que podía ser parecido el que aquella saiya tenia, tenía su cabello corto, ojos negros y grandes, pero tampoco era ella, aunque era hermosa sí, pero no era ella

Kakaroto dejo a las chicas en sus lugares y se dirigió al príncipe

-Principe, tengo algo importante que decirle- Dijo el inclinándose

-Kakaroto si me dirás que no hay llegado al entrenamiento por estar en la cama con esas hembras me importa poco- Contesto molesto

Kakaroto miro a Milk y Blu, bueno si amaneció en su casa pero no por eso

-Bueno, tiene que ver pero no como piensas, más bien de otra chica, pero tiene que ser en privado- Comento serio

Vegeta lo observo intrigado, que carajos le importaba a él lo que su compañero hacia y con quien, pero de qué mujer quería hablar, ojala no le saliera con esas estupideces de cortejos humanos, estaba arto de verlo investigar esos rituales de bodas y demás

Una vez que salieron entraron a una habitación vacía

-Dime qué quieres y que sea rápido-

-Anoche, en los bosques la encontré, a Bulma estaba entrenando, trate de traerla pero ella me ataco, no sé qué pasa Vegeta, pero creo que nos ve como enemigos, le dije que la buscabas pero la chica solo me ataco, además logre ver que tenía el collar de la reina, no sé porque pero lo tenía-

-Que has dicho, aquí en Vegeta-se, maldita sea debiste avisarme en ese instante, pero porque carajos no vino contigo, no puede ser que no quiera nuestro compromiso si no porque aun tendría el collar que le di- Empezó a caminar por el lugar –Bueno se ve que es fuerte, si te dejo ahí hasta ahora- Se rio – Es digna de mi-

-Vegeta si ella ha estado aquí, dime porque no la habíamos visto antes- Contesto, tomo un mechón de cabello que logro cortar en una ráfaga de Ki y se la dio al príncipe

-Si es ella, tienes razón pero si esta aquí, entonces no tendremos que viajar, hay que encontrarla, ella me debe muchas explicaciones, debería estar aquí- Dijo molesto

-Hay algo mas, cuando la encontré sus niveles se estaban incrementando, por un momento incluso superando los tuyos Vegeta, esa chica realmente es fuerte- Dijo pensando que era un dato importante aunque tal vez no debía decirlo

-Tengo que ser el legendario pronto- Rugió el, no podía permitir que su compañera lo superara, aunque sabía que tal vez llegaría a ser así, si no era el legendario era lo más probable que ella lo superara en un momento

-0o0-

En la sala de trono, Blu y Milk estaban concentradas en su plática

-¿Tú crees que lo que él quiere es pedirme que sea su compañera?- Pregunto Milk, a su hermana

-Claro si no porque se molestaría en investigar las costumbres de la tierra y pedirte una cita, te lo dije le gustas a Kakaroto- Se rio

-Pero, bueno si está bien, también me gusta pero tú crees que de verdad el me este reclamando-

-Ya te dije que sí, no seas tan nerviosa, estoy segura que en cualquier momento me dejas sola en la casa-

-Blu- Se enrojeció –No digas eso, yo no te dejare, además no se aun lo dudo, el solo dijo que quería una cita es todo-

Seguían debatiendo su nueva relación con Kakaroto cuando llego Fasha, junto a Coly

-Miren si son las híbridos, pobrecitas, son tan débiles que las mandan al planeta más débil a cuidarlo- Dijo Fasha –En cambio a mi si me dan verdaderas misiones, no por nada soy la futura compañera del príncipe- Comento

-Bueno eras la mejor elección querida dicen que el también tiene solo humo en su cabeza, esta tan hueca como la tuya- Contesto Blu

-Mira perra estúpida no te vuelvas a expresar a si de mi príncipe- Rugió la hembra

-No te preocupes querida, no nos interesan ni tú ni tu príncipe- Contesto Blu

-Tranquila Fasha, las media raza están celosas ellas no tendrán buenos partidos, dime que saiya podría querer a una cruza como ellas- Comento Coly

-Pues de hecho…. –Y fue interrumpida Milk por una voz que odiaba

-Hola preciosas, veo que se llevan bien, pero si me permiten me gustaría hablar con Milk a solas- Comento Ritus mientras tomo la mano de la chica

No vio llegar a Kakaroto que se enfureció cuando vio al tipo tomar la mano de su compañera, pues ella avía aceptado los cortejos terrestres ya lo había aceptado ¿no?

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Ritus, vete por favor- Contesto ella

-Valla Ritus pensamos que tenías mejores gustos, no una simple hibrido, ni siquiera es digna del más baja clase- Comento Fasha

El ignoro los comentarios y estaba por tomar de nuevo la mano de Milk, el la pediría y si tenía que tomarla por la fuerza lo haría

Ella sintió un fuerte agarre en su cintura, era la cola de alguien más envolviéndose en su cintura, por un instante pensó en su hermana defendiéndola, cuando vio a Kakaroto molesto

-Ritus no se que quieras con mi Compañera, pero ella no te acompañara, está ocupada, lo que quieras puedes decirlo frente a mi- Dijo el Saiya Gruñendo

Si algo era cierto era que ellos eran territoriales, y si algo era suyo lo cuidaban con la vida, y no les gustaba que nadie se les acercara, como en este caso

-Oh vamos Kakaroto, no sabía que la hembra había sido tomada, pero lo que teníamos que hablar puede esperar, les dejo- Dijo y se retiro, sabía que en esos momentos no podía pelear con Kakaroto, estaba ahí por algo más importante, ya luego le quitaría a su hembra

El no quito el agarre de la cintura de Milk, ni su ceño fruncido, por la presencia de Ritus, no tenia porque tomar la mano de su compañera

-Bueno antes de este incidente, decías querida Fasha- Comento Blu, rompiendo el incomodo silencio

-Estúpida, nos veremos-

Blu, se dio la vuelta y se retiro unos momentos dejando a su hermana atónita con el hombre que la reclamo

-Kakaroto Yo ... Leche-empezo

-Milk tu me aceptaste no, tú has dicho que tendrás una cita conmigo eso significa que aceptaste que te corteje, tu aceptaste ser mi compañera no es así?- Dijo cambiando su semblante

-Bueno, yo acepte la cita, no pensé que me pedirías como compañera-

El soltó de inmediato su agarre, cambio su expresión, ella no lo había aceptado

-Pero si, acepto yo si quiero ser tu compañera Kakaroto- Dijo la chica con un pequeño brinco

Y pronto se volvió seria, viendo que había mas saiyas en las sala, ella no podía mostrarse débil, o sentimental

Kakaroto le sonrió y la tomo de nuevo de la cintura para que los demás supieran que esa hembra era suya


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

El reclamo de Kakaroto por Milk se hizo más que evidente, pues el saiya se encargo de que todos vieran que la tomo de la cintura con su cola

La reunión empezó, todos daban sus puntos de vista en lo que respectaba a los intentos de ataques en los planetas aliados, era obvio para todos que era Freezer quien ordenaba los ataques, a pesar de decir que se encontraban en periodo de paz

El Rey y la Reina estaban preocupados, seguían pensando que si Freezer había tomado a la saiya azul, y la había envenenado en su contra eso iba a resultar perjudicial para ellos, tenían que tomar medidas, no podían permitirse que una guerra desbastara al planeta

-Si me permiten- Dijo una saiya, levantándose de su asiento, haciendo una reverencia ante los reyes y el príncipe –He estado trabajando, gracias a que se me ha permitido, en unos planos mejorándolos, eran viejos diseños del Doctor Briefs, es una cámara de gravedad- Comento la saiya

-¿Tu nombre hembra?-Pregunto Vegeta a la chica

-Mi nombre es Blu Ox, Hija de el Saiyajin Ox Satan y la humana Tari, mi príncipe- Contesto de manera amable

-¿Quién te ha otorgado el derecho de tocar si quiera las cosas de el viejo Briefs, que acaso no quedo claro que todo lo que les pertenecía estaba sellado hembra?- Se acerco a ella con mirada fría y molesto –Nadie tiene que tocar nada que les perteneció, solo la familia real- Dijo molesto

Ella se quedo parada frente al príncipe, si pensó que podía intimidarla estaba muy equivocado, ella no tenía nada en contra de la familia real, ella sabía que él la buscaba, tal vez porque la vio como enemiga pero ella no quería nada de ellos, ella amaba sus dos herencias, y si el creyó que ella se dejaría, tal vez era hora de demostrarle quien era ella

Pero antes que otra cosa pasara, viendo el aura de ambos jóvenes se estaba intensificando

-Yo se lo he otorgado, Blu ha demostrado ser una gran guerrera además de científico, la única que pudo descifrar todos los proyectos dejados por el Doctor, ella tiene mi total aprobación- Dijo la Reina

Ganándose una mirada de desprecio de su hijo, todo lo que les perteneció a ellos era solo de su compañera, nadie podía tocar nada, eran cosas sagradas, el quería devolverle al menos eso, pero hoy su odio, su ira estaban fuera de control, ella estaba en el planeta y no fue al palacio, ¿Por qué, él le prometió cuidarla, acaso ya no lo quería?, ¿Ella lo quiso alguna vez?

-Si me permite, gracias a este avance, todos podrían entrenar para mejores sus niveles, el príncipe mismo podría comprobarlo, estoy segura que le será de su agrado, incluso eso ayudaría mucho para que el príncipe logre lo que todos hemos esperado, así que sea por su mano que Freezer caiga- Comento ella aun frente al príncipe

-Ya veremos hembra, llevaras tu aparto a la sala de entrenamiento, en unos momentos iré- Exigió a la hembra quien solo asintió –Retírense, solo quiero que queden los Reyes, Bardock y Kakaroto, los demás a sus labores- Dijo el Príncipe, quien escudriño a esa hembra mientras se retiraba

-0o0-

-Blu, no te puedes poner así, sabes que no puedes exponerte- Comento su hermana

-Lo sé, pero soy más fuerte que él, porque debería soportarlo, yo solo sirvo a mi pueblo como los demás, porque se aferran a buscarme, quiero que me dejen, poder encontrar a mi compañero Milk, quiero libertad, de mostrarme como soy- Dijo ella desesperada

-Tranquila, lo harás, en cuanto el príncipe logre su cometido, dejara de verte como una amenaza al trono, solo trata de no matarlo si, por favor- Suplico Milk

-¿Y como se lo esconderemos a Kakaroto, el me vio, me busca y es tu compañero?- Contesto ella intranquila, sabía que no podían ser rivales para ella, pero aun así, suficiente con la guerra que venía con Freezer, para que en el reino estallara otra por ella

-Lo resolveremos, te lo prometo, pero es que de verdad, creo que le quiero- Dijo apenada a su hermana

-Lo sé, y está bien, no tienes que pensar que me traicionas porque no es así, espero que te haga feliz, si mi compañero fuera la mitad de lo que es Kakaroto, yo también estaría feliz, ese chico investigo nuestras costumbres terrestres solo por ti, te ha reclamado con recelo frente a todos, Milk, el te merece- Dijo tomando a su hermana

-0o0-

-Mi príncipe, ¿Alguna razón en especial por la cual estemos reunidos aquí?- Pregunto Bardock

-Alguno me puede explicar, ¿por qué Bulma nos ve como sus enemigos y a atacado a Kakaroto quien intento traerla?

Haciendo que todos los presentes se sintieran como si un balde de agua helada les hubiera caído, acaso todos escucharon bien ¿La encontraron?

-¿Kakaroto la hallaste?-Pregunto con voz ronca y fría el rey

-Si mi Rey, ayer por la noche, en los bosques, ella entrenaba, cuando le dije que la buscábamos, que viniera al castillo, ella se puso en posición defensiva, hemos luchado, ella…. Me ha dejado fuera del combate de manera rápida, no sé qué paso- Comento apenado por el hecho de revelar que una hembra lo había noqueado

-¿Bardock que significa, no dijiste que no había rastro de la chica?-Pregunto ahora la reina

-Mi reina, no la hayamos, ella debe estar muy bien escondida, en el planeta no se hayo ni rastro de ella, ¿creen que si Freezer la tiene, la haya mandado?- Pregunto, era una posibilidad

-Hay otra posibilidad- Comento la Reina, Vegeta ya estaba impaciente –El Doctor, el dijo que la niña sufrió un accidente, fue cuando se decidió que las visitar cesarían hasta el regreso del príncipe, la niña perdió la memoria, sus padres y nosotros optamos porque lo mejor era que no se le dijera por completo lo del compromiso con el príncipe….- Fue interrumpida

-¿Por qué harías eso si tú misma y mi padre así lo hicieron?-Pregunto en tono sombrío el príncipe

-Era lo mejor, en el momento, si alguien más se enteraba podría utilizarla contra nosotros, ella sabia del compromiso, el collar se le pidió jamás quitárselo en señal de que lo respetaba aun si no se acordaba- Continuo el Rey

-El Doctor, hizo un invento, algo para que la niña pasara por una saiya normal en caso de que fuera vista, su coloración no era visible, ella se vería como cualquier saiya normal, si ella escapo y no sabía de que era el príncipe su compañero, tal vez incluso pueda pensar que nosotros organizamos el ataque- Comento Bardock

-Si es cierto, si ella puede pasar por normal ante nuestros ojos, puede que jamás la encontráramos por eso, y sus niveles de energía, algo debe de estar estorbándola, ella debe ser casi tan fuerte como el príncipe, pero ningún guerrero lo es solo Kakaroto, y si ella lo venció fácil, quiere decir que se oculta- Dijo la Reina Molesta

-¿Entonces me dicen que mi compañera no me recuerda, incluso puede que me odie, y todo porque no fuimos capaces de protegerla antes?-Golpeo la mesa con ira –Hay que encontrarla, ella está aquí, puede que entre nosotros, pero alguien le debe de ayudar, no hay manera de que sola estuviera desde pequeña sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y no me importa si revisan casa por casa, ella debe estar en el palacio- Rugió de ira y frustración

No podía contenerse frente a ellos, el quería a esa niña, ahora ya no lo era pero su recuerdo era de una pequeña niña azul, tan rebelde, con un carácter desafiante, y gran fuerza, el dejo caer sus defensas un momento, todos notaron que el Príncipe desarrollo algo mas por la niña, el lo dejo ver con ese comportamiento, era más que puro orgullo de macho herido, había algo mas

-Príncipe tome en cuenta que ella, puede que si la encontremos no seamos capaces de traerla, si ella es tan fuerte príncipe, habría que traerla por las buenas, o podría desatarse una guerra en el planeta- Comento Bardock, si ella realmente pensaba todo eso, entonces era una gran posibilidad

-Si alguno la encuentra se me informara, ella tendrá que recordar, si ella aun lleva el collar quiere decir que respeta el compromiso, así la hallaremos, ella es mía, y no quiero que vuelva a desaparecer, está en el planeta y la quiero aquí- Moliendo los dientes

-Si hijo, pero ella no te recuerda, tendrás que ser paciente si la hayamos- Comento la Reina viendo el estado de su hijo

-Príncipe, no puedes perder el control, estamos en épocas de Guerra, si Freezer no la tiene es un punto a favor, solo se prudente, recuerda que ella es tu compañera, pero si Freezer sabe lo que hemos ocultado, el podría tratar de dar de nuevo con ella- Contesto el Rey " _Este chico ha sido unido a esa hembra de manera más allá de lo normal, creo que se enamoro, espero solo que sea prudente no puede tener estas escenas fuera de aquí, eso podría ser su ruina_ " Pensó el Rey

-Sé lo que quieres decir padre, lo hare, solo encuéntrenla antes que nadie, si Freezer cree que tampoco la encontramos, tal vez incluso la dio por muerta, cosa que es mejor- Finalizo el príncipe

-0o0-

-Lord Freezer, lamento informar, seguimos sin información, parece que la hembra azul, desapareció, en los planetas que se ha buscado no se ha hallado rastros, hemos mandado gente a Vegeta-si, y ninguna hembra resulto inusual- Comento un ser de color naranja, bajo, con cuernos en lo que debía ser nariz, era una raza extraña

-Todos son unos incompetentes, como es posible que se les extraviara una mocosa y que lleven años sin encontrarla, esa mocosa podría ser la diferencia entre ganar o perder- Suspiro mirando la ventana frente a él –Esa chiquilla, si las leyendas son ciertas podría ser una buena adquisición para mi imperio, pero también para los Saiyajin, esos molestos monos, pueden ser mi ruina-

-Señor, seguiremos buscando, si es verdad y vive la hallaremos- Comento la criatura naranja

-Eso espero, quiero a esa hembra aquí, a mis servicios- Mientras se dejaba relajar en su trono la bestia rosada

-0o0-

-¿Esto es la Cámara de Gravedad?-Pregunto despectivo el príncipe a la hembra frente a él, quien solo estaba moviendo botones dentro del aparto circular frente a ellos

-Si príncipe, puedo asegurarle que es resistente, puede usted probarla, sugiero que empiece con 5O veces la gravedad aumentada, o podría lastimarse nuestro príncipe, y no queremos eso- Contesto sarcástica

-Hembra recuerda tu lugar en esta sala- Dijo él con los ojos entre abiertos, con una sonrisa de advertencia

-Lo sé muy bien príncipe, nunca se me olvidara créame-

Ninguno noto que la cola del príncipe abandono su cintura y se movía de un lado a otro, estaba eufórica, como si eso fuera algo ya vivido, el príncipe estaba soltando de su aroma una suave brisa de excitación

Ella lo empezó a notar, bueno eso podía ser un punto a su favor, ella utilizaría esta atracción que el príncipe empezó a sentir por ella

Se acerco de manera coqueta a él, contoneando sus caderas, el príncipe a un no notaba su cola tan llena de alegría

-Vamos príncipe no quiere probar- Dijo en tono meloso cerca de el –Podría ser su rival hoy- Ella sintió desenrollar su cola, la paso por la mejilla del príncipe

De momento el se inmuto, no podía creer que esta chica lo tocara, y sobre todo que lo estuviera excitando tanto, ni siquiera hizo nada para retirar la cola de la chica que lo toco con tal suavidad, como ella, siempre recordándola

-Que hembra tan vulgar- Le dijo tratando de ocultar lo evidente

-Bueno príncipe, debería saber que me siento alagada, pero no deseo nada de usted, y puedo notar que usted si lo hace- Señalando la entrepierna del príncipe que mostraba su endurecido miembro por debajo del xpandex azul, pues se había quitado la armadura

Él lo noto y sus colores rojos, pasaron a ser más visibles en su rostro


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Milk fue con Kakaroto a su casa, tenían cosas que hablar aun

-¿Y sabes a donde me llevaras en nuestra cita?- Pregunto tímida la saiya

-Bueno conozco un lugar, lejos del reino, es un lugar muy bonito, nadie más sabe de él, podemos ir y te lo mostrare- Dijo él un poco nervioso

Llevo a la chica, era una cueva, adentro parecía ser un lindo jardín, un lago pequeño, con tonos de azul y verde resaltando el paisaje, ellos estuvieron ahí por un rato, Kakaroto se quito todas sus prendas sin pudor de que la chica seguía ahí, y se metió al agua, Milk solo podía mirar avergonzada, en su vida había visto a un chico desnudo, y es que Kakaroto no era cualquier chico, todo su cuerpo tan bien definido, ella no quería

Sus ojos la traicionaron, hecho un leve vistazo al hombre que la había reclamado, el la vio, una vez en el agua no entendía porque seguía vestida y no se metía con él al agua

-¿Milk no vendrás?- Le pregunto honesto, el en su vida guerrera, era un hombre de temer, pero guardaba algo de inocencia en cuanto a las chicas, pues no había visto a ninguna, sabia pues su hermano le dijo, pues el acostumbraba a ser un casanova con las chicas

Pero esta era no solo una chica, si no su compañera

-No tengo con que meterme, ¿no pensaras que me desnude frente a ti?- Pregunto sonrojada

-Pues eres mi compañera, no hay nadie que te vea, ¿por qué?, ¿Te molesta que yo lo haga?- Pregunto sereno

-Bueno pero voltéate, hasta que me meta, no me veas Kakaroto- Dijo al chico quien obedeció

-0o0-

El príncipe estaba molesto, como podía excitarse con esa chica tan extraña, y permitirse que se diera cuenta de lo que le ocurría

-Bueno que acaso no soy hombre, si viene una hembra descarada a entregarse ante mi porque habría de rechazarla- Le contesto acercándose a ella, acorralándola en la Cámara de Gravedad

Ella era más fuerte sí, pero sentía también una fuerte atracción, el aroma del príncipe, era simplemente agradable, familiar, deseable –Entonces es cierto, la reputación de nuestro príncipe, toma mujeres alrededor de los planetas, solo por placer- Contesto intrigada, ella misma empezó a sentir una ola de excitación, que para el príncipe no paso desapercibida

-¿Entonces eres celosa?- Pregunto cerca de la oreja de la chica, mientras su cola se enredo en la cintura de ella

-No se puede celar algo que no es tuyo, verdad príncipe- Dijo ella en tono seductor, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos

El plan no era acostarse con él, pues ella ya tenía compañero, no quería fallarle incluso si este, la dejo de buscar, o no había aparecido

El príncipe tomo a la chica de las caderas, esa hembra era deseable, muy deseable, su aroma era exquisito, cerro sus ojos, imaginando por un momento que fuera ella, sintiendo las piernas de la hembra, escucho un gemido de parte de ella, su excitación crecía, tanto como la de él, a punto estaba de quitar la armadura de la chica, deslizando suave sus manos por debajo de este para sentir sus pechos

Ella no quería luchar, se dejo llevar, su cola la abandono por completo su cintura, paseaba por los brazos de él, tocando su rostro, su suave tacto bajaba, ella nunca antes se sintió así, pero este chico la estaba haciendo enloquecer

-¡Príncipe!- Se escucho un grito que hizo a ambos saiya separarse, solo para regresar a la realidad

El gruño bajo, estaba tan excitado, a punto de tomar a esa hembra, por un momento pensando que fuera su Bulma, y venia esta necia y lo arruinaba todo

Bulma agradeció, pues ella no era capaz de detener lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, " _Eres tan estúpida, no vuelvas a jugar así, no ves que tienes un compromiso que cumplir, y que ibas a hacer, dejar que te tomara el príncipe, el solo te iba a utilizar, y tu traicionarías a tu promesa_ "

-¿Qué quieres Fasha?- Pregunto molesto

-Yo me retiro, sabe el príncipe como encender la maquina, si hay alguna falla, podría informarlo por el scuter- Y salió, pasando por un lado de Fasha

Quien la tomo del brazo para acercarse a ella –Ni se te ocurra maldita hibrido, si te vuelves a acercar al príncipe tratando de seducirlo, te morirás- Le dijo en tono peligroso con un gruñido

Ella solo se soltó, y miro a la chica, no se dejaría intimidar nunca, y menos por esa tipa que tenía una deuda con su familia, con Milk, por haberla humillado desde pequeña

Vegeta seguía esperando una respuesta de Fasha, estaba molesto por todo lo ocurrido, estuvo a punto de traicionarse a sí mismo, a su compañera, él sabía que estaba ahí, solo tenía que esperar, pero pronto le invadió una duda " _¿Por qué, yo quería tomar a esta hembra?"_

-Príncipe, eh venido para comprobar la nueva tecnología, pensé que le serviría un contrincante de pelea- Dijo ella acercándose, tratando de tocarlo

El solo se alejo de la hembra, ella le causaba odio, su aroma no lo encendía, solo le molestaba, su cercanía igual

-No necesito de ti Fasha, ahora largo de mi vista- Sentencio

-Pero mi príncipe yo podría ser más que solo una ayuda para sus entrenamientos-Dijo con voz que derrochaba lujuria, se empezó a quitar todo frente al príncipe

El se acerco a ella con una sonrisa de lado, estaba cerca de la hembra, la vio de pies a cabeza, era hermosa sí, no había duda

-Si no te vistes en este instante, y te retiras de mi presencia te juro que será tu último día, entiendes, ya me canse de ti- Dijo frio y sereno, provocando a Fasha un miedo tal, sin embargo tomo su ropa, pero miro de nuevo al príncipe

-¿Qué tiene esa puta que no tenga, ella es solo un maldito hibrido?-Pregunto con recelo

-Largo- Rugió el príncipe

Pero eras cierto, que tenía esa saiya que lo volvió loco en unos momentos, estuvo a punto de tomarla sin importarle nada, perdió todo, ¿porque era diferente?, ella no podía ser Bulma, pues la saiya descrita por Kakaroto tenía el cabello largo, y si se escondía, no se pondría frente a él, pero algo tenia, sería solo atracción física, era lo más probable, tanto años soñando con ver a su compañera con tocarla, con tenerla, debía haberle afectado

-0o0-

Milk se metió al agua, estaba tibia, sintió el agarre de su cintura, era Kakaroto tomándola por detrás en un abrazo

Ella se sonrojo, ella no tenía nada de ropa y el chico tampoco, si bien era cierto que una vez que pedían compañeras los saiya, entonces venia el apareamiento, ellos eran instintivos, como animales, pero Milk seguía un poco nerviosa con eso

-Milk, yo…. – No podía decirlo, era tan raro –Yo te quiero- Dijo en un susurro como si alguien más los pudiera estar escuchando

Ella se volteo, jamás imagino que él le fuera a decir esas palabras, si bien ella acepto fue porque le gustaba, era un buen compañero para cualquiera, y se sentía diferente cerca de él, lo quería, pero pensó que jamás debía decirlo, pues el tal vez solo la eligió por ser fuerte

Sus ojos buscaron los de él, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por parte de ella, lo beso, fue un beso dulce, tranquilo, mientras ambos se acostumbraban a sus labios, la cola de Kakaroto empezó a tocar desde los pies hasta los muslos de la hembra, subía y bajaba despacio por debajo del agua, ella solo empezó a sentir una ola de éxtasis

Sus toques eran suaves pero posesivos, como queriendo marcar lo que le pertenecía, ella abandono sus labios, bajando al cuello del saiya, lo besaba tierno, el dejo escapar un gruñido por el sentimiento nuevo, estaba excitándose tanto, empezó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de su compañera, tocando su cintura, era pequeña, si pero fuerte, llegando a sus pechos

Eran tan suaves, empezó a tocarlos con temor de lastimarla, pero ella dejo escapar un gemido de placer, haciendo que deseara escuchar mas, su cola empezó a rozar la intimidad de la chica, haciendo que se arquera ante una ola de placer, dejando más cerca de el sus pechos, empezó a besar su cuello, la tomo de la cintura mientras bajaba su besos, hasta sus pechos, sus pezones estaban tan endurecidos, que provocaron al saiya morderlos despacio y succionarlos, dejando escapar mas gemidos de ella

Enrollo sus piernas a la cadera del chico, mientras su cola ahora tomaba su cintura de manera posesiva, ella podía sentir la excitación de su hombre rozar su intimidad, al punto del deseo que empezaba a doler no tenerlo dentro de ella, lo miro, se apodero de sus labios, este beso era más salvaje, más deseoso el uno del otro

-¿Milk quieres esto?- Le pregunto entre jadeos

-Si Kakaroto, soy tuya- Le dijo con sus ojos clavados en el mientras sentía como él empezó a entrar en ella

Lo hacía despacio, por temor de lastimarla, pero es que para él era más que excitante, que de un momento no noto el dolor que le causaba, pero es que ella era tan estrecha, que se sentía más que bien entrar, se aferro a su cuello, y mientras el terminaba de entrar en ella, ella sintió ese deseo incontrolable de morder su cuello, dejando una marca de sus colmillos, el grito de placer, ella chupo la sangre de su amado, y sintió como el dolor menguaba solo para dejar pasar más placer en ella

El se empezó a mover despacio en ella, ella empezó a gemir más cerca de su cuello, moviendo sus caderas de manera rítmica con él, mientras la embestía debajo del agua, fue acercándose a su boca, la beso, y bajo a su cuello, sentía tanto placer, beso su cuello, cuando sintió la fuerte necesitad de morderla igual, haciendo que ella gritara, pues esa mordida se convino con su éxtasis final, en un orgasmo maravilloso, mientras por su mente pasaron imágenes de ambos, compartiendo recuerdos, de manera tan rápida, y pronto el sintió que su liberación se acercaba, dejándose venir dentro de ella, derramando todo de sí en su hembra

Los dos estaban con sus reparaciones cortadas, se miraban, con cariño, su unión era completa ahora, los dos habían marcado el uno al otro, compartían mas, sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos, su unión fue completa, en un éxtasis tal

Salieron del agua, se recostaron en la hierba, ella se quedo profundamente dormida, en los brazos de él; él no podía creer la felicidad que tenía en su pecho, pero debía controlarlo antes de partir, no podía mostrarse débil, si bien marco a su compañera, no era algo común, pues no todos los saiya aceptaban unirse por completo

-0o0-

Bulma llego a su casa, entro a su habitación, estaba todavía excitada, ese estúpido príncipe hizo que bajara sus defensas, ella se mostro como un animal indefenso, y eso la molestaba

Se quito la armadura, y toco el collar lo vio –Por favor, encuéntrame pronto, quiero ser libre- Dijo para ella misma, mientras no noto que movió su pulsera dejándose ver tal cual era, quedando dormida en la sala de la casa, un sueño tal la invadió sin notarlo ahí se quedo

-0o0-

Kakaroto se despertó después de un poco de sueño, vio a su compañera aun en sus brazos, la vistió con el xpandex, de manera delicada, la llevaría a su casa, luego de recoger sus cosas, la llevaría con él, a donde su propia casa otorgada por el rey, ya no la dejaría irse, era suya en cuerpo y alma, pero ahora la llevaba en sus brazos, hasta llegar a su casa


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

-¡Príncipe tenemos un problema!- Se escucho por el scuter de Vegeta quien seguía entrenando en la cámara de gravedad

Se detuvo un momento de su arduo entrenamiento, de verdad este invento de la hembra Blu era genial, sentía como sus entrenamientos eran más fructíferos, y con eso en mente siguió entrenando hasta entrada la noche, cuando fue interrumpido por Radiks

-¿Qué problema?, espero que sea de importancia para haber irrumpido mi formación- Dijo molesto por el scuter

-Me han pedido que nos reunamos en la sala de Trono con su los Reyes, Nappa, Kakaroto y mi padre, es Freezer- Dijo Radiks, el ya iba en camino

-Entiendo, voy enseguida comunícate con Kakaroto- Y así corto la comunicación

"¿ _Qué carajos quería la lagartija maldita ahora_?" Se preguntaba, mientras se secaba el sudor, y se ponía todas sus prendas reales para asistir a esa reunión urgente

-0o0-

Kakaroto llego con Milk en sus brazos, abrió la puerta de la casa y ahí, en el sofá frene a él estaba ella, Bulma estaba recostada, profundamente dormida; por una fracción de segundo se sorprendió tanto de verla que estuvo a nada de dejar caer a Milk de sus brazos

No podía creer lo que veía, era la misma hembra de la noche en el bosque, pero se había cortado el cabello, y algo aun mas importante ¡era Blu! la hermana de Milk, como no se dieron cuenta antes, sus niveles de energía no eran fuera de lo normal cuando la conocieron, si les impresiono ver a las dos hembras tan fuertes, pero como imaginar quien era, si se veía como cualquier otra

Entonces se detuvo un momento, y recordó, cuando se unió a Milk, pudo ver rápidos recuerdos de una niña, un golpe, un libro, una promesa, un destello azul, la tierra, consolando a ella por sus padres, fueron tan rápidos que no le dio importancia en el momento

Pero si la despertaba lo más posible era que otra vez lo dejara fuera de combate, lo primero fue avisarle al príncipe

Salió con Milk aun en brazos, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, pero antes de comunicarse con el príncipe, Radiks le llamo, haciendo que su scuter sonara y levantara a Bulma dentro de la casa

-Kakaroto es urgente que vengas al palacio, es una reunión de última hora, deja lo que sea que estés haciendo, se trata de Freezer- Dijo Radiks en tono serio y urgente

-Entiendo hermano, voy para el castillo en este momento, no tardo en llegar- Contesto

-Nos vemos Kakaroto- Y termino la comunicación

Bueno ya sabía donde Bulma estuvo todo ese tiempo, ahora solo tendría que ser cauteloso y decirle al príncipe, no podía saber ella que la habían encontrado, por alguna razón los vio como enemigos su única oportunidad era ser discretos con esto

Dentro de la casa Bulma se había despertado cuando escucho un scuter, rápido se levando vio su cola moverse, y esta era azul, sintió fuera de su casa el Ki de Kakaroto, rápido movió su pulsera, dando gracias de que no hubiese entrado antes y la hubiera visto, pues ahora era el compañero de Milk si, pero seguía siendo un enemigo igual mientras la buscara

Cuando Kakaroto toco la puerta, ella abrió, viendo a su hermana en sus brazos, ella ya se veía normal, Kakaroto se asombro, por suerte no lo noto Bulma

-Blu, debo dejar a Milk aquí, tengo algo importante en el castillo, luego vendré por ella- Dijo tímidamente, pues ella iba con la ropa puesta mal, y además para Bulma no paso desapercibido que olía a él, y este se medio apeno

-Claro Kakaroto, déjala en su recamara, cuando despierte yo le digo- Contesto con una sonrisa

-Blu, ustedes son mi familia, ¿Lo sabes verdad?, como tal, yo las protegería de cualquier cosa, aun si mi vida dependiera de ello- Dijo con sinceridad, porque Milk era su compañera, y Blu o Bulma era prácticamente su Princesa aunque no se acordara ella misma

-Lo sé Kakaroto, por eso me alegro que mi hermana te aceptara, eres un buen compañero- Dijo ella después que el depósito a su hermana en la cama –Kakaroto tu sabes que nosotras no somos completamente saiya, y madre nos enseño que sentir no es malo- Mientras le dio un abrazo sincero –Kakaroto eres….- No podía terminar, no quería decir nada que pudiera luego contradecir

-Gracias Blu; Me tengo que ir, pero regresare- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras partía al castillo

-0o0-

En el castillo se reunieron los Saiyajin, estaban todos intrigados, sus caras eran de molestia, como ocurría esto, y además ¿Por qué?, era la pregunta que giraba en sus cabezas

-Entonces ¿Freezer estará aquí mañana a medio día?- Pregunto Radiks quien igual que todos estaba conmocionado

-Así es, el ha llamado, dice que se quiere reunir con nosotros, dado el acuerdo de paz que hay por el momento- Contesto el Rey molesto

-Esto no debe ser nada bueno, esa lagartija algo quiere, ¿Por qué se dejaría venir así, de pronto y sin decir con mas que unas horas de anticipación?- Comento Bardock

-¿Sabrá que la encontramos?- Pregunto Kakaroto, dejando a Radiks y Nappa con la boca abierta, pues no tenían esa información

-No creo, pero sí es seguro que sus intenciones son vigilarnos, tal vez viene a ver como hemos progresado, por eso debemos ser cautelosos y no debemos provocar la guerra- Suspiro la Reina pesado –Príncipe tendrá que tratar de manera agradable a ese miserable, igual que todos, debemos saber a qué viene, y ser más listos aun, nada puede perturba la estancia aquí, hay que ser cautos- Dijo de manera áspera pero con odio, ella igual odia a ese maldito

Hace años trato de llevarse al príncipe cuando aún era un niño, pero la Reina jamás lo permitiría, y ahora quería paz, no eso no era propio de esa sabandija, era lista y venia a ver los avances, pero ellos serian más listos aun

-Lo tomare en cuenta- Contesto Vegeta a su madre

-¡NO!, tu lo harás Vegeta, si damos un paso en falso esto podría ser riesgoso- Sentencio el Rey

-Está bien padre, yo daré mi mejor falso yo para esa lagartija, ahora solo queda- Dijo volteando los ojos –Creo que de momento será mejor que Bulma siga escondida, al menos así Freezer tampoco podrá encontrarla- Contesto muy a su pesar, pero era lo mejor

Entonces Kakaroto pensó rápido, si le decía al príncipe que la encontró podía poner todo en riesgo, sobre todo la propia seguridad de ella, pues podrían notar el obvio interés del príncipe por ella y eso podría poner en peligro a ambos, lo mejor sería esperar a que Freezer se fuera

Y mientras tratar de descubrir porque se ocultaba, tendría que conseguir respuestas pronto, tal vez decirle a ella, esa era una mejor opción dada las circunstancias

La junta termino, salieron todos de ahí, tenían que prepararse para la llegada de Freezer, pero antes de que Kakaroto se fuera Vegeta lo tomo del brazo estrellándolo contra una pared, ya que todos se habían ido

-Kakaroto me vale una mierda lo que dije, vamos a encontrar a Bulma pronto, si ese maldito viene ella está en peligro, y no puedo permitir que de nuevo algo le pase, así que más vale que la encontremos pronto- Dijo en tono peligrosamente serio el Príncipe

Esto hizo que Kakaroto pensara que era mejor ocultarlo por el momento, el Príncipe podía cometer un error si seguía así, pero el protegería a Bulma, no permitiría que nada le pasara con la llegada de Freezer

-Claro Vegeta, te prometo que lo hare, esta vez ella será bien protegida- Contesto seguro a su príncipe

-Eso espero Kakaroto- Dijo molesto

Esta noticia de Freezer en el planeta Vegeta-si no era nada bueno, estaba a punto de explotar todo a su alrededor, estaba tan cerca de encontrar a Bulma, y ahora regresaba Freezer, no había manera de que el maldito supiera que la habían encontrado, pero si ese era su objetivo no lo permitiría, el estaba ahí ahora

-0o0-

Cuando Kakaroto regreso por Milk, ella seguía dormida, y Blu estaba también ya en su cuarto, sus presencias se sentían apenas, pues estaban dormidas, así que Kakaroto opto por meterse en la cama con su compañera, enrollando su cola en su cintura para atraerla a él, esto era una forma protectora de los machos saiya

-Milk yo les voy a proteger, no permitiría jamás que nada les pasara- Susurro a ella que estaba dormida, mientras el caía en el sueño

-0o0-

Vegeta después de una ducha se metió en su cama, no podía dormir del estrés, esa lagartija cerca no era bueno, pero el sueño lo invadió

 **Flashback**

 **-Vegeta ¿Tu me quieres?-Pregunto una pequeña niña de cabello azul**

 **-Niña eres mi compañera, eso debe ser suficiente, además nosotros no mostramos estúpidos sentimientos humanos- Contesto el pequeño Príncipe sonrojado**

 **Habían pasado 6 meses desde que conoció a Bulma, y sus actitudes eran raras, pues es que ella también era mitad humana, y en ocasiones preguntaba cosas que incomodaban al pequeño Príncipe**

 **-Pero aun así, ¿Es solo porque soy diferente y una leyenda, es solo por eso que tu aceptaste?- Dijo con sus ojitos azules tristes –Yo… no quiero este estúpido color entonces- Dijo ella molesta**

 **-Niña porque eres tan molesta, tu y yo ya estamos prometidos, y aceptaste, es nuestro deber- Contesto, le molesto ver a la niña triste pero no podía mostrarse débil y decir que empezó a querer a esa pequeña**

 **-Pero yo si te quiero Vegeta- Dijo ella casi en susurro**

 **El se asombro ante su confesión, no había mas nadie en lugar de momento, y el rápido se acerco a su carita, y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla –Yo también- Dijo rápido y en un susurro para que solo ella escuchara**

 **Ella lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa y lo abrazo, haciendo que enrojeciera, esta niña era rara, si era fuerte eh iba a ser una gran guerrera, pero era demasiado expresiva, sin embargo el respondió a su abrazo rápido y luego**

 **-Niña no le digas a nadie, esto… es un secreto- Dijo el mirando con su ceño fruncido a la pequeña quien asintió con su cabeza y una hermosa sonrisa**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-0o0-

Kakaroto despertó en casa de Milk, con ella a su lado, cuando sus ojos se abrieron le sonrió, y de pronto de un salto se paro para ver que estaba en su casa, luego de que le explicara los sucesos, fueron a la cocina a desayunar, junto a Blu, pero una vez ahí

-Yo tengo que hablar con ustedes chicas, ahora son mi familia, y debo ser sincero- Dijo Kakaroto serio, poniendo a las hembras nerviosas

-¿Pasa algo Kakaroto?- Pregunto Blu

-Sí, es una misión, hace años el Rey nos encargo a mi familia y a otros pocos saiya de confianza buscar a una hembra diferente, ella es una leyenda, la saiyajin azul, sus padres murieron hace años, un ataque del cual no se pudo defender, esa niña es importante porque ella es… la compañera del Príncipe Vegeta y desde que se entero de su desaparición la ha buscado en todos los planetas aliados- Comento sereno

Ellas escucharon con atención, pero cuando dijo que era la compañera del príncipe, Bulma sintió algo en su corazón, casi se desmaya ante la revelación

-¿Qué estás diciendo Kakaroto?- Milk pregunto asombrada, como era eso posible

-Puedo confiar en ustedes, esa chica se llama Bulma Briefs, la hemos buscado por años, para protegerla ella y el príncipe se comprometieron de niños, ella debe tener consigo una de las joyas de la reina- Comento, examinando a las hermanas –Es un collar con piedras negras, se lo entrego el mismo príncipe para sellar el compromiso, el día que Milk me trajo, la encontré pero ella me noqueo creo que piensa que somos sus enemigos-

-No Kakaroto eso es mentira, ¿cómo es posible?, tú no puedes decir eso- Dijo Blu quien se paro desesperada de la mesa y empezó a frotar su frente en un frenesí de estrés


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Rápidamente Milk se levanto de la mesa y fue junto a su hermana para calmarla

-Tranquila, todo esto debe ser…. No se que decirte…- Realmente a las dos les cayo la noticia como un balde de agua fría

Bulma miro a Kakaroto quien solo la veía intrigado, tal vez el ya sabía que era ella –Kakaroto eso no puede ser, los Reyes, ellos han buscado a esa niña porque es una amenaza para el reino, no puedes venir y decir que la buscas para cuidarla, ¿Qué está pasando?- Dijo enojada, furiosa, estaba sin querer elevando su Ki

-Tienes que calmarte- Le dijo Milk al notar su Ki alterado

-Tienen que creerme, al principio no sabía a quién buscábamos, el príncipe se había ido a su formación 10 años, no se le aviso, pensaron que la encontraríamos antes de que regresara, incluso se llego a pensar que Freezer la tenia, y Vegeta planeaba ir y recuperarla pero ella está aquí, y ustedes saben donde esta ¿Verdad?- Les dijo levantándose, preparándose para lo que Bulma pensara, esta vez tenía que controlarla y hacerla entender

-La compañera del príncipe es Fasha, ella así lo ha dicho durante años, ella es una saiyajin pura, la más fuerte de las elites, que son saiya puras, ¿Por qué mentirías en algo así?, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Kakaroto?-Dijo Milk molesta estaba a punto de ponerse en posición de ataque, si era su compañero pero su hermana era aun más valiosa, su promesa, su palabra era primero hacia ella

-Milk, yo no les mentiría en algo así, es la verdad- Suspiro pesado –Fasha se ha auto proclamado así, pero el príncipe tiene a su compañera desde la infancia, no se podía decir nada de esto para protegerla, sin tenerla no podía decir nada pensando que alguien más la buscara y la encontrara-

-Kakaroto ¿tú lo sabes, no es así?, dime ¿ya lo sabe el príncipe?- Pregunto Bulma quitándose la armadura, dejando ver la joya que tenía en el cuello

-¡Bulma no!- Dijo Milk al ver a su hermana revelándole a Kakaroto quien era ella

-¡Si lo sé!, ayer te vi de nuevo, pero entiéndelo te queremos proteger, el príncipe no lo sabe aun, es un riesgo decírselo en este momento, Freezer viene hoy, estará aquí en unos momentos más, y no podemos ponerte en peligro princesa- Dijo el arrodillándose ante Bulma, quien ahora se mostraba a él con sus verdaderos colores

Ella no sabía como reaccionar, todos esos años pensando que la familia real eran sus enemigos, que habían atacado su casa, pero ciertamente ninguna presencia de los elites o la familia real había sido la que sintió aquel día del ataque, y ahora Kakatoro le decía que era la compañera del príncipe, ella la princesa de Vegeta-si, la futura reina, ella que vivió escondida durante años, preparándose para ser libre, pero ahora sabía que su destino era estar aquí, proteger a su pueblo, y es que siempre sintió que era su obligación, pero no pensó que fuera tanta su responsabilidad

Milk la miro impresionada, Kakaroto se arrodillo ante ella, si Bulma era la princesa ella no podía mas tratarla como una igual, era de la realeza, ella una elite sí, pero no más, era solo una siervo, así que de inmediato cayó de rodillas ante su hermana, más bien su princesa

-Milk, Kakaroto no hagan eso, no por favor- Y se arrodillo para tomar a Milk –Tu eres mi hermana, compañera o no del príncipe, tu y madre son mi familia ahora, ustedes me ayudaron aun cuando creímos que corríamos el riesgo de morir si se descubría la verdad, tu jamás lo vuelvas a hacer- Dijo levantando a su hermana en un abrazo

-Pero Bulma, eres la futura Reina, yo solo un siervo- Contesto Milk humilde

-No, tu eres mi hermana, así será siempre, entiéndelo no pienses jamás otra cosa- Le dijo mirándola fijamente, volteando ahora hacia Kakaroto –Y tu eres mi hermano, el compañero de mi hermana, mi familia también Kakaroto-

-Bulma, no podemos decirle aun al príncipe, si Freezer se entera de ti podría tomarte para manipular la casa real de Vegeta-si, es mejor decirle en cuanto Freezer este fuera del planeta, y debemos prepararnos, la guerra está más cerca, y la verdad pensamos que esta visita inesperada es para espiar nuestros avances-

-No lo dudaría, si es así, debemos mantener en secreto la tecnología de la Cámara de Gravedad, y el príncipe debe convertirse en el Súper Saiyajin, y todos nosotros debemos entrenar mas arduamente- Comento Milk

-Así es, eso es lo más importante ahora, tendré mas cuidado con mi identidad, ahora ¿Ustedes se mudaran, Kakaroto te llevaras a Milk?- Pregunto

-No, me las llevare a las dos, ahí estarán más protegidas, y tengo que mantenerla cerca Princesa, aunque sus poderes me superen, es mi deber protegerla, y en mi casa podría hacerlo mejor, si no le molesta- Dijo él con una sonrisa

-Por mi está bien- Dijo Bulma –Hay que prepararnos entonces para la llegada de Freezer-

Dispusieron todo para cambiar su residencia, iban a arreglarse para presentarse ante Freezer, pues se iba a recibir a la lagartija con todos los elites presentes, en un banquete para él, ya todos habían sido informados, Milk y Blu fueron a casa de Kakaroto instalándose ahora ahí, preocupadas ahora por superarse más que nunca, si Freezer tenía la ligera sospecha incluso podía dar comienzo a la guerra, y no podían permitirse que el pueblo sufriera por una torpeza

Bulma tenía aun mucho que procesar en su mente, ella sabía que el collar la llevaría hasta su compañero pero no pensó nunca que fuera el príncipe, ahora entendía que cuando su madre le iba a hablar de los Reyes tal vez era para pedirles ayuda, no que pensara que ellos los atacaron, pero otras miles de dudas le invadieron

Ella se había guardado para su compañero, lo espero, y el príncipe tenía una terrible fama de acostarse con cada hembra en los planetas conocidos, y después de su encuentro empezó a creer que si lo había hecho, no sería fuera de lo normal pues ellos no se comprometían con saiya por amor o cariño, si no por el simple hecho de engrandar herederos poderosos, y sabia que una mescla de ellos sería un gran guerrero y futuro rey, si por eso debieron comprometerse, por eso la buscaba de manera constante, para perpetuar bien el linaje de la casa real, que mas podía ser si no eso, era obvio que jamás podrían seguir otros sentimientos pues así eran los saiya, y muy pocos como Kakaroto los tenían, pero claro los escondían muy bien para no parecer débiles

-0o0-

En el castillo Vegeta parecía una fiera, caminaba de un lado a otro, molesto, furioso, quería poder saber cómo era Bulma ahora, todo, su fuerza su aroma, con eso podría encontrarla más fácilmente y podría protegerla ahora que su mayor enemigo estaba a punto de aterrizar en el planeta, cuando vio que venía Kakaroto con las mismas hembras de la vez pasada, una parecía ser la que era ahora su compañera, pero traía a esa hembra a Blu, con el también, y sin saber por qué empezó a molestarse con su compañero

Lo vio dejar a las hembras en sus lugares para esperar la llegada de Freezer, mientras él fue a saludar a su príncipe

-Príncipe Vegeta- Saludo Kakaroto en una reverencia

-Kakaroto en lugar de perder tú tiempo con esas saiya no deberías buscar a Bulma- Dijo molesto y un tanto celoso

-Príncipe sabe que ahora con la llegada de Freezer tenemos que ser más cautelosos, pero le aseguro que ella estará a salvo- Dijo mientras tomo su lugar en la mesa

Vegeta no podía quitarle la mirada a esa saiya Blu, era muy hermosa, su aroma era exquisito, pero no podía dejarse llevar, él era el príncipe y quería a Bulma con él, quería que fuera ella quien provocara todo eso en el, ¿Por qué entonces, si nunca antes nadie le hizo sentirse así, ahora lo hacia esa saiya?

Todos estaban presentes para la llegada, se pusieron de pie para recibir a Freezer

Primero entro Zarbon, un hombre verde, de cabellera larga y trenzada, de hermosa apariencia, la mano derecha de Freezer, seguido por Dodoria, un ser de apariencia tosca, rosado con semblante de pocos amigos, y por ultimo Freezer era pequeño en tamaño, color rosado con lila, con cuernos, y una cola larga y pesada

Entro con una sonrisa en sus labios viendo detenidamente a cada saiya que había en el lugar, deteniéndose ante la familia real, ambas partes se reclinaron en un saludo cordial, y entonces movió su rostro hacia el soldado Zarbon

-Soldado traiga el presente que eh traído para nuestro querido Príncipe Vegeta- Dijo Freezer con una sonrisa de lado

-Sera un placer Lord Freezer- Dijo dirigiéndose la puerta

Vegeta y sus padres se sorprendieron, estaban pendientes de cuál era el dichoso presente del cual hablaba la lagartija

-Lord Freezer no debía traer nada, su presencia es más que suficiente- Dijo Vegeta irónico

-Oh pero príncipe, pero le agradara créame, se que le ha tomado un gran gusto por las hembras de otras especies, así que eh traído estas para usted- Contesto mirando al príncipe, cuando por la puerta venían entrando tres hermosas mujeres, eran de especies distintas

Una de ellas, era de figura hermosa, esbelta color lila, sus ojos eran hermosos color miel, su cabello morado, y venia vestida con ropas muy entalladas, marcando su cuerpo, la mujer se inclino al príncipe de manera respetuosa, seguida de otra hermosa chica, esta era de una especia color azul, sus ojos como el mar igual, hermosa, de cabellos blancos largos rizados, con ropas demasiados ligeras, y por ultimo una chica con rasgos humanoides, solo por su orejas en punta, y su tez amarillenta, eran hermosas las tres, se presentaron ante él en una reverencia, sabían cuál era su propósito, eran esclavas en la nave de Freezer, y ahora un obsequio para el disfrute de el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, así que tenían que ser respetuosas, o podrían sufrir las consecuencias, que eran morir de manera cruel

Vegeta miro a las mujeres, eran hermosas si, y no podía decirle a Freezer que no las tomaría, esto podría tomarlo como una falta de respeto a su persona, y cuando iba a contestar una saiya furiosa, hablo por el

-¡No veo la necesidad de traerle putas al príncipe mi Lord, esto es demasiado vulgar!- Dijo Fasha echa una fiera, no le agradaba saber que el príncipe tomara a otras hembras, pero que se las entregaran ahí frente a todos era el colmo

Bulma no podía decir que no estaba de acuerdo esta vez con Fasha, pero debía recordar su lugar ahí, y no alterarse

-¿Y tu quien eres hembra?- Pregunto Freezer –Acaso el príncipe a decidido tomar compañera ya, esto no se me ha informando y no veo como mi regalo afecte su descendencia- Dijo con burla a la saiya

-Lord Freezer por favor, no tome importancia al comentario, me ha agradado mucho su presente- Dijo Vegeta tratando de sonar lo más agradecido posible –Nappa, lleva astas mujeres al cuarto real- Ordeno

-Bueno era de esperarse, no veo porque las molestias de su compañera príncipe- Dijo Freezer

-No es mi compañera, yo no he tomado aún una Lord Freezer, simplemente es una hembra que no sabe el lugar que tiene en esta mesa- Dijo irritado mirando a Fasha quien ardía de furia

-Siendo así, parece que sus subordinados deberían saber respetar, merece un castigo, no me gusta esta clase de tratos ofensivos- Dijo Freezer con una sonrisa sínica

-Y así será señor- Contesto el Rey, quien se molesto pues el comentario de Fasha podría haber provocado molestias en Freezer – Por favor Radiks, retira de aquí a Fasha, luego se le dará un castigo por su indiscreción- Ordeno

Todos los demás presentes se sentaron y convivieron con la lagartija, mientras Bulma trataba de controlarse, pues sintió que la presencia de Zarbon era una de las cuales habían atacado a su familia años antes, en cuanto lo detecto, su ira se empezó a disparar, rápido Milk lo noto y tomo su mano para calmarla, no podía exponerse

Y Zarbon tomo especial interés en esa hembra, pues era bella en verdad, y después se acerco a ella

-Bella dama, ¿podría decirme cual es su nombre?- Dijo tomando su mano, para darle un beso

-Mi nombre es Blu Ox- Dijo ella de manera tranquila

Pero había unos pares de ojos mirando la escena; molesto Vegeta iba a ir directo al idiota para sacarle de encima a Blu pero alguien se le adelanto

-Bueno Zarbon, veo que has conocido a mi futura compañera- Dijo Kakaroto poniéndose frente a ella

-Valla Kakaroto no sabía que ibas a tomar más de una hembra, pensé que tenias ya una- Dijo Zarbon molesto

-Bueno pretendo tener un linaje bastante grande, y no hay nada que me lo impida, no soy de la realeza- Dijo él mientras tomo a Blu la cintura llevándosela lejos –Nos veremos Zarbon- Dijo mientras se retiraba

Vegeta gruño para su adentros, acaso el idiota de Kakaroto había tomado a las dos hembras, estaba furioso, con ganas de aplastarlo por tal cosa

Pero bueno no debía importarle pues él era el Príncipe, y su compañera era la Guerrera más poderosa, y estaba ahí en el plañera cerca de él, solo tenía que encontrarla, sin embargo empezó a desarrollar un interés por esa hembra Blu, el cual no podía explicar y eso le molestaba

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **No me maten, ¡ya pronto se juntaran! Tranquilos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

El banquete otorgado para Freezer paso rápido, todo los elite se despidieron, cada quien se dispuso a salir a su respectivos lugares

Kakaroto en ningún momento se aparto de Blu o de Milk, estuvo cerca todo el tiempo, en un aire protector, Vegeta estaba más que molesto con todo lo sucedido, y se retiro a su habitación

Cuando llego, se había olvidado que las putas que Freezer le había dado estarían en su habitación, las tres chicas estaban asustadas, estaban acostumbradas a ser violadas y torturadas por Freezer o sus hombres, y conocían que los hombres saiya eran demasiado violentos en el sexo, llegando a matar a algunas parejas extranjeras por su fuerza, sus ojos reflejaban ese miedo

Vegeta las vio aburrido, y dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, no pretendía dormir con ninguna, si Freezer las mando algo tramaba, además eran suyas ahora, no tenia porque dar explicaciones si no las tomaba, y se retiro, decidió ir al único lugar que le causaba agrado cuando estaba tan molesto, ahí dormiría seguramente eso le ayudaría

-0o0-

Freezer y sus hombres regresaron a sus naves, ahí estarían, no pretendían quedarse en el palacio

-Lord Freezer ¿usted cree que esa tal Fasha podría ser la chica azul?- Pregunto Dodoria

-No, esa hembra es una saiya idiota, pero también es una saiya pura, y la que buscamos es una hibrido, sin embargo todas las elites ahí presentes parecían normales- Contesto aburrido –Y no pude notar ningún apego especial con ninguna por parte del príncipe- Dijo tomando una copa de vino

-Si me permite Lord, los saiyajin no se apegan a sus compañeros, más bien solo los eligen por la fuerza, dudo que el príncipe sea distinto- Comento el soldado Zarbon

-Puede ser soldado, pero debemos tomar en cuenta cualquier posibilidad, no podemos permitir que esa chica siga escondida, ahora debe ser demasiado fuerte, y si no está con ellos podría ser beneficioso para nosotros- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado el lagarto

-0o0-

Bulma estaba furiosa, ese maldito Zarbon, fue ese bastardo uno de los que mato a sus padres, estaba segura, más que segura, ese imbécil, ese ki, era él, tenía tantas ganas de ir y matarlo en el mismo instante

Trato de calmarse, y para eso decidió salir, quería estar lejos, además pensar que su compañero al que tanto estuvo esperando estaba en esos momentos en la cama con tres mujeres le revolvía el estomago

-Imbécil, si no fuera por este maldito compromiso- Se repetía mientras volaba sin rumbo

Cuando llego a un lugar en especial, tantos años sin verlo, ahí estaba frente a la casa que alguna vez fue de su familia, donde una vez vivió con sus padres, pero ahora era diferente, no estaba destruida como la última vez que la vio, estaba otra vez en toda su gloria, como si el tiempo retrocedió

-¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?- Se pregunto, mientras entraba al lugar para sorprenderse de ver la casa tal y cual era antes, los cuartos, el laboratorio, el cuarto donde alguna vez ella descanso, la sala ahí estaba todo , como si nada hubiera pasado, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, que era eso, una broma de la vida

Estaba viendo cosas que no existían, como pudo todo volver, quien haría algo así, ¿Por qué?, estaba tan absorta que no sintió la presencia llegar, ella estaba en el que había sido su cuarto, arrodillada, dejando que una lagrima saliera ante los recuerdos

Vegeta había llegado, el mismo pidió que se reconstruyera aquella casa, quería poder encontrar a Bulma y al menos darle el placer de que viera todo como ella lo había visto quizás la última vez, como un regalo, ese era un lugar al que nadie iba, estaba prohibido, solo el iba a la casa, había una persona encargada de mantenerla limpia siempre, pero por lo regular ahí no había nadie, y Vegeta iba cuando se sentía frustrado por no poder llegar a Bulma

Recordando todos los momentos en los que estuvo ahí con la pequeña, recordando aquel día que la conoció, sus grandes ojos azules curiosos, y sin darse cuenta en ocasiones se quedaba ahí, dormía pensando que un día ella regresaría a esa casa, y cuando él fuera ella estaría ahí, nunca se imagino llegar y ver a Blu, en el cuarto de su Bulma, ¿Qué se creía aquella saiya? Se estaba tomando muchas confianzas ya, y de momento se molesto, pero rápido otra idea lo invadió

-Mujer, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Rugió imponente el príncipe

Sacando a Bulma de lo que estaba haciendo, para por fin percatarse de la presencia de su compañero en el lugar

-Príncipe- Y se inclino a él –No sabía que estaría aquí, supuse que estaría con sus obsequios- Dijo molesta, no podía ocultarlo, ella merecía al menos respeto ¿no?

-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una hembra como tú, sin embargo tu si tienes que explicarme ¿Por qué has venido?, esta casa pocos saiya la conocen, ¿Qué tienes que hacer aquí, y en este cuarto en especial mujer?- Dijo un tanto molesto, seria acaso que esa saiya conocía a Bulma y por eso el aroma tan familiar, ¿Ella sabia?

-Usted debe de pensar muchas cosas no es así príncipe, dígame ¿busca a la dueña de esta habitación?- Pregunto molesta, esto de esconderse ya la había molestado, estaba tan arte de todo el engaño, de todo lo pasado - ¿Dígame Príncipe y si Bulma no quisiera estar comprometida con un imbécil, uno que se la pasa de cama en cama con zorras?- Pregunto mirando al Príncipe, viendo con detenimiento sus reacciones

Vegeta se sintió como si un golpe en el estomago fuera dado en él, no podía creer lo que la saiya decía, ella sabía de Bulma, ¿la conocía acaso?, y peor aún, porque carajos insinuaba que ella no quería el compromiso con él, empezó enfurecer

Rápidamente se dirigió a la saiya, estrellándola contra la pared tomándola del cuello, sin delicadeza alguna quería matarla por lo que insinuaba

-¡Como te atreves!, ¿Dónde está ella, dímelo ahora?- Rugió furioso, esa mujer sabia donde estaba su compañera

-¿Por qué incluso tendría que decirle?- Escupió Bulma con furia – Si quieres encontrarla algún día Vegeta tendrás que vencerme, y si pierdes también la pierdes a ella- Dijo ella susurrando lo último, estaba furiosa, no quería un compromiso con ese idiota, ella al menos esperaba a alguien quien fuera siquiera fiel a ella, aunque no la amara nunca, pero que le diera su lugar

Vegeta dejo salir una sonrisa de medio lado, estaba confiado, _"¿Acaso esta estúpida no sabe quién soy yo?_ " Pensaba el confiado, -No creas que por ser la compañera de Kakaroto tendré misericordia, al esconder a Bulma de mi has traicionado a tu príncipe hembra- Dijo con molestia

Ella rio, -No deseo que el príncipe sea delicado, espero ver si es cierto que es tan fuerte, aunque lo dudo mucho- Y le sonrió preparándose para el ataque

Y así empezó, los dos salieron de la casa, ahí afuera estaban ambos mirándose sin dejar ninguna duda de la confianza que ambos sentían, y una vez que llegaron al lugar

Vegeta dejo que ella atacara primero

-Vamos hembra, dejare que des el primer golpe, tómalo como un acto de caridad- Dijo riendo de manera burlona

Bulma sonrió y sin mas fue directo a él, ni siquiera noto cuán rápido la saiya estaba detrás de él y dio un fuerte codazo en sus costillas, haciendo al príncipe caer, ella se rio, pero de inmediato el correspondió, se volteo y dio una patada directo al abdomen de la saiya, ella lo esquivo, y volaron, en el aire ella y el tenían una serie de golpes, ambos esquivaban el del otro

Bulma aumentaba sus niveles de energía, y al hacerlo Vegeta se desconcentro cuando su scuter estuvo a punto de marcar su propio nivel de potencia, dejando a Bulma apuntar con una pequeña bola de Ki ante el príncipe, que él recibió de lleno

Vegeta cayó al suelo, ella bajo, -Vamos príncipe eso no pudo matarlo, ¡Pelea Vegeta, muéstrame tu poder!-Grito Bulma

Haciendo que Vegeta reaccionara, y logro darle un golpe en la boca del estomago, haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre, ella rio, y lamio su propia sangre, -No eres tan débil príncipe- Dijo ella, haciendo enfurecer a Vegeta

El entonces hizo un Renzoku Energy Dan, Bulma pudo esquivarlos con facilidad, dejando impresionado a Vegeta pues su velocidad era grande, y esa hembra estaba demostrando demasiada facilidad al esquivar los ataques; ella se paro en el cielo

Lo miro y entonces junto sus manos –Taiyoken- Y dejo a Vegeta cegado por unos momentos, logrando así conectar varios golpes en este mientras duro el efecto, claro no lo suficiente para matar al príncipe

Entonces Bulma se posiciono, llevo sus manos a un costado, preparándose –Ka…me…hame…ha…- Grito

Mientras Vegeta respondió con -Galick-Ho- Grito

Y las dos energías se encontraron, ambos manteniendo los brazos extendidos, con los poderes soportando las energías y guiándolas hacia el rival, a este punto ambos estaban algo cansados, agitados porque realmente estaban llevando sus niveles al máximo, Vegeta nunca antes tuvo que esforzarse tanto en una lucha, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos con Kakaroto pues este era realmente bueno pero no le daba tanta pelea como esta hembra

Y en un punto no podían mas, las energías llegaron al grado de provocar una explosión, lo bueno era que estaban tan lejos que era casi seguro que nadie estuviera pendiente de aquellos dos saiya luchando

Cayeron al suelo, la armadura de Bulma se rompió, dejando ver parte del collar, y sus ropas estaban desgarradas, estaba en el suelo, agitada, e impresionada del nivel de pelea de Vegeta, el muy imbécil era realmente bueno, más de lo que ella espero, pero no quiso ella utilizar su máximo poder, sin embargo este chico logro cansarla, era un gran reto

Vegeta no podía creer que en cierto punto sus niveles de pelea eran los mismos, no era normal, definitivamente esta no era una saiya normal, sentía como sus costillas dolían, tenía un hilo de sangre en los labios, mientras trataba de incorporarse notando que parte de su traje estaba destrozado, esa hembra le dio una gran pelea

La vio del otro lado, claro pudo escuchar cómo se reía, quería cortarle la lengua en ese momento, acaso se reía de él, no lo iba a permitir, el ganaría y ella tendría que llevarlo con Bulma, y no permitiría que ella tratara de romper el compromiso por esa estupidez, el jamás estuvo con otras mujeres, solo fue una estúpida pantalla, el solo se lo confesaría a ella en caso de ser necesario

Se logro incorporar por completo, y vio que la saiya seguía con su risa

-¿De qué te ríes tonta?- Grito furioso el Príncipe

Bulma estaba en el suelo, no podía dejar de reír ante la ironía de todo eso, ella estaba luchando con su compañero, eso era hilarante pues eso era también un ritual para saber si una hembra o el macho eran lo suficientemente fuertes para que el otro lo tomara, o incluso para declinar ante el reclamo de un macho

Genial ahora estaba haciendo exactamente eso ¿no?, pues le dijo a Vegeta que si perdía, la perdía a ella, dando a entender que declinaría al compromiso, y eso le causaba risa, tanto que no noto la armadura rota dejando ver el collar

Cuando escucho la voz de Vegeta entonces regreso a la realidad y se levanto

-Está bien Vegeta, haz ganado, me rindo- Dijo ella tranquila, limpiando un poco de sangre de su boca

Vegeta se impacto ante lo dicho por ella, que ¿acaso ya no intentaría pelear con él?, bueno por una parte estaba bien, ahora conseguiría lo que deseaba, Bulma…. Pero entonces lo noto, vio directo a la armadura rota de la hembra

Sobresalía de su cuello un collar, uno que el mejor que nadie conocía, era el de su madre, el mismo que le dio a Bulma cuando sellaron el compromiso, lo vio y quedo atónito, ¿que estaba pensando?

Bulma vio donde los ojos de Vegeta viajaron, y lo noto el collar podía salir a la vista, y sin decir nada mas, se quito la armadura, dejando ver por completo el collar, y entonces

-Ganaste Vegeta, te diré donde esta- Dijo acercándose

Toco su pulsera, lentamente y entonces ahí frente a él, por fin después de años de búsqueda ahí estaba ella, frente de el, su color azul sobresalía como nunca, sus ojos azules, esa hermosa cola azul, tan azul como antes, y su cabello, ante la luz de la noche se reflejaban los colores azules más intensamente

Vegeta estaba atónito, ella estuvo ahí, frente a él todo ese tiempo, lucho contra ella, pudo comprobar lo fuerte que era, y no lo decepciono, pero aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ella Blu, no era otra más que Bulma, era por eso que su olor le era tan agradable, tan familiar, por eso el desde que llego se fijo en ella en especial, pero ahora ahí estaba, y entonces se acerco poco a poco a ella

Cuando por fin estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella, se quito uno de sus guantes, que estaban sucios por la pelea, y entonces lo pensó, había luchado con su compañera, ¡maldita sea incluso la hirió!, era un grandísimo idiota, cuando el prometió protegerla, pero ella de verdad lo provoco

Entonces con su mano desnuda se acerco lo mas que pudo a su rostro, pasando su mano por su cara, como cuando eran niños, el acostumbraba a hacer eso, pasar su mano por su rostro de arriba abajo, solo rozando su rostro con sus yemas, y ella cerró los ojos ante eso

-¿Bulma…?- Dijo él con voz casi como un susurro

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **¿Qué piensan?, ¡no soy buena con los combates** **! Así que si gustan dar consejos….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

 **Bueno aquí las aptitudes de los personajes no son como en la serie, pero esto es un universo alterno, y por eso Vegeta actúa más apegado con Bulma**

 **Dejando esto claro ahí queda el capitulo**

-¿Bulma…?- Dijo él con voz casi como un susurro

-Príncipe Vegeta- Dijo ella arrodillándose ante el –Siento el no haber ido ante usted antes, pero no sabía que era usted mi compañero- Dijo respetuosa, pues aunque se moría de coraje por lo de las putas aun, sabía que tenía que ser consciente de que este compromiso era solo por ser una saiya fuerte, perfecta para dar hijos con poderes increíbles

Vegeta se inclino para estar a su altura, no quería que ella se arrodillara ante él, de niños nunca lo hizo, lo que le encantaba de ella era esa actitud tan desafiante de ella, esta no parecía esa niña, el golpe la cambio mucho

-No tienes porque arrodillarte, tu eres mi compañera Bulma, la princesa de Vegeta-si, y además la Bulma que conozco no lo haría sabes- Dijo él, levantándose con ella

Estaban maltratados por la pelea, sucios y un poco lastimados, nada grave en realidad

El miro el collar en su cuello y lo toco, delineando cada parte de el y sonrió

-Siempre me pregunte si lo conservarías aun contigo, o si esos malditos te habían hecho algo y….- Dijo moliendo los dientes

-Jamás me secuestraron, logre huir gracias a mi hermana, Milk me llevo con ella a su casa y cuido de mi, ella y yo pensamos que la familia real había sido- Dijo escondiendo su mirada –Lo siento, pero leímos la leyenda y pensamos que me consideraron una amenaza, Milk y su madre me adoptaron como su hija, príncipe ellas solo me ayudaron, no tome represarías contra ellas- Decía a él, no quería que nada malo pasara con su familia, pues el esconderla de ellos era una traición a la corona pero no lo sabían

-Onna jamás podría hacer nada contra las personas que han mantenido con vida a mi compañera, no me digas príncipe, siempre me dijiste Vegeta- Dijo mientras su cola se movía de un lado a el otro de manera frenética, estaba feliz, y lo demostraba

-Gracias Vegeta, pero ahora hay algo más importante- Dijo ella –Tengo que seguir oculta, al menos mientras Freezer siga en el planeta, no quiero que el empiece una guerra, aun no podemos vencerlo, debemos entrenar y prepararnos más- Comento consiente de la situación

-Así será Onna, pero ahora te protegeré, yo seré el legendario y nada podrá volver a pasarte- Dijo cuando noto que ella iba a girar una vez más su pulsera

El tomo su brazo antes de que completara la acción –Onna aun no por favor, no sabes cuánto te he buscado, déjame verte tal y como eres, con tu belleza particular- Comento, y ella asintió con su cabeza –Vamos a la casa, ahí nadie llegara, estaremos bien ahí- Y enrollo su cola en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola lentamente a el

Levantándola al estilo novia, y la voló con ella a la casa que era antes la de los Briefs, ella lo tomo por el cuello, una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios ante la aptitud del príncipe y su cola la abandono pasando suavemente por el brazo del príncipe quien se estremeció ante el contacto de su sedosa cola azul

Llegaron y entro ella a la que era su habitación, tomo un baño mientras Vegeta hacia lo mismo en otra de las habitaciones, se cambiaron, solo se pusieron unos spandex azules que había ahí, para Vegeta cuando se quedaba, por suerte se ajustaban así que Bulma podía ponérselas

Salieron y se encontraron fuera de la habitación de ella, el la miraba y volvía a pasar su mano en su rostro –Onna te he buscado, te…. Onna yo no estuve con esas mujeres- Dijo de la nada, dejando a Bulma en estado de shock

-Vegeta yo se que nuestro compromiso fue algo arreglado, se que al ser el príncipe es normal para usted tomar hembras si lo desea yo no… no tengo por qué molestarme ante lo que has hecho- Dijo ella un poco triste

-¡No Onna!, no lo entiendes, jamás he tomado a ninguna de esas mujeres- Decía mientras la envolvía con cola, y la atrajo a él –Onna yo no podía tomar a otra- Y se acerco mas sus labios tomándolos

Ella respondió, pues él le gustaba, su aroma la excitaba, y era su compañero así que eso no era para nada malo entonces, ella empezó a excitarse mientras él la besaba, haciendo que él se sintiera complacido con el aroma que empezó a salir de su compañera

El había esperado tanto por ella, no podía contener la alegría que le dio verla, el sentirse posesivo con ella, el quererla tener tan cerca como fuera posible, su cola empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella, pues este se podía ver a la perfección ya que el spandex era como una segunda piel a ella

-Onna- Decía contra su boca –Bulma yo…- No termino

Ella lo volvió a besar, se sentía ansiosa, y saber que él prefirió estar ahí con ella y no irse con las putas que Freezer le mando, mujeres que obviamente tenían experiencia, ella nunca antes estuvo con nadie, pero quería estar con él, su aroma la estaba desesperando, su cola entonces paso por el rostro del príncipe, tal y como el ultimo día que la vio, antes de irse por 10 años, ella sintió como el rompía el spandex sin consideración

Se había excitado tanto al tenerla así, su aroma tan único, su piel tan sedosa y su cola tan suave pasando por su rostro, el quería poseerla y por fin reclamarla como suya, después de todo siempre lo fue, solo lo haría ahora de manera completa

Entraron al cuarto de ella, mientras termino de arrancarle el spandex, dejándola en ropa interior y aquel hermoso collar que adornaba su cuello solamente, la vio por un momento, ella era realmente bella, ella sonrió tímidamente al sentirse observada, el la tomo y la cargo contra su cuerpo apoderándose de nuevo de sus labios, ella enredo sus piernas en sus caderas, besándolo con pasión, cuando el bajo a su cuello, dando pequeños mordidas, hasta llegar a su pechos, mordiendo su sostén, y así rompiéndolo dejando sus pechos desnudos frene a él, entonces él los tomo con su boca, degustando cual niño, explorando el cuerpo de su amada, y entonces ella empezó a gemir más alto

-¡Ah Vegeta!- Decía ella, mientras sentía como sus lengua se movía, y tomaba su pezón haciendo endurecer, y entonces mordió un poco y ella volvió a gritar –¡Vegeta!- Con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

El se sentía complacido, demasiado, escucharla así por sus caricias, y entonces la deposito en la cama con delicadeza, y se arranco el mismo su spandex, quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella

Ella sintió un poco de vergüenza, pues no había visto a ningún chico desnudo antes, pero él era completamente perfecto, su pecho musculoso, pero con cicatrices de batallas, sus brazos tan fuertes, el se inclino ante ella, y beso su cuello, lamiendo la parte de su clavícula, pero entonces tuvo que reprimir sus instintos de marcarla, pues no podía mientras Freezer estuviera ahí, podía saber quién era, y no podía permitir que el supiera que tenía un interés muy particular por esa chica

Entonces ella noto su indecisión, y su cola entonces paso por su cara, haciendo que él la viera, ella le sonrió, y su cola bajo por su pecho, acariciando de manera delicada, haciendo que sintiera correr por su espina dorsal una corriente eléctrica mientras ella hacia eso, el entonces paso su propia cola por la pierna de ella, hasta llegar a sus bragas, y bajándolas lentamente

-Vegeta yo soy tuya- Le dijo contra su rostro

Él le sonrió –Onna- Gemía el ante el contacto de sus cuerpos

Y entonces sintió que no podía soportarlo más, deslizo sus manos por su abdomen, delineando sus curvas, mientras llegaba a su sexo, haciéndola estremecer y arquear la espalda ante el toque, el siempre fue delicado, ellos eran toscos cuando tomaban a su compañeras, pero aquí estaba el príncipe siendo delicado mientras tocaba a su compañera, no quería causarle daño alguno, y entonces cuando llego a su sexo, metió dos de su dedos, notando como ella estaba tan mojada

Podía sentir el aroma dulce se su éxtasis, lo volvía loco, y entonces empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella, pasando por su punto más sensible, ella gemía cada vez mas alto, los sonidos inundaban la habitación, llegando a los oídos del Príncipe de manera que él se sentía por completo dichoso, ella se retorcía debajo de el ante sus toques

Mientras que sus colas recorrían el cuerpo de ambos, toques sedosos de ellas ante sus pieles, eran caricias delicadas

El príncipe retiro sus dedos de su sexo, llevando su dedos a su boca y lamiendo su dulce sabor, ese que tanto le había excitado, ella era dulce, era todo lo que el quería, mientras lo hacia ella lo miraba con su mejillas rojas, y su mirada llena de lujuria

El la beso para que pudiera sentir su sabor, de la boca de el, y entonces puso su miembro en su entrada, empujando en ella, pero entonces su control desapareció, y de un momento entro en ella de manera agresiva, ella grito, un grito agudo de dolor

Y eso lo hizo volver a la realidad, su cara era de preocupación pero ella lo miro y le dio una sonrisa un poco dolorosa, y el entonces empezó a entrar y salir de ella más despacio, para que ella se acostumbrara, y el también, pero se sentía tan bien hacerlo

Ella podía sentir el aroma de él, su aroma tan varonil, su aroma de excitación, y ella deseaba tanto como el que la hiciera suya, a pesar del dolor; poco a poco bajo, al punto donde de nuevo todo era éxtasis, y entonces empujo sus caderas contra él, para que el entrara mas en ella, el tomo sus manos y las llevo detrás de su cabeza, y ella entonces envolvió de nuevo sus piernas en él, y empezó a embestirla más rápido, más rudo

Solo se escuchaban gemidos de ambos, y Vegeta dando pequeños gruñidos, mientras besaba su piel, se apoderaba de sus pechos de nuevo, haciendo que ella gritara

-Oh Vegeta…. Vegeta…- Repetía su nombre de manera desesperada, ansiosa, estaba sintiendo tanto placer

El se acerco a su oído mientras la embestía, -Onna… yo…. Tú has sido la única Onna,…. – Decía mientras gemía contra su odio, el quería que ella entendiera que era la única mujer que alguna vez pensó en tomar

Ella estaba a su merced, dejando que él la tomara, deseaba que él lo hiciera, y deseaba modera su cuello, marcarlo como suyo, pero no debía, no en esos momentos aun

Sus pieles estaban sudando ante el acto, sus ojos azules brillaban, y entonces sintió una gran ola de éxtasis, ella grito profundamente, cuando sintió su orgasmo, y él la callo con un beso, uno desesperado, deseoso y profundo, y entonces gruño contras su labios al sentir como se corría en ella, como el mismo sintió su propio orgasmo al máximo, gruñendo, dejando hasta la última gota de su ser en ella, su mujer, su Bulma, su compañera

Dejándose caer en ella, escondiendo su cara en su cuello, aspirando sus aromas combinados, jadeando ante su piel, mientras ella lograba recuperar sus respiración dejando que sus piernas se desenredaran de sus caderas, y el empezando a salir de ella, pero enredando su cola a su cintura, atrayéndola a él, abrazándola

Ella se giro para mirarlo, estaba aun agitada, sentía como su corazón latía a toda velocidad, como si estuviera a punto de salirse de ella, sus cuerpos estaban calientes aun

-Vegeta yo…- Decía pero él la cayo, poniendo su dedo en su boca

-Bulma, yo siempre te he querido- Dijo él y la beso – Desde que éramos unos niños Onna- Decía mientras la atraía mas a el

Entonces ella pudo recordar algo

 **Flashback**

 **-Pero yo si te quiero Vegeta- Decía la pequeña**

 **El se acerco rápido y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Yo también- Dijo el rápido –Pero no se lo digas a nadie es un secreto- Dijo el pequeño**

 **Y ella lo abrazo**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Pero es un secreto…- Dijo ella

El la miro, levanto una ceja ante lo que dijo -¿Recuerdas?- Pregunto con ansias

-Solo eso, tu dijiste que era un secreto, estábamos aquí, en esta casa- Contesto mirándolo

El sonrió, y la beso, mientras el sueño los venció, apoderándose de los amantes que estaban en esa casa donde todo había comenzado donde, se conocieron el cuarto donde por primera vez se vieron, ese lugar fue es testigo de su entrega, de su amor consumado ahora, el príncipe a lado de su princesa después de tanto buscarla, el la tenia ahora, y no pensaba dejarla ir por nada, ahora tenía un ánimo más grande por ser el legendario


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Sueño de Bulma

 _-Me debes una disculpa niña- Decía un principito –Me lastimaste mi cola-_

 _-Yo lo siento, pero pensaba que solo las niñas teníamos cola, mi papa no tiene- Contestaba_

 _Luego se veía con el niño afuera de la casa, estaban entrenando, pero se detuvo y se fue a sentar con cara molesta la pequeña, el la siguió_

 _-¿Qué tienes niña, te cansaste?- Pregunto, pero ella no respondió –Eres débil niña- Dijo molesto cruzando sus bracitos_

 _Ella empezó a llorar, y él se acerco un poco a la pequeña_

 _-¡No quiero verte Vegeta!- Dijo ella molesta_

 _El se sentó dándole la espalda –Pues yo tampoco quiero niña tonta, pero tengo que venir porque eres mi compañera- Dijo molesto dándole la espalda_

 _Sus colas los abandonaron y sin darse cuenta, se encontraron y se enrollaron, haciendo que ambos voltearan sus miradas ante lo que hacían inconscientes, ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y se veía triste_

 _-¿Por qué lloras niña?- Pregunto fingiendo molestia, para ocultar su sonrojo al hecho de que había enrollado su cola a la de la niña_

 _-¡Ya no quiero esconderme Vegeta, quiero ser libre, quiero poder salir!- Dijo la niña con tristeza_

 _El se levanto y le limpio las lagrimas de sus ojitos –La princesa de Vegeta-si no llora, no es ninguna débil, además pronto seré tan fuerte que no tendrás que ocultarte nunca más, te lo prometo- Dijo el niño_

Fin del sueño de Bulma

Bulma se despertó un poco ansiosa, esos sueños parecían tan reales, seria que ella y el príncipe de verdad habían estado así, existía esa posibilidad, pero no dijo nada, ella sentía aun la cola del príncipe en su cintura apretando con fuerza, y ella se sintió bien, estaba feliz, por fin había encontrado a su compañero y se sentía conectada con el

Su cola azul empezó a pasar por las piernas del príncipe, haciendo que el empezara a levantarse, sintiendo un calor agradable a su lado, y rápido recordando lo sucedido entonces abrió sus ojos de golpe mirando a su compañera, ella estaba ahí no era un sueño, el de verdad había encontrado a Bulma, y la había hecho suya, la miraba mientras jalo un mechón de su cabello azul ocultándolo detrás de su oreja

La habitación tenia sus aromas en ella, llegando a sus narices como un grato aroma, estaban contentos, ambos deseando que el momento no acabara, poder quedarse ahí y ser felices, no regresar, no saber de guerras ni nada que pudiera separarlos, pero tenían que volver a la realidad

Bulma sintió el Ki de su hermana, parecía intranquilo y debía ser el hecho de que no regreso a su casa en la noche entonces…

-Vegeta debo regresar con Milk, además Freezer pronto notara que el príncipe no está en el castillo, hay que irnos- Dijo ella mientras le dio un beso, para despedirse de el momentáneamente

-Bulma, te estaré cuidando- Le dijo mientras se levanto de su lado –Nada pasara esta vez, es una promesa – Le dijo –Por cierto ¿Por qué el imbécil de Kakaroto te quiso reclamar como suya?- Dijo enojado

-El me cuida Vegeta- Contesto ella sonriéndole, y se puso un spandex, se puso su armadura rota y se fue de ahí, cambio su apariencia para irse

El la vio alejarse, entonces fue al palacio

-0o0-

Goku se levanto con Milk a un lado, pero no podían sentir la presencia de Bulma

-Milk ¿Dónde está, la puedes sentir?- Pregunto un tanto preocupado, pues su deber era proteger a la princesa y más ahora con Freezer en Vegeta-si, pero se descuido, y después del sexo placentero con su compañera se quedo profundamente dormido

-No Kakaroto- Y rápido se levanto –Hay que encontrarla- Dijo mientras se ponía sus ropas

Mientras Kakaroto fue al palacio a buscarla, tal vez podía estar ahí después de todo ya le había dicho la verdad, y si perdía a la princesa, seguro Vegeta lo mataría

-0o0-

En el palacio, Vegeta ordeno que las chicas que Freezer le había dado como obsequio fueran puestas en otra habitación, luego de irse el lagarto se les daría su libertad, podrían partir al planeta que quisieran, dejándolas impresionadas, pues pensaron que sería su muerte el hecho de ser dadas al príncipe de Vegeta-si

Mientras vio a Kakaroto caminando como loco en el castillo, y tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con el así que lo llamo

-Kakaroto ven al área de entrenamiento ahora- Dijo por su scuter

-Disculpe Príncipe, pero estoy realmente muy ocupado en este momento- Se disculpaba

-Eh dicho que vengas en este instante, es una orden Kakaroto- Gruño molesto

Una vez ahí pudo notar su cara molesta, pensó Kakaroto que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad al Príncipe, si algo le había pasado a Bulma era su culpa, por no estar al pendiente de ella

-Príncipe Vegeta discúlpeme por favor- Dijo arrodillándose, cosa que jamás hizo cuando estaban solos, dejando a Vegeta muy confundido –La encontré pero no quise avisarle antes por la llegada de Freezer, y ahora no la encuentro- Continuo

Entonces Vegeta le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, y luego lo pateo, para finalmente levantarlo por el cuello de la armadura

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- Dijo furioso -¿Desde cuándo sabes que ella es la que se hace llamar Blu entre mis elites?- Decía molesto

Kakaroto se impresiono, ¿acaso Vegeta ya lo sabia?

-¿Lo sabes, pero como?, yo apenas lo descubrí cuando nos avisaron de la llegada de Freezer- Dijo el levantándose, y frotándose la nariz

-Ella estuvo conmigo anoche, se quien es, y está bien por cierto, debe estar ahora con tu compañera- Dijo Vegeta más tranquilo

-Lo siento Vegeta, pero pensé que sería mejor que no supieras aun de ella, tu pareces muy apegado y si Freezer se da cuenta puede que traten algo contra ella- Contesto a su compañero y amigo

-Entiendo, pero no debiste ocultarme tal información, ella estará a salvo, no permitiré que esa sabandija le ponga una mano encima, ahora hay que entrenar Kakaroto- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Y así empezaron con su sparring

-0o0-

Bulma llego con Milk y le conto que Vegeta ya sabía quién era ella, tomo una ducha y un nuevo traje, uno que pudiera cubrir el collar, le dijo a Milk que tuvo sueños con el de niña, como si de recuerdos se tratasen

Iban caminando por los pasillos del castillo, pues tenían que reportarse para que se les asignaran sus misiones mientras Freezer estaba en el planeta, ellas notaron la presencia desagradable de alguien y trataron de contenerse

Zarbon iba por el castillo, tenía que prestar atención a cualquier cosa extraña en este, pues eran ordenes de Freezer, y tratar de encontrar a la saiya azul, cuando topo con las dos hermosas saiya reclamadas por Kakaroto

-Es un honor poder encontrar a dos hermosas hembras por este lugar- Dijo saludando a las chicas

Bulma apretó más su cola alrededor de su cintura, tratando de controlar su ira por el tipo que había asesinado a sus padres

-Un gusto Zarbon- Dijo Milk al hombre

-Y díganme, ¿Cómo es que aceptan las dos ser compañeras de un saiya, acaso no hay mas por ahí?- Pregunto con una sonrisa

-Bueno nosotras hemos sido reclamadas por un saiya demasiado fuerte, no veo el problema si estamos en unión para poder engendrar mejores guerreros, ¿Por qué molestarse por ser elegidas por el mejor elite?- Dijo Blu

-Es un buen punto, tengo entendido que los saiyajin no tienden a sentir cariño alguno por sus compañeros, solos buscan excelentes guerreros para seguir el linaje- Comento a las chicas –Supongo entonces que el príncipe elegirá a la mejor hembra del planeta como su compañera ¿no es así?- Pregunto interesado

-Eso debe ser así, es el príncipe seguro el elegirá a la hembra más poderosa- Contesto Milk -¿Algún interés particular en nuestras costumbres de apareamiento?- Dijo un poco irritada

-No en particular, solo que pensaba que las saiyas híbridos podrían sentirse más atraídas a los machos humanos, dado que son más demostrativos con eso de los sentimientos- Comento tranquilo

-Bueno vez que no es así, nosotras fuimos reclamadas aquí, y estamos tranquilas con la decisión- Decía Blu ocultando su molestia por el hombre, y por sus estúpidas preguntas

…Mientras venían por los pasillos, Vegeta y Kakaroto después de su sesión de sparring, y sintieron las presencias de Milk y Bulma cerca, con el insufrible de Zarbon, así que decidieron que tomarían un pequeño atajo a su camino

Entonces Kakaroto se adelanto y paso su cola por la cintura de Milk y tomo a Bulma de la cintura, Vegeta tuvo que aguantarse el querer arrancar las manos de Kakaroto de su compañera, pero sabía que no debía

-Zarbon veo que te han agradado mis compañeras- Dijo Kakaroto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-Son criaturas muy interesantes Kakaroto- Y entonces vio al príncipe –Príncipe es un placer volver a verle, Lord Freezer espera que su obsequio haya sido de su agrado- Dijo Zarbon a Vegeta

Vegeta lo miro unos segundo –Puedes decirle a Freezer que fueron de mi agrado- Dijo mientras retiraba su mirada, desviándola a las hembras que Kakaroto tenia

-Ustedes deberían ir a sus labores hembras, la que sea de ustedes la científico deber ir al área de ciencia, hubo unas fallas le están esperando, la otra tiene que ir con el equipo que se mando al norte de la cuidad- Dijo en tono frio, como acostumbraba cuando hablaba con otros saiyas que no le interesaban

-Valla príncipe, pensé que al ser las compañeras de su mano derecha al menos sabría los nombres de las bellas hembras- Dijo Zarbon en tono de burla

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo con quien mi soldado decida aparearse, ese es su problema- Dijo en el mismo tono

-Nos retiramos Príncipe, Kakaroto nos veremos luego- Dijeron ambas mujeres y se inclinaron ante el príncipe y se despidieron de Kakaroto con una leve inclinación, en forma de respeto ante un compañero

Y tomaron caminos separados, Bulma fue al laboratorio, preguntándose porque Vegeta la había mandado ahí, si no tenía ningún pendiente, y la cámara de Gravedad no se encontraba ahí, y no podían haberla roto, pues ella misma practicaba en una similar con Milk y no le habían hecho nada

Mientras Milk fue a su misión asignada, pendiente siempre de la presencia de Bulma, y quienes podían estar a su alrededor, pero mientras iba al norte vio a algunos hombres de Freezer, estaban entrando a las casas, como buscando algo, así que decido bajar y dar un vistazo mas cerca

-0o0-

Mientras Kakaroto se quedo con Zarbon, para saber que estaba haciendo en el palacio a esas horas, y poder obtener más información

-Bueno Zarbon, si necesitas algo puedes pedirlo, o acaso Freezer a mandado por algo al palacio- Dijo siguiendo al hombre

-No Kakaroto solo vine para recorrer el palacio, es poco común que estemos en tierra, por lo regular nos mantenemos en la nave, así que estar en tierra resulta un poco reconfortante- Decía mientras trataba de que este se alejara

-Bueno el palacio es enorme, podrías perderte te puedo dar un pequeño paseo si deseas- Dijo Kakaroto

-No es necesario, creo que debo regresar a la nave, esta misma tarde saldremos así que debemos prepararnos para partir, parece que Lord Freezer tiene cosas más importantes, y los asuntos en Vegeta-si van bien, después de todo ahora son nuestros aliados ¿No?- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica mientras se dio la vuelta para retirarse

-Así parece Zarbon, pero presiento que nos veremos pronto ¿No es así?- Dijo Kakaroto cruzando los brazos mientras le dio una sincera sonrisa

-Por supuesto Kakaroto- Y con eso el hombre se retiro

-0o0-

Milk entro a una de las casas donde los hombres de Freezer habían estado, vio a una familia de híbridos, ellos estaban un poco asustados, sobre todo la humana quien era la madre de unos guerreros de clase media

-Disculpen, pero ¿A que han venido los hombres de Freezer?- Dijo al hombre saiya, quien noto que ella llevaba armadura de elites

-Estaban buscando a nuestras hijas, tomaron partes de sus cabellos, no sabemos porque lo hicieron, nosotros no hemos hecho nada contra Freezer o los reyes de Vegeta-si- Contesto el saiya respetuoso

-Nosotros somos leales a la corona- Dijo la mujer nerviosa

Milk se acerco y tomo la mano de la mujer –Tranquila, ellos no deberían estar haciendo eso, pero no les pasara nada, los reyes nos permitirán que nada pase, por eso estamos custodiando la cuidad- Dijo Milk haciendo que la mujer se sintiera más tranquila –Mi madre es humana también, ella es igual que usted, ella nos protegía así- Dijo a la mujer –Pero ahora nos toca cuidarles, nada pasara- Aseguro

-0o0-

En la nave de Freezer, el estaba molesto, ninguna de las hembras a las que analizaron eran la saiya azul, incluso pensó que tal vez ella estaba en otro planeta, o incluso muerta

-Dígame soldado Zarbon el príncipe, ¿no notaste algún interés particular de el por alguna hembra en el palacio?- Pregunto mientras bebía de su copa

-No mi Lord, el príncipe parece poco interesado en las mujeres saiyas, la verdad creo que le interesaron más las extranjeras, pude percibir un ligero aroma a sexo en el príncipe, supongo que anoche estuvo con las hembras, aunque trato de ocultarlo porque era muy débil el aroma- Contesto Zarbon


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

-Nos iremos, debemos prepararnos, ellos saben que esta tregua es solo temporal, y si ellos no tienen a esa hembra entonces atacaremos, sin ella será más fácil, además el pequeño mono príncipe tampoco ha logrado eso del súper guerrero, y dudo que lo haga- Dijo Freezer a sus soldados

-Como ordene mi Lord, ¿Entonces cuando partimos?- Pregunto Zarbon

-Ahora mismo, tenemos cosas más importantes, solo le avisare al Rey Vegeta, es todo, nos largamos de este miserable planeta- Dijo el lagarto, despidiendo a su soldado

Una vez que estuvo solo, activo su scuter y llamo al Rey

-Querido Rey Vegeta, me temo que surgieron algunos problemas y debemos partir antes de lo esperado, sin embargo espero que nos podamos reunir pronto- Dijo el lagarto por el scuter

-Lord, lamento escuchar eso, pero espero que tenga un buen viaje, nos veremos pronto espero- Dijo el Rey

-Así será- Y con eso corto la comunicación

Bebió un poco de vino, y luego trituro la copa, estaba realmente molesto pues en todos esos años la mejor oportunidad que tuvo de encontrar a aquel espécimen tan raro se les escapo de las manos, uno de sus mejores soldados no había podido encontrar a una simple mocosa y ahora esta simplemente desapareció

Pudo ser una valiosa adquisición a su ejército, la mejor sin duda, pero parecía que no podría obtenerle, fue como si se hubiera esfumado, la maldita hembra fue demasiado inteligente o demasiado idiota y murió

-Pronto regresare, y acabare con estos malditos monos, ¡el universo es solo mío!- Dijo con una risa bastante aterradora

-0o0-

El Rey informo por escúter a todos los elites, y a la familia Real acerca de la partida inesperada de Freezer, la verdad es que todos estaban más tranquilos

Mientras Vegeta iba rumbo a los laboratorios a buscar a Bulma, era la hora podría ser libre, ella estaría a salvo en el palacio, su hogar de ahora en adelante a su lado como lo que era, la princesa de Vegeta-si

Llego y la vio, estaba moviendo un montón de cosas inservibles, o al menos eso parecían a sus ojos, se acerco sigiloso detrás de ella, mientras ella estaba demasiado entretenida para notarlo, pensó él, cuando la quiso sorprender

Ella en un rápido movimiento se puso detrás de el, y rio

-Vamos Príncipe, ¿No crees que eh entrenado lo suficiente como para mantenerme siempre en guardia?- Dijo ella burlonamente

-Parece que has mejorado Onna, al menos esta vez no te sorprendí, pero ha sido la primera vez que pasa desde que lo recuerdo, antes eras demasiado confiada- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado –Freezer se largo del planeta al fin- Comento Vegeta, mientras se acercaba a ella, enrollando su cola a la cintura de la hembra –Onna eres libre, ya no tendrás que ocultarte, ahora vivirás en el palacio y como princesa de Vegeta-si, no tendrás que ocultarte mas- Decía atrayéndola a el

Ella sonrió ante lo dicho, pensó por un momento en lo dicho, ¿Sería posible que ahora pudiera vivir sin ocultarse más?, pero y si Freezer se enteraba y regresaba, ¿como entonces harían?

-Onna entrenare tanto, más que nunca, pero si incluso fuera necesario daría mi vida antes de que ese maldito lagarto ponga sus manos en ti, así que no debes preocuparte, además contigo a mi lado se que seremos tan fuertes que nadie podrá derrotarnos- Le dijo mientras el mismo giro su pulsera, dejándola en sus hermosos colores azules, sus tonalidades completamente exóticas –¿Te eh dicho que me encanta el azul?- Pregunto de manera seductora

Ella sonrió, y miro a los ojos ónices de su compañero, su cola entonces paso de su cintura a el rostro del príncipe, el cerro los ojos ante el contacto, eso era demasiado excitante para él, sentir como su sedosa cola pasaba con delicadeza en la piel del príncipe, este entonces le dio un beso apasionado

Ella le correspondió, de manera igual, mientras que las manos del príncipe bajaron hasta su piernas, tomándolas, alzándola y llevándola hasta una mesa cercana, tirando todo lo que había en ella, depositando ahí a su compañera, ella lo tenía agarrado del cuello, y cuando se separaron un momento de el beso, ella lo miro… se quito la armadura y recogió su cabello, descubriendo su cuello… y miro a Vegeta

-Márcame Vegeta, hazlo por favor- Rogo ella, con su voz agitada y mirada fija en el

El entonces beso su cuellos, lamio la parte donde luego mordería dejando la marca de sus dientes, para así reclamar por completo a esa hembra como suya, se podían oír pequeños gemidos por parte de ella mientras él le besaba y chupaba aquella zona tan delicada para ella

Mientras el recorría sus curvas con sus manos, y entonces mordió su cuello, ella grito en cuanto lo sintió, y el lamio la sangre que brotaba de ella, su sabor era único para él, ella era la única, solo podía ser ella con quien él estuviera, la chica a la que empezó a amar de niños, y que ahora era suya, y marco como suya ahora, su princesa

La cola de Bulma se enrollo en la pierna del príncipe, mientras retiraba la estorbosa armadura de Vegeta, el se separo un momento y dejo que ella lo hiciera, y pronto le quito el spandex también, el príncipe rio ante lo que hacía, ella entonces delineo su pecho con sus dedos, en toques suaves, recorriendo hasta llegar a sus brazos, y entonces tomo su mano, el la agarro, y la tiro hacia él, ella sonrió, y lo beso, el empezó a quitarle su spandex, con cuidado, de a poco, mientras disfrutaba del recorrido de sus manos por su piel, hasta que quedo solo con el hermoso collar que le dio, ella entonces tomo la cola del príncipe, y la acaricio con delicadeza, llegando hasta el nacimiento de esta, Vegeta sentía una ola de placer enorme, pues sus colas eran demasiado sensibles

El se dejo hacer, pero su miembro estaba ya tan erecto que solo quería entrar en ella, eso lo estaba torturando, ella le pidió al príncipe que se sentara en aquel escritorio, y el hizo, mientras ella se subió en el, dejando sus pechos a la altura de la cara de Vegeta, este por instinto los tomo con su labios, y empezó a chuparlos, y morder ligeramente sus pezones, mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de ella, y mientras ella lo abrazaba, y se arqueaba ante el placer, gimiendo mientras él la tocaba

Entonces el gruño contra su piel, estaba demasiado excitado, estaba a punto de tomarla de la cintura y hacerla entrar en él, pero antes de eso, sintió como ella misma lo hizo, de manera rápida, de un solo movimiento se sentó encima de el, haciendo que su miembro entrara en ella de manera inmediata

Vegeta gruño fuerte ante eso, pues sintió un gran placer, pues estaba tan húmeda y cálida, y ella entonces empezó a mover sus caderas de manera rítmica en el, mientras la tomaba de la cintura para poder intensificar la unión, mientras sus pechos rebotaban ante sus acciones, ella lo beso, ahogando sus gritos en sus labios, y el gruñendo del placer en ella, mientras intensificaban sus movimientos, haciéndola gemir

-Oh Vegeta, si- Decía entre jadeos, y gritos

-Bulma, ahhh- Gemía el mientras ella se movía, metiendo y sacando su miembro de dentro de ella

Ella entonces sintió como su orgasmo llegaba, y de una embestida brusca sintió como la ola de placer paso por cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que gritara el nombre de él, -Veegeetaaa- Grito ella, cuando sintió su orgasmo, y dejando sus piernas en el escritorio, respirando con dificultad

El entonces la tomo de la cintura, se levanto y la volvió a poner en el escritorio, ella sentada frente de el, mientras que él la volvía a tomar entrando en ella de manera más tosca, ella se aferro a su cuello, escondiendo su cara en su cuello, mientras él la embestía, ella gemía y decía su nombre en el oído de Vegeta

-Más Vegeta, quiero más- Decía agitada, mientras el príncipe obedecía lo que ella pedía

Entonces ella empezó a besar su cuello, tenía esa necesidad de morderle, de marcar al príncipe, pero estaba indecisa, no sabía si el príncipe estaría de acuerdo con ser marcado, ella lo había estado pero él era el príncipe, un hombre orgulloso, tal vez no deseaba ser marcado, así que dudo, y entonces bajo sus beso al pecho de Vegeta

El al notar que ella no lo había hecho como esperaba, bajo el ritmo de sus embestidas, y la miro, tomo su rostro, y la miro a los ojos, con la voz cortada, y agitada…

-Hazlo Bulma, muérdeme ahora- Dijo con voz ronca, como si de una orden se tratara

Ella asintió, y entonces lo volvió a besar, chupo el cuello de príncipe y sin pensarlo más, lo mordió, y el dejo salir un gemido alto, ante lo que sentía, mientras ella lamia su sangre y chupaba la marca dejada por ella en su cuello, el cerro los ojos mientras sentía como se corría en ella, y gruño ante el placer, mientras la tomo de las caderas, con las ultimas embestidas que dio dejando todo de sí en ella, juntando su frente a la de ella

-Onna- Decía con su voz agitada aun

Mientras su mano toco la marca que tenía en su cuello, sonrió al sentirlo, ellos estaban agitados, luego toco la marca en el cuello de ella, y la beso –Eres mía Onna- Dijo contra sus labios

-Siempre fui tuya Vegeta, solo se me olvido- Le contesto ella, cuando sintió que él empezó a salir de ella, quejándose mientras, no quería separarse de el

El aroma de él, estaba impregnado en la piel de ella, y eso le agradaba, tenían que saber que esa hembra era suya, y eso era lo que haría, ella era la princesa de Vegeta-si, y era hora de decírselo a los demás

Mientras ellos aun no se recuperaban, el scuter de ella sonó, era la Reina, ella no sabía qué hacer y miro a Vegeta, el tomo el scuter de ella y respondió por ella

-Madre ¿Sucede algo?- Dijo Vegeta, quien seguía desnudo, claro que la reina no lo noto

-¿Hijo?, ¿Por qué contestas tu, acaso estas con Blu?- Pregunto ella un poco incomoda, no estaba a favor de que su hijo estuviera con otras mujeres, eso no le enseño ella, pues como mujer le molestaba

-Así es madre, dime ¿Qué deseas?, ella está en el laboratorio ocupada- Dijo un poco agitado aun

La reina si noto eso, y entonces se molesto –¡Vengan ahora los dos, les espero en la sala del trono ahora mismo!- Dijo molesta cortando la comunicación

Vegeta gruño molesto, bueno entendía porque su madre se puso así, pero pronto entendería

-Vamos a la sala de Trono- Dijo mirando a Bulma –No cambies tu apariencia, iras tal y como eres, ¿No crees que la reina merece saber que estas bien Bulma?- Dijo él, mientras ella se vestía

-¿Pero, tú crees de verdad que es conveniente?- Pregunto ella

-Lo es, te lo dije es hora de que sepan que estas aquí- Dijo él con voz firme

Después de vestirse, llamo a Kakaroto…

-Kakaroto, llama a tu padre, Radiks, Nappa, y lleva también a tu compañera a la sala del trono, esperen afuera hasta que hable con la Reina, tengo que hablar con todos- Dijo el por su scuter

-Claro Vegeta, solo que tardaremos un momento pues Milk está en la cuidad- Contesto el

-No importa, reúnelos y esperen para pasar, nos veremos ahí- Dijo Vegeta

-¿Estás seguro de hacerlo ahora Vegeta?- Pregunto Kakaroto

-Por supuesto, es hora que todos sepan, es la princesa y así va a ser tratada de ahora en adelante- Dijo y corto la comunicación

-0o0-

Kakaroto llamo a su padre y hermano, y se comunico con Nappa, todos con instrucciones de dejar sus obligaciones, y dirigirse a la sala de trono, sin decir más del porque habían sido llamados

Fue a donde Milk estaba en la cuidad, ya que no contestaba por el scuter, cuando llego la vio estaba luchando con Ritus, este se veía un poco cansado, tenía sangre en su boca, y Milk también, había dado bastante pelea al macho

Antes de que pudiera volver a acercarse a Milk, Kakaroto rápido se puso frente a ella, lanzando una mirada amenazante al saiya, Ritus paró en seco, escupió la sangre acumulada en su boca

-Bueno Kakaroto era hora de que llegaras- Dijo el saiya con veneno en sus palabras

-Milk ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto sin mirarla, el solo miraba al saiya frente de el

-Si Kakaroto, este estúpido no es más que un idiota- Dijo ella molesta

-Ritus pagaras esto maldito, te matare por haber tenido la osadía de poner una mano encima de mi compañera maldito- Rugió Kakaroto molesto

-Kakaroto, quiero a esa hembra para mí, así que ahora mismo te digo que te estoy retando por esa hembra, no me importa si la has marcado- Dijo el saiya igual de molesto

-Me parece perfecto Ritus, pero ahora no podrá ser, el príncipe solicito mi presencia y la de Milk- Dijo con impotencia –Recupérate Ritus, mañana tendrás tu desafío- Dijo Kakaroto

Ritus sonrió, -Te espero Kakaroto- Y miro a Milk –Pronto serás mía hembra- Dijo con una risa

Entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago, haciéndolo doblar del dolor y escupiendo sangre, luego otro en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo con fuerza

Kakaroto bajo hasta donde estaba el saiya, -Eso es por tocar a mi compañera, no te eh matado por tu maldito reto, pero mañana no tendré piedad alguna maldito- Dijo con voz fría y aterradora Kakaroto

Luego fue a donde Milk estaba aun en el aire, limpio la sangre de su boca, -No te volverá a poner una mano encima te lo prometo- Dijo suave dándole un beso –Perdona por no haber llegado antes- Le decía

-No Kakaroto, yo también puedo pelear mis batallas, no dejaría nunca que ese maldito me hiciera algo- Dijo ella con determinación

El sonrió ante eso, pues era lo que le había atraído desde un principio de ella, esa gran fuerza tanto en poder, como en espíritu, no era una guerrera que ante un macho se sintiera débil, como si debiera de mostrarles el mayor respeto, era una guerrera con demasiado temple, por eso la eligió, y eso le enamoro de ella, si estaba enamorado de aquella saiya, y no permitiría que otro macho tratara de arrebatársela nunca

-Vamos al palacio- Dijo, y tomaron vuelo al palacio

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos ustedes son lindísimos al decirme lo que opinan**

 **Especialmente a shadowsakuras, naomigomiz, jesswinch, jenfer, lulala182, Felino Seline, linda neko, MkMP202, y duvalintricolor**

 **Sus comentarios me encantaron, me animan a seguir escribiendo así que mil gracias por apoyarme**


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Vegeta iba por los pasillos del Reino, junto a él caminaba una hermosa hembra saiya, con un color bastante particular, un azul hermoso, su cola sobresalía en su cintura, mientras sus ojos y cabello igual, robando las miradas de los saiyas que estaban en esos momentos por el castillo, Bulma nunca antes se sintió tan observada, pero todos los ojos se posaron en ella, era una leyenda viviente, una que nunca ningún saiya pensó vivir para ver

Llegaron a la sala del trono, ahí se encontraban el Rey y la Reina, Vegeta volteo un instante para mirar a Bulma, se podía notar que era un poco incomodo para ella que los demás le miraran con tanto interés

-Vamos a entrar juntos, nada malo pasara Bulma- Aseguraba él a su compañera, no quería que pensara nunca más que la familia real la considero una amenaza, ellos querían protegerla

-Claro que si Vegeta, confió en ti, lo hice siempre- Dijo ella, pues así había sido, aun sin acordarse confió en que su compañero podría cuidarla y que cuando apareciera podría confiar en él

Vegeta abrió la puerta, entro y junto a él entro ella, la saiya que tantos años buscaron, Bulma estaba ahí, con sus colores reales, y frente a los Reyes, quienes la miraban atónitos ante la escena, ella se inclino ante ellos

-Rey Vegeta, Mi Reina- Dijo Bulma mientras se inclinaba para saludarlos

La Reina se paró de inmediato de su asiento y fue directo a donde la hembra estaba, se inclino junto a ella, la tomo del rostro, sorprendiendo tanto a el Rey como al Príncipe, quienes nunca antes vieron a la Reina hacer nada ni remotamente parecido, pues era una saiya de corazón frio como los demás, solo a su Rey mismo le mosto un poco de cariño, sin embargo ella llego a sentirse apegada con la saiya azul desde que la conoció, esa chica era realmente una saiya como la cual ella misma hubiera deseado tener, y el haberla perdido le había causado un gran coraje personal, pero al verla ahí ahora, le hizo olvidar que estaba en presencia de su hijo y su compañero

-¿Bulma…. Acaso esto es verdad, eres tu hija?- Dijo la Reina, mirando fijo a los ojos azules de la chica, notando de inmediato que siempre estuvo ahí –Pero si eres… Blu, la hija de Ox… no claro que nunca lo fuiste ¿Verdad?- Seguía la Reina

-Mi Reina por favor perdóneme, pero no sabía que ustedes eran mi familia, yo pensé que la familia real me buscaría para acabarme, pero mi lealtad siempre ha sido para Vegeta-si, yo jamás haría nada para dañar a mi pueblo, a mi gente- Dijo Bulma con respeto, mientras vio algo sumamente extraño

La Reina de Vegeta-si derramo una lagrima, corría por su hermoso rostro, impresionando al Príncipe Vegeta de una manera increíble, Bulma igual no podía creer lo que veía, acaso la Reina había derramado una lagrima ¿Por ella?

-Princesa hija, ¿por qué nosotros desearíamos tu ruina?, desde que naciste fuiste dada al príncipe, para que juntos gobernaran, pensamos jamás verte en persona, pero cuando el Doctor Briefs aviso de su hija particular, nosotros supimos que no podías ser una amenaza, eras más bien lo que Vegeta-si mas necesita, tu y el príncipe serán los que llevaran a nuestro imperio mas allá de lo que alguna vez pensamos- Dijo la Reina, retirando la lagrima que había derramado, de la felicidad de encontrar a su hija, como ella le consideraba

-Madre, ahora que sabes que ella está aquí, que siempre lo estuvo creo que es hora de que lo sepan los demás, ella no volverá a vivir oculta, no mas, ella merecer estar aquí en el palacio, su hogar, como lo que ella es la princesa, mi compañera- Dijo Vegeta quien vio a las hembras aun mirándose como no creyendo lo que ambas decían

-Princesa Hija, ¿Dinos donde has estado todo este tiempo?- Pregunto ahora el Rey, quien tenía muchas preguntas para ella, estaba feliz de verla, pero porque ahora, porque antes no se habían dado cuenta

-Milk, la hija de Ox, ella y su madre cuidaron de mí, me escondieron pensando que mi vida estaba en peligro, y luego Kakaroto y Radiks nos hallaron en el pueblo y nos ofrecieron una vida mejor como elites dado nuestros niveles de pelea Rey- Contesto ella

Vegeta sabía que su padre aun tenía dudas, entonces él se acerco a ella, y la enrollo con su cola atrayéndola a él, ella se sintió un poco incomoda y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el acto posesivo de su compañero

La reina lo noto, y rio, recordando cuando eran unos niños, su primer encuentro y demás, ella sabía que su hijo se sentía más que atraído por la saiya, y claro no paso desapercibido para ella que ellos se habían marcado ya

-Padre ella se queda conmigo ahora, es mi compañera ella se quedara en el palacio y nos prepararemos para la guerra contra nuestro enemigo Freezer- Dijo Firme, con voz de mando, imponiéndose ante su decisión el joven príncipe

-Por mí no hay problema, yo podría seguir viviendo en mi casa, ahí puedo seguir escondida si es lo que el Rey cree más conveniente- Dijo Bulma, ella podía soportar ocultarse un poco más, además sabia que ahora podía estar con su compañero

-¡NO, MI PRINCESA SE QUEDA AQUÍ EN EL CASTILLO CONMIGO, ERES MI COMPAÑERA ONNA!- Rugió con furia el joven príncipe

El Rey se levanto, llegando junto a su Reina –La chica se quedara, ella no solo es tu compañera si no que es la hija de un buen amigo- Dijo el Rey –Princesa usted será protegida aquí, y tratada como lo que ha sido siempre- Dijo el Rey cerca de ella

Vegeta y Bulma se miraron impresionados ante lo dicho por el Rey

-Ahora sería bueno avisarles a Bardock, Nappa, Radick, e incluso Kakaroto, ellos deben saber de la aparición de la princesa y debes de decidir quién será su compañero para cuidarla- Dijo el Rey

-Todos están ahí afuera esperando a pasar- Dijo Vegeta

Entonces las puertas se abrieron y entraron los demás saiyas, todos miraron con interés a la hembra junto al príncipe, quien tenía su cola enrollada con gran fuerza en la cintura de ella, mientras Milk, entro junto a Kakaroto con gran interés de que su hermana por fin había sido liberada de esa prisión de sí misma…

-Princesa- Dijo Kakaroto y Milk en un saludo

Badock, Nappa y Radick entonces hicieron lo mismo, impresionados, pues desde pequeña Bardock y Nappa no habían visto a la niña, y Radick jamás la había visto en persona, al menos no con sus colores

Después de un largo interrogatorio acerca del como logro vivir todos esos años escondidas y el porqué no había ido desde un principio directo al palacio, llego el momento…

-¿Quién será el compañero personal que protegerá a la Princesa?- Pregunto al fin Bardock

-Sera la única persona que se ha encargado de mantenerla seguro desde hace años, creo que es la mejor elección, dado que aquí ninguno pudo hacer nada antes, seguirá siendo quien ha sido su compañera- Dijo el príncipe –La hembra, compañera de Kakaroto, ella será la compañera y guardia personal de la princesa- Dijo el por fin

-Pero Príncipe, la chica es una elite, no tiene tanta experiencia como otros guerreros- Se quejo Nappa

-Ella es la mejor elección Nappa, como ha dicho el príncipe, ninguno fue capaz antes de protegerla y esa chica a arriesgado su vida al proteger a la princesa de Vegeta-si desde hace años, es la más poderosa de las elites, y confió en que seguirá cuidando de su princesa- Dijo la Reina mirando fijo al saiya calvo e imponente

-Como usted diga Mi Reina- Respondió

-Sera un honor, yo siempre cuidaría a mi hermana… disculpen a mi princesa, la protegería con mi propia vida- Dijo Milk, arrodillándose ante Bulma

-Eres mi hermana, jamás será de otra forma- Miro a los Reyes –Ella no es solo mi compañera, si no mi familia- Dijo Bulma con voz demandante

La Reina asintió, todos los presentes estuvieron impresionados, ahora era oficialmente la compañera del Príncipe, la mayoría noto la marca de la chica, pues la del Príncipe estaba cubierta por su armadura

-Ahora a prepararse, la guerra estallara en cualquier momento y sobre todo ahora que Freezer se entere que la saiya azul ha sido recuperada- Dijo el Rey

Todos tomaron caminos separados, pero antes de que Bulma saliera la Reina la retuvo

-Necesito hablar contigo Princesa- Dijo la Reina, Bulma asintió y Vegeta espero fuera dejando a su madre con su compañera

-0o0-

-Kakaroto mañana enfrentaras a Ritus, tienes que estar preparado- Dijo Radick a su hermano –Los rumores han corrido rápido, sabemos que el imbécil te ha retado por Milk- Contesto divertido –Padre y yo estaremos ahí para verlo- Dijo orgulloso

-Yo no tendré piedad de ese miserable, el se atrevió a no solo tocarla si no a lastimarla, y ahora pretende quitármela- Dijo furioso –Mañana le daré su merecido- Dijo Kakaroto

-0o0-

-Bulma, debes saber que eres más importante de lo que crees, el príncipe podrá lograr ahora su objetivo, pero necesita de tu ayuda- Decía la Reina a Bulma

-Yo hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance Mi Reina, siempre confié en que el príncipe se convertiría en el legendario Súper Saiyajin- Contesto ella

-Y lo hará, pero ahora tu también debes de fortalecerte aun mas, recuerden que el enemigo es Freezer, jamás lo olvides Princesa- Dijo la Reina –Tus padres eran grandes personas, no me perdono el no haber dejado protegido tu hogar, pero tu madre siempre pensó que así estarías mas protegida, sin que nadie supiera de ti- Dijo la reina como en disculpa

-Tarde o temprano alguien daría conmigo, pero ahora será diferente, Mi Reina prometo proteger a mi pueblo y a la casa real, venceremos se lo aseguro- Dijo ella

Se despidió de ella, salió para encontrarse con que Vegeta le esperaba, -Vamos a la Cámara de Gravedad, deseo ver cuánto realmente puedes hacer Onna- Dijo él con una sonrisa de lado, mientras iban rumbo a la cámara de gravedad

-Como ordenes Vegeta- Dijo ella sonriente – Entrenarían juntos, y tendría que llevar al limite a Vegeta para que lograra su objetivo

-0o0-

Kakaroto estaba tranquilo, por fin había cumplido con su principal misión, encontrar a la princesa, ahora tendría que preparase para la batalla, si Ritus pensó que iba a quitarle tan fácil a su compañera, era demasiado idiota, el era el elite más poderoso, pero Ritus se veía muy confiado

Ritus no era ningún tonto, sabía que Kakaroto lo podía matar con unos pocos golpes, pero tenía un pequeño secreto, logro conseguir un compuesto químico poderoso, este se encontraba en uno de los planetas donde fue a luchar con los hombres de Freezer, esto haría que sus niveles de Kakaroto fueran puestos por los suelos, casi matándole, así no lucharía y tendría que luchar Milk, y sabia que podría derrotar a la hembra

Se las arreglo, y esa misma noche, derramo todo el químico en la comida de Kakaroto, este ni siquiera lo noto, por desgracia su hambre era tanta y daba poca importancia a lo que contenía que no sintió nada raro, comiendo todo

El plan de Ritus para quedarse con Milk, estaba en marcha, ahora solo esperaría un poco, y reclamaría a la hembra, dejando a la mano derecha del Príncipe en completa vergüenza, quitándole a su hembra

-0o0-

Bulma y Vegeta salieron de la cámara de gravedad, iban gravemente heridos, eran poderosos no había duda, y Vegeta estaba feliz, podía al fin luchar con alguien que estuviera a su nivel, alguien que le daba pelea, pero el hecho de que era su compañera aun más fuerte que él, le molestaba, pero sabía que debía ser así, al menos hasta que lograra ser el Legendario Súper Saiyajin

Fueron a los tanques de recuperación, estuvieron en ellos aproximadamente 2 horas, para recuperarse por completo, mientras que el palacio, los rumores no se hicieron esperar

Todos hablaban de la hembra azul que el príncipe había tomado como compañera, una leyenda viviente, la saiya azul, llegando a los oídos de Fasha, enfureciendo a la saiya, no había hembra más poderosa que ella, y aun no creía que la saiya azul pudiese estar realmente viva, y ser la compañera del príncipe

Se dirigió a las cámaras de recuperación del palacio, donde Bulma y Vegeta ya habían salido, y estaban poniendo sus trajes, para dirigirse ahora a la habitación que compartirían, cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a la chica

Fasha no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, en verdad estaba viendo a la saiya azul, su cola y su ojos y cabello no mentían, ahí estaba ella de frente a una leyenda, Vegeta la fulmino con la mirada, estaba arto de esa saiya, aunque era una gran guerrera, pero era una molestia, se acerco a la chica que pareció congelada

-Fasha, te presento a tu Princesa, Bulma Briefs, la hija del Doctor Briefs y la legendaria saiya azul- Dijo Vegeta orgulloso

-¿Qué, princesa de Vegeta-si?- Dijo ella moliendo los dientes

-Así es, mi compañera, dada a mi desde que nació- Contesto Vegeta –Ahora muéstrale más respeto a tu princesa, debes una reverencia a tu futura Reina- Dijo el frio y amenazante

Fasha obedeció con frustración, -Princesa, ¿cómo debo llamarle ahora, Blu o Bulma?- Dijo irónica

Vegeta estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de aquella hembra por su insolencia, pero Bulma entonces se le adelanto

-Mi nombre es Bulma, no Blu, y Fasha jamás te quite nada, tu trataste de quitarme lo que siempre fue mío- Dijo mientras quito su armadura, dejando ver la joya real, la misma que la Reina dejo de usar muchos años atrás –Esta joya siempre fue mi compromiso, lo que me decía que tenía ya un compañero, Fasha siempre fue así, desde que nací fui designada para ser la Princesa de Vegeta-si- Dijo ella –Ahora por favor retírate, y Fasha no te quiero cerca de mi hermana nunca más- Dijo Bulma al fin, odiaba a esa saiya, siempre intentando hacer menos a su hermana

Fasha obedeció, se dio cuenta de la marca, ella era reclamada por el mismo príncipe, y no podía cambiarlo, esa hibrido era su Princesa…


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Milk empezó a desesperarse, no entendía que pasaba con Kakaroto, empezó a sentir que su ki era inestable, hasta el punto de no poder caminar, cayendo en uno de los pasillos del palacio, su ki cada vez era menor, haciendo a Milk desesperarse, eso no podía ser normal, lo llevo a la enfermería, sin embargo no podían decir que tenia, y no sabían si el tanque de recuperación le ayudaría

En su desesperación solo se le ocurrió una persona para ayudarle, toco su scuter…

-Bulma, necesito tu ayuda, algo grave está pasando estoy en la enfermería del palacio- Dijo ella, Bulma no respondía, si no hasta 5 min después

-¿Milk sigues ahí?, voy en este momento- Dijo rápido

-Te estaré esperando- Dijo Milk

Bulma dejo a Vegeta sin decir nada, antes de poder llegar a la recamara de él, voló desesperada en dirección a la enfermería, Vegeta le siguió pues ella se fue sin nada mas, solo logro escuchar que ella llamo a su hermana por el scuter y salió

Cuando llego a la enfermería Milk estaba sentada a un lado de Kakaroto, el parecía dormido, pero su energía era casi nula, asustando a Bulma

-¿Qué paso con Kakaroto?- Pregunto Bulma, mientras se acercaba a su hermana

-No tengo idea Bulma, todo estaba bien, después de ir a la sala de trono fue a comer, yo fui a entrenar y luego vine a verle, pero caminaba raro, su ki disminuía y luego cayo, Bulma no es norma, el no tiene signos de lucha- Decía un tanto preocupada

Vegeta entro y vio a su compañero, se sorprendió cuando su nivel de pelea era solo 2, eso no podía ser

Bulma miro a donde su compañero quien tenía su típica cara con el ceño fruncido, ella sabía que aunque no lo dijera él se preocupaba por Kakaroto

-Tomaremos una muestra de sangre, lo analizare, si algo tiene debe de estar ahí la respuesta- Le dijo Bulma, mientras Milk fue por lo necesario al laboratorio y Bulma tomo la muestra

-¿Qué ha pasado?, el no tiene signos de lucha- Dijo Vegeta cuando estuvieron solos –Si lo metemos a una de las cámaras de recuperación ¿No sanara rápido?- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-Me temo que no, si es lo que pienso no bastara, pero primero analizare su sangre- Contesto ella mientras se acercaba para tomar la muestra necesaria de la sangre de Kakaroto

Después de unos momentos, Bulma pudo determinar la causa de la extraña situación de Kakaroto, notando que Milk estaba ansiosa y ella podía sentirlo

-¿Milk, recuerdas aquella misión donde conocimos a Ritus, en el plañera de Pohnixi?- Pregunto Bulma a su hermana

Ella asintió –Claro, ¿pero que tiene que ver con lo que le ocurre a Kakaroto ahora?- Contesto ella

-Bueno ahí los pobladores no eran para nada fuertes, pero siempre ofrecían a todos los llegados enormes cantidades de comida, recuerda que tenían una sustancia que los debilitaba al punto de casi morir, y así poder atacar ellos, son una raza avanzada en tecnología- Contesto Bulma –Creo que Ritus puso la misma sustancia en Kakaroto, el sabe que jamás podría ganar una batalla con él, pensó en hacer esto para dejarlo fuera de combate, el trata de luchar contigo- Contesto por fin sacándoles de todas sus dudas

-Eso sería una vergüenza, si Kakaroto no peleara y en su lugar fuera su compañera seria una deshonra- Dijo Vegeta molesto

-Lo seria, pero eso es lo que tiene, esto no se quitara de su sistema al menos no sin algo que lo contrarrestre, pero el problema es que no tenemos esa toxina- Dijo Bulma, miro al techo –Podría tratar de hacerla aquí, aislando el mismo componente de su sangre, pero tomaría toda la noche, no sé si incluso funcionaria- Comento ella mirando a Milk

-¿Lo intentaras verdad?- Pregunto un poco triste, sabiendo que quizás el príncipe vería eso con malos ojos

-¡Lo hare, no descare!- Dijo ella y miro al príncipe –Vegeta me quedare aquí, ve a descansar necesitas entrenar mañana, yo tratare de ayudar a Kakaroto antes de que tenga que ir a donde Ritus- Dijo ella con tono serio, dándole a entender que no podía persuadirla de lo contrario

-Me quedare, una noche sin dormir no me afectara, somos guerreros Onna, esto es solo parte de lo que nos toca pasar en ocasiones- Contesto, y se recargo en un marco de la puerta mientras cruzo sus brazos y la vio moverse de un lugar a otro

Las horas pasaban, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Bulma, ella iba y venia agarrando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, mientras Milk no dejo ni un momento de estar junto de Kakaroto, su estado era crítico, hasta el grado que su ki era casi imperceptible…

-0o0-

La hora había llegado por fin, Ritus se presento en el centro en una arena de combate, esperando con ansias a su rival, mirando a los saiyas reunidos ahí solo para ver el enfrentamiento entre él y Kakaroto, estaban ahí varios elites interesados en la pelea

Llego Radiks con Bardock, quienes eran ajenos a la situación de Kakaroto, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando con Kakaroto, pero si se les hizo raro que el saiya no llegara antes de lo pactado, todos los presentes esperaron a que el saiya apareciera…

Los minutos pasaron lentos, cuando se pudo distinguir una armadura era la armadura real sin duda, era el Príncipe Vegeta quien iba acompañado de la legendaria saiya azul, llego y tomo asiento para mirar el combate, Ritus le ofreció una reverencia y Vegeta solo asintió en dirección al saiya

Poco después Milk apareció y se puso frente a Ritus, el sonrió a la hembra…

-¿Donde se encuentra Kakaroto?- Pregunto divertido –No me digas que el cobarde no quiso venir a pelear por su hembra, oh ¿Te ha mandado a ti en su lugar Milk?- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Tan cobarde has sido que lo envenenaste?- Pregunto furiosa –Eres una vergüenza de guerrero, un mal chiste eso eres Ritus- Dijo ella en tono molesto

El rio ante lo dicho por la hembra

-Vamos Milk no seas así- Le decía en tono más sereno –Te tratare bien, después de todo pronto serás mi compañera y no te quiero maltratada para que puedas cumplir con tus obligaciones conmigo Milk, pronto te tendré en mi cama y serás mía hembra, te prometo que te hare gozar tanto que olvidaras cualquier recuerdo de ese inútil de Kakaroto- Contesto Ritus en tono orgulloso, con una enorme sonrisa mientras daba una mirada a todo el cuerpo de la saiya, como si deseara poseerla ahí mismo

-¿Tan seguro estas Ritus?- Pregunto Milk con una sonrisa de lado….

-0o0-

Radiks no entendía que era lo que pasaba, miro a su padre quien estaba en la misma situación que él

-¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermano?- Pregunto Bardock al mayor de sus hijos pues solo veía a Milk debatiendo con el saiya

-No se padre, ya debería haber llegado, él no permitiría que Milk luchara, algo esta mal aquí- Declaro Radiks molesto –No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto- Se levanto de su lugar –Padre si Kakaroto no aparece, no permitiré que Milk luche en su lugar, ya bastante deshonra seria que no llegara como para que sea Milk quien pelee con él imbécil de Ritus- Dijo tomando camino a la arena

Bardock le tomo el brazo y detuvo a su hijo mayor –Espera por favor Radiks- Dijo Bardock al mayor de sus hijos

-0o0-

Milk no abandono su sonrisa mientras que Ritus seguía en la misma posición arrogante que antes

-Se que te venceré Milk, no tengo duda alguna- Dijo tranquilo Ritus acercándose a la hembra

Pero antes de poder llegar a donde ella se encontraba por completo una figura apareció justo en medio de Ritus y Milk

-Yo no estaría tan confiado, y no te quiero nunca más cerca de mi compañera Ritus- Dijo Kakaroto con voz fría, mirándole fijamente, mientras su ceño se frunció profundamente

Ritus retrocedió de manera instintiva – ¡Pero tú deberías…. No deberías de estar aquí Kakaroto!- Dijo furioso –Tu deberías estar muy débil, no deberías ni poder pararte Kakaroto- Dijo el saiya con furia

-Eres solo un maldito cobarde, ¿pensaste que podías lograr no combatir conmigo?- Rugió el saiya –No tendré piedad de ti maldito- Dijo Kakaroto furioso

Milk sonrió en dirección a Kakaroto y entonces salió de la arena en dirección a Bulma, se sentó a un lado de la saiya; y Kakaroto quedo con Ritus en el medio de la arena, la hora había llegado

Estaban ahí los dos saiya mirándose con odio ambos, los dos estaban muy molesto con el otro, mientras los espectadores estaban interesados en que la batalla comenzara… los gritos de ánimos para ambos saiyas no se hicieron esperar

Se pusieron en posición de batalla y entonces empezaron, Ritus ataco a Kakarato lanzándole golpes en todas direcciones, mientras él las esquivaba con facilidad, irritando a Ritus en gran manera

Entonces llevaron la pelea a los aires, Kakaroto entonces ataco con ráfagas de ki, y Ritus los esquivo con dificultad, entonces los golpes volvieron aparecer, esta vez Ritus logro darle un gran golpe a Kakaroto rompiendo sus costillas, y luego dio una patada en el mismo lugar, sin duda Kakaroto no estaba del todo curado, su nivel de pelea aun no era el mismo, pero seguía siendo poderoso

Se incorporo y hizo un Kaio Ho, lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer a Ritus retroceder, lo suficiente como para poder recuperar un poco de sus energías, escupió un poco de sangre, y limpio su boca con una sonrisa

Ritus regreso con un ataque, lanzando a Kakaroto un Kikoha, este lo trato de desviar, sin embargo lo lastimo un poco, entonces Kakaroto se lanzo a él, con un fuertes golpes, que Ritus recibió de lleno, haciéndole retroceder de manera constaste, en el aire solo se podían divisar grandes poderes chocando el uno con el otro

Lanzando ráfagas de ki, y esquivándolas, otras recibiéndolas por completos por los saiyas, y Kakaroto utilizo una técnica que aprendió de un joven humano, -Kienzan- Grito el saiya mientras elevo su mano para lanzar la técnica, cortando el rostro de Ritus pues no le dijo tiempo de esquivarlo

Este se limpio la sangre del rostro, y sonrió en dirección a Kakaroto –Estas demasiado débil Kakaroto, deberías darte por vencido- Dijo Ritus burlándose haciendo solo crecer la ira de Kakartoto –Vamos, esa hembra no vale tanto Kakarto es una hibrido, debiste conseguir algo mejor para ti, yo solo me divertiré con ella, pero tu pareces apegado- Y rio

Milk estaba atenta a casa movimiento que los dos saiya estaban dando en el aire, Kakaroto seguía un poco débil, pues su recuperación apenas avía finalizado poco antes de llegar a la pelea con Ritus, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácil, ni menos por solo un poco de faltas de energía, él lucharía hasta agotarse, moriría antes de permitirse no pelear

Kakaroto entonces utilizo una técnica nueva, que estuvo practicando tenía que derrotar a Ritus, él maldito le había tratado de envenenar para no poder luchar contra él, también había tocado a su compañera, la hirió, y pensaba ahora que se la quitaría, ¡no lo permitiría!

-Kaio ken- Grito Kakaroto y entonces su poder de pelea iba en aumento mientras su aura se dejaba ver más imponente, como sus músculos crecieron de manera impresionante frente de los demás saiyas, impactando a Ritus quien ya estaba muy herido, y luego junto su manos con un grito dejo salir un rayo de ki, de la palma de la manos que iba directo al pecho de de Ritus… este le atravesó el pecho, dejando a Ritus caer directo en el suelo

Kakaroto bajo, estaba cansado pero se acerco lo suficiente a Ritus, quien escupía sangre, estaba muy mal herido, vio a Kakaroto acercándosele, este le dio una sonrisa cuando al fin estuvo cerca

-Eres un maldito, ni tus sucios juegos pudieron hacerte ganar Ritus- Dijo mientras levanto su mano, en dirección a Ritus – Te dije que te alejaras de mi compañera, pero no entendiste y ahora morirás por tu insolencia- Dijo cuando dejo salir una gran bola de ki, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ritus fuera destrozado ahí mismo

Mientras los demás saiyas veían el final de la batalla, Kakaroto estaba rendido, tenía sangre cubriéndole la mayor parte del cuerpo, toco sus costillas que eran las que dolían más y se dejo caer, mientras lo demás gritaba en señal de victoria

Vegeta dio una sonrisa a su compañero, mientras se retiro del lugar, para descansar un poco y después entrenar, Bulma le siguió

Milk fue a donde su compañero, encontrándose con Bardock y Radiks, quienes ayudaron al saiya para poder llevarlo a una cámara de recuperación…

-Valla hermano, ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Radiks

-Ese maldito lo enveneno, la princesa paso toda la noche en hacer una cura para la toxina en su sangre, y lo logro, sin embargo aun necesitaba reposo, pero es demasiado obstinado- Dijo Milk a Radiks

-¡Sabia que algo no estaba bien!- Dijo Radiks mientras levantaba a su hermano

-Ese maldito, por eso es que el poder de Kakaroto era tan bajo- Dijo Bardock molesto

-Nada podía impedir que venciera a ese maldito- Dijo Kakaroto dándole un guiño a Milk

Y lo llevaron a uno de los tanques de recuperación, lo metieron en una de ellas, estaría ahí al menos unas 4 horas para que se recuperara por completo, pues la batalla con Ritus lo había dejado bastante dañado

Milk se quedo en la sala el tiempo que Kakaroto estuvo ahí, estaba feliz de que pudieron encontrar la cura antes de lo esperado, y saber que Kakaroto lucharía por ella era algo que le hacía sentirse más unida a él, pudo sentir como dio cada gota de sus energías en esa pelea, no pretendía dejarla y menos así sin pelear por ella y eso le hizo sentir había hecho la mejor elección al aceptar a Kakaroto

-Kakaroto te amo- Dijo Milk aprovechando que nadie mas estaba en la habitación


	18. Chapter 18

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Han pasado 4 meses….

Bulma estaba despertando a lado de su príncipe, le miro unos momentos pues sabía que pronto el también despertaría, ahora todo el Reino sabia de ella, sabían que la leyenda estaba viva y era su princesa, no podía decir que no estuviera feliz de ahora poder ser libre de ella misma, dejarse ver tal y como era, pero una parte de ella aun temía… Freezer no debía tardar tanto en enterarse de su presencia, no sabía como iba a tomar aquello, así que eso seguía molestándole…

Vegeta despertó con su cola aun enredada en la princesa, algo que era una costumbre, tomarla de manera posesiva aun cuando dormía, protegiéndole hasta en los sueños, el dio una media sonrisa cuando le vio, estaba listo para un nuevo día de entrenamiento… podía sentirlo, sabía que pronto se convertiría en el legendario Súper Saiyajin, cada día sentía su poder crecer de manera increíble, sabía que pronto lo lograría…

-Es hora de entrenar Príncipe- Dijo Bulma con una ligera sonrisa a su compañero

El entonces se levanto… -Vamos Onna, estoy seguro que lo lograre pronto- Dijo mientras ambos se ponían sus armaduras, ella había cambiado sus prendas, ahora usaba una armadura real, su traje era diferente, ella era la Princesa de Vegeta-si

El entrenamiento en la Camara de Gravedad fue muy bueno, en medio del sparring Bulma noto una gran alza en el ki de Vegeta, un breve destello dorado apareció, impresionándola tanto, que logro darle un fuerte golpe sin que ella le esquivara, cayó con fuerza contra uno de los muros de la Cámara de Gravedad, y entonces Vegeta apago de inmediato la gravedad y fue a donde ella, con una cara de impresión, ella hubiera esquivado pronto ese ataque, no entendió que paso

El sudor en ambos era tal, sus cuerpos estaban hirviendo, el calor que se sentía en la cámara era tal, ella se incorporo de a poco, entrenaba con un pantalón spandex azul corto y solo un top corto, así que se podía ver el sudor bajando por su abdomen, por su piel blanca, mientras Vegeta solo entrenaba en el pantalón spandex azul, sin otra vestimenta

Ella sonrió cuando lo vio -¿Lo sentiste?- Le pregunto con felicidad –Vegeta vi ese destello – Dijo

Y entonces cerro sus ojos y se concentro… enviando sus imágenes mientras lo vio por unos instantes, su cabello iba de negro a destellos dorados, sus ojos ónices iban a verde… fue un breve momento… pero había ocurrido por fin

El sonrió mientras lo vio, a pesar de no sentirlo pues fue tan rápido, que no dio importancia, pero vio la imágenes de el mismo mientras pasaba a convertirse en aquella leyenda…Su sonrisa era de orgullo, estaba feliz por fin, el sabia que iba a pasar y necesitaba que fuera pronto….

Entonces se acerco mas a Bulma, estaba eufórico, no podía todavía creer que lo había logrado, la enrollo con su cola, la atrajo hasta su rostro… -Onna te dije que lo lograría- Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, estaba agitado por el ejercicio aun

Ella le sonrió –Siempre confié en que lo lograrías Vegeta, nunca tuve dudas- Dijo mientras comprobaba que nadie estuviera cerca del área de entrenamiento, y le dio un beso rápido… tomándolo desprevenido, y sonrió por que podía hacerle ponerse rojo cuando ella deseaba como ahora

Estaba sonrojado, si bien el apareamiento no era algo que para ellos fuera un inconveniente, seguía sintiéndose un poco extraño cuando ella tenía ese tipo de arrebatos emocionales ante él en lugares como la Cámara de Gravedad, a pesar de saber que nadie entraría ahí, pues sabían que esa habitación en especial era del uso exclusivo del Príncipe Vegeta y su compañera…

Entonces después de unos segundos el mismo volvió a besarla, en un beso apasionado, desde que la había recuperado algo en el había, no lograba saciarse de ella, cada vez la deseaba mas, cada vez deseaba mas poseerla, su olor ya era parte de ella, cualquier saiya que estuviera cerca podría decir que esa hembra le pertenecía al príncipe y viceversa, pues el olor de ella estaba impregnado en el, era algo ya común en ellos…

Sus colas se enrollaron con fuerza, uniéndose de manera agresiva, mientras que las manos del príncipe viajaban por sus curvas, ella era una hembra fuerte, hermosa y demasiado desafiante, todo lo que el amaba de ella estaba ahí, nada había cambiado, podía oír como ella empezó a ronronear… el sentía un gran calor irradiando de su cuerpo… estaba ansioso, olvidando que tenían que partir ese día, y mientras sus cuerpos acalorados se empezaron a estremecer

Ella podía delinear cada parte de su cuerpo, el era tan fuerte, y la tocaba de manera única, sabía que partes de su cuerpo tocar, ella estaba enloquecida, sus hormonas estaban más alteradas de lo normal, su aroma había cambiado un poco, era sutil apenas se podía notar, pero parecía solo ser mas embriagador para el joven príncipe, que cada vez la deseaba mas, y como cualquier otro macho al sentir el aroma de su excitación solo podía pensar en saciarla de aquellas ganas…

Le desvistió lentamente mientras ella pasaba su cola por su cuerpo, estremeciendo al príncipe, quien ronroneaba y gruñía con el contacto, la llevo hasta el panel de control de la cámara de gravedad, ella estaba ansiosa, lo besaba y entonces sus besos bajaron, encontrando de nuevo el lugar donde estaba la marca, esa que abrían ambos cada vez que hacían el amor, paso su lengua por aquella marca, dando un beso mientras sus ganas irresistibles de morderle se apoderaban de ella, era algo casi incontrolable

Lo hizo, mordió al Príncipe nuevamente, escucho como el gruñía cuando ella lo mordió, y es que eso era algo placentero para ellos, mientras que su ropas desaparecieron, ella llevo sus manos a la cola inquieta del joven Príncipe, acariciándole con pequeños círculos, haciéndole gemir… entonces el tomo la cola de ella, si pensó que solo ella podía hacerle eso estaba equivocado…

Le dio una sonrisa sexi, y empezó a acariciar su cola, desde la punta hasta el nacimiento, haciéndola gemir y llamarle

-Veegeetaa- Decía incontrolable –No… es… jus….to…- Decía entre cortada, pues se estaba excitando demasiado, esa parte de su cuerpo sin duda era muy sensible

Ella se aferro a su espalda, enterrando sus uñas un poco, cuando sintió que Vegeta le abría las piernas colocándose en su entrada, agitándola más, pensando que entraría en ella, pero no, solo estaba ahí rozando su sexo, mientras ella se arqueaba, en señal de que quería que entrara en ella, pero él no lo hacía, lo miro, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en ella

Entonces ella llevo sus dedos a su sexo, y metió sus dedos en ella misma, mientras él le miraba, y ella jadeaba y gemía justo frente de él, mientras que Vegeta solo podía observarla y abrir un poco su boca inconsciente mientras ella se tocaba justo frente de el, y su erección estaba palpitando, se maldijo por no haberla tomado unos momentos antes, ahora se veía aun más deseable…

Después de unos momentos saco sus dedos, despacio paso por su abdomen, llegando a sus pechos, tomándolos por un momento, y llegando por fin a su boca, chupando sus dedos mientras miraba al Príncipe…

-Mmmm que rico- Dijo ella, mientras su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro eufórica

Vegeta no podía aguantarlo más, se puso de nuevo en su entrada estaba tan húmeda, no podía resistirlo… -Bulmaaaa- Gruño cuando entro en ella

De una sola embestida entro por completo, estaba tan ansioso y no podía esperar más, la empezó a embestir con fuerza, mientras la beso, luego paso sus besos a su cuello, bajando hasta donde su marca estaba, y sin pensarlo la mordió, con tal fuerza, sin control, estaba por completo deseoso…

Ella gritaba y gemía su nombre en desesperación…

-Vegeta- Gemía –Oh por Kami Vegeta- Jadeaba, estaba en completo éxtasis

El lamia la sangre que brotaba de su piel, mientras ronroneaba contra su piel, y gruñía en respuesta al placer que le dada su compañera, jamás imagino que podía llegar a sentirse tan apegado a ella

La tomo de las caderas levantándola, para que entrara y saliera de ella, pero ahora solo la sostenía el, ella se aferro a su cuello, sus pechos iban de un lado a otro en el vaivén de sus movimientos… el solo podía abrir un poco su boca sintiendo como gemía en bajo mientras la poseía…

Sus clímax llegaron al mismo tiempo en un gran grito de placer que fundió a ambos, estaban ahí en la cámara de gravedad, apenas acabaron de entrenar cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron en el amor, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo correrse por completo en ella, dejando su aroma en su cuerpo, dejándose caer ambos lentamente, estaban agotados sin duda…

El paso su mano por su rostro de manera suave, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y sonreía

-Onna- Dijo a un agitado

-Vegeta… Te amo- Dijo ella sin medir sus palabras, mientras se recuperaba

Sin duda alguna esto no era bueno, ella sabía que esas muestras de sentimientos tan profundos no eran propios de la realeza, sin duda quizá eso molestaría al príncipe, pues le miro extrañado por unos segundos, no podía, su orgullo no permitiría decirle las mismas palabras…

Le dio un beso suave, uno lleno de amor, esperando que ella lo sintiera, y es que su mente lo pensaba, y esperaba que ella entendiera pues lo habían educado para erradicar esos sentimientos débiles, pero la verdad es que siempre fue distinto cuando estuvo cerca de ella….

-Lo entiendo Vegeta, también lo siento…- Le dijo ella después de aquel beso

No podía evitarlo, sus sentimientos todo podían sentirlo, el uno del otro, eso le reconfortaba a Vegeta, pues deseaba poder decirle pero no podía…

 **Flashback**

 **-Padre ¿Por qué debo de comprometerme ahora con esa niña?- Pregunto el pequeño príncipe, aun no conocía a la chiquilla, pero sabía que irían pronto…**

 **-Es tu deber hijo, ella es una saiya importante y es mejor que desde ahora se comprometan, la casa real la protegerá, ella es nuestra mejor aliada, y tú debes entender que antes de que otro saiya la encuentre es mejor comprometerla contigo- Contesto el Rey**

 **El pequeño frunció el ceño, estaba molesto, ya sabía que parte de ser el príncipe era hacer cosas con las que no estaba de acuerdo, pero esto le dio rabia… cuando vio a la Reina acercarse a ellos…**

 **-Toma hijo, esto se lo darás a tu futura compañera- Dijo la Reina entregando el collar que le pertenecía a ella, un regalo especial del Rey**

 **El niño miro la joya con una ceja alzada, no entendía… -Y ahora ¿Por qué dedo darle esto a la mocosa?, aun si no se lo diera ella va a ser mi compañera ¿no?- Dijo molesto, esto era humillante, el no tenia que perder su tiempo en ir a conocer a esa niña, o llevarle regalos absurdos**

 **La Reina lo podía entender, cuando ella fue elegida para ser la compañera del Rey estaba un poco angustiada, no lo conocía para nada, y temía no poder darle el heredero fuerte que se anhelaba en Vegeta-si, si bien era la más fuerte elite, era un poco tímida cosa rara… pero poco a poco se sintieron atraídos, y se llegaron a enamorar, pero eso era algo que solo ellos sabían no podían demostrar que tenían esos sentimientos y en su hijo inculcaron lo mismo, no podían dejar que mostrara sus sentimientos, y menos si podían ser usados en su contra**

 **-Lo harás Príncipe y serás gentil con la niña, no quiero problemas, esa niña será tu compañera, no puedes elegir hijo lo siento- Dijo la reina, y volvió a extender el collar a la mano del príncipe**

 **Él lo tomo molesto "** _ **Niña tonta, por tu culpa tengo que perder mi tiempo, ojala y esto sea rápido no quiero estar tanto tiempo ahí**_ **" Pensaba el joven principito…**

 **Cuando por fin la vio, lo primero fue "** _ **Ella realmente es azul, y es…. Bonita…. Su color es muy bonito… ay pero que cosas pienso, esta niña tonta me está haciendo perder mi tiempo… pero si es bonita… bueno…**_ **" Pensaba hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran dolor….**

 **Meses después…**

 **El la veía entrenando con su madre, ella no lo había notado aun, la niña estaba demasiado concentrada en los ataques de su madre… mientras él la observaba con cuidado…**

" _ **Eres muy fuerte sin duda Bulma, espero pronto poder ser el súper saiyajin y pronto llevarte al castillo, esa es tu casa… creo que me gustas niña… algo hiciste, estoy seguro porque cada que te veo siento cosas extrañas, ay niña tonta si no fuera porque eres mi compañera…"**_ **Pensaba molesto, de él mismo por su debilidad…**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Se recuperaron y tomaron sus ropas, se cambiaron, ese día Bulma, Milk y otros tres saiyas saldrían, era todo muy discreto, pues no querían que otros saiyas se enteraran de que la Princesa saldría a la tierra, tenía que ir pues irían por su madre y algunos experimentos que dejo inconclusos en el planeta, iba a ser un viaje relativamente corto, solo irían y buscarían lo necesario

Pero aun así temían por espías dejados por Freezer, así que evitaron que mas saiyas supieran, solo quienes irían con ella como su guardia, ya que Vegeta y Kakaroto tenían que ir a otras planetas por problemas burocráticos, cosas aburridas según Vegeta, pero si iba a ser el Rey tenía que hacer todas estas cosas, no solo la lucha debía importarle, así que no podía ir con ella, pero mando a sus mejores soldados con ella, entre ellos a Nappa

-0o0-

-Ella saldrá a la tierra, solo son 5 saiyas contándole a ella, si quería un momento ideal para atraparla, o matarla, es ahora, sinceramente me da igual- Decía una saiya por su escúter…

-Valla, y yo que pensaba que los saiyajin eran leales a sus reales- Contesto Zarbon del otro lado del escúter

-No me interesa servir a un hibrido- Dijo moliendo los dientes –Hagan lo que quieran, yo les di toda la información que necesitaban, mátenla ahora si es necesario…- Contesto molesta la saiya

-Nos interesa viva, pero gracias, Freezer tendrá esto en cuenta querida- Contesto Zarbon

-Recuerda que el trato era no hacerle daño al príncipe, solo a ella- Dijo la saiya

-Lo recuerdo no te preocupes- Y cortaron la comunicación

Zarbon sonrió para sí mismo – Bueno una hembra que has sido rechazada y esta celosa es de mucha utilidad, pero pronto su utilidad caducara- Se decía mientras caminaba donde Freezer para avisarle...


	19. Chapter 19

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Embarcaron esa misma tarde, iban directo a la tierra Bulma iba en compañía del joven príncipe a un lado de ella, este solo la vio embarcar… solo le dio una mirada para despedirse, Bulma le dio una sonrisa, pensando que el viaje duraría un mes aproximadamente….

Milk se fue con ella, dio un fugaz y rápido beso en la mejilla de Kakaroto poniendo rojo al saiya, quien no estaba del todo seguro en dejarlas ir a ellas a la tierra, algo no se sentía bien en todo esto… pero no podía decir nada… más que esperar que el viaje fuera lo más rápido posible y nadie lo notara…

Iban en una nave grande, par personas, pues solo eran 5 saiyas, pero igual luego volverían con la madre de Milk y Bulma, junto a otro poco de inventos…

Ellas estaban tranquilas, mientras que pensaban pronto ver a su madre, y reunirse por fin, decirle que podían ser libres, que no tenían que preocuparse más por morir…

-0o0-

Vegeta y Kakaroto salieron del planeta igual, iban arreglar problemas burocráticos, mientras iban en el camino, Vegeta estaba feliz, con una sonrisa enorme, podía entrenar ahora con más ganas, había logrado el inicio de la transformación, sin duda no podía esperar para dominarla por completo y poder vencer a su enemigo

Radiks estaría esperando en aquel planeta, para apoyar al príncipe, mientras llevo a su escuadrón con él, pues se temía que aquel planeta pretendiera un ataque en su ira…. Pero no dejarían que sucediera…

-0o0-

Llegaron a la tierra después de 10 días de viaje, aterrizaron y vieron la hermosa vista, estaban en la Corporación Capsula, de ahi salía su madre, sorprendida cuando vio a Bulma, no venía con su color marrón, no ahora venía con sus tonos azules, y un traje Real, junto a otros saiyas, algunos de los cuales solo servían a la familia Real, su primer instinto fue horrorizarse pensando que habían atrapado a Bulma

Pero rápido las dos saiyas fueron a donde su madre quien se avía derrumbado frente a sus ojos…

-¿Madre estas bien, que pasa?- Pregunto Milk preocupada…se agacho para quedar a la altura de su madre

-Hijas, díganme ¿Por qué vienen con guardias reales, Bulma dime te han hecho algo?- Dijo de manera protectora

A pesar de saber que ambas chicas eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier otros saiyas puros, tenía miedo de que algo les pasara a sus hijas… estas le miraron enternecidas… su madre a pesar de ser un humano, con muy poca fuerza sin duda alguna les cuidaría…. siempre

-Madre, Bulma es la Princesa de Vegeta-si- Dijo Milk levantándose junto a su madre

-¿Qué dices hija?- Pregunto incrédula

-Ella es la compañera del Príncipe- Dijo Milk

-Si madre, la familia Real por eso me buscaba, ellos no me querían dañar, fui dada al príncipe desde que nací, pero no lo recordaba, ahora viviremos protegidas, madre podemos regresar a Vegeta-si sin escondernos- Dijo por fin Bulma

Su madre seguía incrédula, estaba extrañada, no sabía cómo reaccionar a esta información… vio como Bulma miro a los otros 3 saiyas y les dio órdenes para que las dejaran solas a las tres, y así se fueron, dejando a las tres mujeres, para que pudieran contarle todo lo sucedido, igual se entero de que Milk ahora era la compañera de Kakaroto, sonrió y le acaricio la cara a su hija, eso se lo esperaba, siempre pudo notar que ella y Kakaroto parecían tener una atracción, de odio y amor extraño…

-0o0-

Habían pasado 4 días desde que habían llegado Vegeta y Kakaroto al planeta, encontrándose con Radiks y su escuadrón, todos los arreglos con el monarca de aquel lugar parecían ir bien, no podía esperar más tiempo, estaba empezando a desesperarse, sin duda eran los 10 días mas mortificantes, pues desde que había recuperado a Bulma no se habían separado durante tanto tiempo, y había algo en el que molestaba, era ese sentimiento que tuvo años antes

Perdida… no podía decir porque, pero sentía eso… no prestaba mucha atención a la reunión que tenía ese día, trataba de concentrarse en Bulma, en sentir sus pensamientos… pero…

-¡Príncipe Vegeta!- Dijo el hombre viejo, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos…

-Si dime Kuasul- Dijo Vegeta concentrándose en el hombre de nuevo

-Hemos traído a estas mujeres, si el príncipe ve bien tomar a las que guste- Dijo el viejo mientras pasaban varias féminas, eran prostitutas en el planeta…

-No vine aquí para tener putas, vine a arreglar los problemas que tanta queja daban Kuasul, así que apeguémonos a eso- Dijo en un gruñido molesto

El hombre asintió y retiro a las féminas, estaba impresionado con la aptitud del príncipe Vegeta, jamás antes rechazo la oferta de tener a alguna de las féminas

Mientras Fasha estaba más que molesta de la aptitud del príncipe, sin duda desde que había tomado a Bulma, no se volvió a saber de que el príncipe aceptara mujeres como obsequios o favores en ningún planeta que visito, pero salió de sus pensamientos… tenía una llamada que hacer… se alejo de los demás saiyas

Toco su escúter –Ella debe estar en la tierra ahora mismo- Dijo a la persona del otro lado…

-Lo sabemos, llegaremos pronto y la tomaremos- Contesto Zarbon – Gracias por toda la información preciosa- Dijo el hombre mientras miraba al planeta azul al cual iban a aterrizar pronto…

Fasha serio, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que informara que la estúpida hembra azul no estaría más… sin duda ansiaba la noticia más que otra cosa…

-0o0-

En la tierra… Bulma seguía revisando algunos de sus inventos, cuando Milk entro de manera precipitada a donde ella…. Seguida de Nappa

-Princesa, es una nave de Freezer… se está acercando- Dijo Nappa mientras se inclino a su Princesa

Bulma se levanto, sin duda no podrían saber que ella estaría ahí, así que si iban a atacar el planeta no lo permitiría sin duda alguna… miro a Milk y Nappa…

-Pongan a nuestra madre en una nave individual, y mándenla a Vegeta-si ahora mismo, nosotros lucharemos, sea quien sea que baje de esa nave, no podrá hacer nada a este planeta, ¿Quedo claro?- Pregunto en tono autoritario…

Ellos asintieron, sin más Milk metió a su madre a una nave, esta reclamaba pero pronto apretó Milk el botón para dormir a su madre durante el viaje, mandando la nave lejos…. Bulma estaba fuera con Milk viendo la nave partir, pero ya cuando iba saliendo de la atmosfera pudieron ver un rayo de energía dirigirse a la nave de su madre

Bulma intento acercarse para desviarlo…. Voló lo más rápido que podía utilizando toda su fuerza, pues debía desviarlo si no quería ser testigo de la muerte de su madre, mientras Milk le seguía de cerca, pero pronto la perdió, cuando Bulma acelero….

Se pudo ver una explosión, y humo en todos lados, que no permitía ver lo que pasaba, pero pronto vio Milk la nave de su madre desaparecer, y cuando el humo se disipo pudo ver a Bulma con los brazos de frente a ella, había recibido el ataque, pero no le lastimo en lo absoluto, logro llegar antes de que fuera tarde….

Y pudo escuchar una risa estúpida y sínica, sin duda conocía ese ki, y esa irritante voz…

-Valla, miren si es la hermosa saiyajin Azul, o Bulma Briefs, hija del científico- Decía Zarbon mientras se ponía frente de ella –Vamos querida, hagamos esto fácil, si vienes con nosotros por las buenas no pasara nada, tu querido planeta vivirá, así como los otros saiyas, sin embargo si luchas solo lograras que me enoje y acabe con todos- Decía mientras se acerco a la hembra

Ella solo le gruño, y frunció el ceño –Pelearemos, no pienso irme con el asqueroso asesino de mi familia, tú maldito miserable, fuiste tú- Dijo en un grito mientras le lanzo varias ráfagas de Ki, que Zarbon esquivo con dificultad

Una le dijo en el rostro, cortándole la mejilla, dejándole un hilo de sangre, al notarlo se molesto, toco el hilo de sangre, y miro a sus hombres que iban acompañándole…

-¿Destruyan el maldito planeta!, y acaben con esos saiyajin- Grito el hombre, y luego miro a Bulma de nuevo

Esta tenia la cola envuelta alrededor de su cintura, estaba erizada, molesta, se podía sentir en el alce de su energía, que fluida con total normalidad, mientras ella le sonrió a Zarbon, sin duda era hora de su Venganza….

-No sabes lo estúpida que has sido hembra…- Dijo Zarbon…

-Me subestimas mucho, ¿No crees?- Respondió ella mirándole fijo con odio puro

-0o0-

Milk trato de comunicarse con Kakaroto para informarle de la situación, si bien no podían hacer nada, al menos podía despedirse en caso de no volverle a ver más…. Pero este no contestaba así que al ver el peligro inminente acercarse

-Kakaroto, están atacando el planeta, no sé cómo pero se enteraron de que Bulma está en la tierra, pudimos sacar a nuestra madre, si no regreso quiero que sepas que te amo Kakaroto, y… estoy embarazada, puedo sentirlo… siento el ki de un pequeño en mi… Kakaroto cuídate, yo protegerá a Bulma…- Y corto la comunicación

Miro a donde los hombres de Freezer, y se abrió camino… mientras luchaba, golpes, y ráfagas de energía salían de su cuerpo ante sus oponentes, mientras que vio como empezaron a destrozar la cuidad, iban arrasando con todos, y fue hasta donde estaban las personas, mientras Nappa y los otros saiyas igual luchaban, los vio dar todo de si…

-0o0-

Zarbon intento darle un golpe a Bulma, pero ella lo esquivo por completo, mientras en el aire solo se podía escuchar las voces aterradas de las personas, y Zarbon reía mientras veía a Bulma

-Es tu culpa, Freezer te quiere viva hembra, así que mejor ven por tu cuenta- Dijo

-Nunca, primero me mataras antes de que sirva a esa maldita lagartija- Grito y entonces fue directo a Zarbon

Estaba a punto de llegar, sin embargo Zarbon ya le esperaba, pero justo antes de que llegara por completo desapareció, provocando que Zarbon se asombrara solo para sentir un golpe en la espalda, Bulma junto sus manos y le impacto con fuerza, haciendo que el hombre retrocediera, pero luego volvió a ella, y le dio una serie de golpes, eran muchos Bulma no podía esquivar todos, sin duda el hombre era muy hábil

Ella empezó a elevar su ki, y entonces….se preparo y entonces… -Kame-hame- HA- Grito, mientras iba directo a su oponente… quien trato de esquivar el ataque, pero no podía, no aguantaba… y lo recibió de lleno…

Bulma le miro con una sonrisa, se veía cansado -¿Es lo mejor que tiene Freezer que ofrecer?- Dijo en burla al hombre…

Este se molesto, y le miro –Estúpida…. Por tu culpa ahora tendré que transformarme- Decía mientras su cuerpo empezó a cambiar… justo frente a los ojos de Bulma el hombre empezó a crecer en tamaño mientras la belleza aparente del extranjero cambio por un hombre de horrible apariencia y voz escalofriante, quien miro a Bulma –Te llevare a Freezer hembra, aunque sea en pedazos- Dijo mientras le empezó a atacar, era más rápido y más fuerte sin duda alguna…

-Lo veremos- Dijo ella –Siempre supe que eras repulsivo Zarbon- Dijo al hombre, viéndolo enfurecer ante su declaración

-0o0-

Milk trato de ayudar a las personas, protegiéndoles de los hombres de Freezer, sin pensarlo matándoles, sabía que no debía dejarlos vivos o les matarían, y tenía que vivir por su hijo, por Bulma, por Kakaroto, con eso en mente siguió en la lucha, sin notar cuando su scuter cayo… rompiéndose….

Después de algún tiempo…. Pudo divisar la figura del hombre calvo y alto que habían mandado con ellas, pero venia agotado, con el cuerpo hecho trizas, Milk rápido le ayudo y lo metió a la nave, iba a meterle en una cámara de recuperación… pero ….

-Déjame, ve con la princesa, tráela y huyan del planeta… esos malditos lo harán explotar, sin no salen pronto ella morirá o será tomada por rehén- Decía el hombre, ignorando su propio dolor, pues su Princesa era lo primordial y mantenerle a salvo

-¿Puedo evitarlo?- Pregunto Milk

-No, solo trae a la Princesa y huyan de aquí, no lo pienses Milk, es tu deber protegerla- Le dijo mientras que su vida se apago, pues le habían herido de gravedad, y Milk apenas lo había notado, debajo de su armadura, habían atravesado su pecho, sin duda había luchado hasta el fin… pero ahora tenía que sacar a Bulma de ahí…

-0o0-

Bulma y Zarbon seguían luchando, el hombre sin duda era fuerte, habilidoso para el combate, pero Bulma igual, no se iba a dejar vencer fácilmente por el asesino de sus padres, y en un rápido descuido de Zarbon, hizo un ataque final… si bien agradecería luego a su compañero por enséñarle

-Big Bang Attack- Grito y entonces lanzo su ataque

-¡No!- Grito Zarbon, quien no podía hacer nada, recibiéndolo y esfumándose junto con el ataque, su cuerpo pulverizado….

-Eso fue por mis padres miserable- Dijo Bulma un poco agitada, y miro, solo para ver que el planeta empezó a partirse, vio a uno de los hombres de Freezer, quien había mandado un ataque al centro de la tierra para destruirlo, sin duda morirían todos ahí, vio como todo empezó a temblar, y busco el Ki de Milk que estaba débil, no encontrando el de ninguno de los otros soldados

Fue rápido a donde sentía el Ki de su hermana, quien volaba en dirección a ella…

Solo fueron unos minutos antes de que el planeta entero estallo… una gran explosión se vio, y solo fragmentos del mismo planeta se podían ver esparcidos por el universo…. Freezer había estado al tanto de todo, sin duda si no podía conseguir a la hembra, la mataría…

-0o0-

Kakaroto recibió una llamada urgente, pero antes de eso reviso el mensaje de Milk…

 **-Kakaroto, están atacando el planeta, no sé cómo pero se enteraron de que Bulma está en la tierra, pudimos sacar a nuestra madre, si no regreso quiero que sepas que te amo Kakaroto, y….. estoy embarazada, puedo sentirlo… siento el ki de un pequeño en mi… Kakaroto cuídate… yo protegerá a Bulma…- Y corto la comunicación**

Después de escucharlo trato de comunicarse con ella, pero le fue imposible, entonces contesto el otro mensaje…. Era de Nappa…

 **-Kakaroto la tierra será destruida, trataremos de sacar a la princesa…- Tosía el hombre –Avísale a príncipe, Freezer ha declarado la Guerra- Dijo el hombre**

Pronto pudo ver que su padre llamo… y contesto…

-¿Padre dime la tierra…?- Estaba alterado preguntando

-Fue destruida Kakaroto… - Dijo el hombre –Acaban de destruir el planeta y no logramos comunicarnos con nadie- Concluyo

Entonces agacho su mirada, una lágrima salió de sus ojos, él iba a ser padre, pero no podía sentir a Milk, la busco con desesperación, por su vínculo, pero no podía sentirla… como si no estuviera…

-0o0-

Vegeta entonces recibió la llamada del Rey, estaba arto, por más que trato de comunicarse con Bulma no podía, trato de hacerlo con su vinculo y no podía, estaba empezando a alterarse de sobre manera… pero el Rey le llamaba…

-¿Qué desea padre?, eh terminado mis tratos en el planeta partiremos mañana a la tierra, iré por Bulma, no me parece que este ahí sola…- Dijo el joven Príncipe, haciendo notar que no esperaba una respuesta negativa a su demanda

-No será posible hijo- Dijo el Rey angustiado

Vegeta entonces se enderezo… levanto una ceja en su extrañeza -¿Qué dices?, iré por ella quieras o no- Replico con frustración, nadie le diría que hacer para con su compañera

-Príncipe…. Lo lamento pero el planeta tierra a sido destruido, Freezer mando a sus hombres, y destruyeron el planeta, no localizamos a nadie, tampoco a la princesa- Dijo el Rey

-¿Qué?- Rugió el príncipe –Eso no puede ser, nadie sabía de la ida de la princesa a la tierra, no pudieron saberlo- Y corto la comunicación de inmediato

Con más ímpetu busco a Bulma por medio de su vinculo, pero no podía, no sentía nada, parecía no estar, no podía sentirla por nada, empezó a desesperar, busco a los saiyas, nadie respondió y la noticia de la tierra siendo destruida corrió rápido… sin duda Freezer había declarado la guerra


	20. Chapter 20

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Entonces se podía sentir… el planeta empezó a mecerse de manera extraña, como si un terremoto pasara por este… sin duda algo estaba pasando… no sabían los habitantes que era… hasta que del castillo divisaron dos grandes explosiones… energía pura se pudo sentir, mientras era destruida la mitad de aquel castillo… todos estaban exasperados

Mientras que en los cuartos de los saiyas, no se podía decir quién fue el primero, o como realmente paso… pero pronto un aura dorada cubría a dos saiyajin, sus cabellos pasaron de negros a dorados, al igual que sus colas, sus ojos a verdes… sin duda un gran poder emanaba de sus cuerpos…

Radiks llego pronto a donde el príncipe, pues de ahí había salido una gran energía y una rotunda explosión… el resto de su escuadrón fueron de inmediato… solo para notar que había dos saiyas en el lugar que había sido escombros ahora… Vegeta y Goku habían ascendido a Súper Saiyajin… ambos lo habían logrado…. Sin duda el dolor de perder lo que más amaban avía logrado que desataran sus verdaderos poderos….

No podían creer los demás saiyas lo que veían, no era solo el príncipe un súper saiyajin, si no también Kakaroto, un soldado…. Sin sangre real…

Vegeta estaba tan molesto que no noto su ascensión, sus ojos solo se clavaron en una persona, cuando volteo… vio a Fasha, sin duda la hembra estaba impresionada, vio al príncipe convertirse en lo que tanto deseaban todos, era el súper saiyajin… pero los ojos verdes ahora se clavaron en ella…

Sintió un fuerte impacto cuando se estrello contra la pared…. Ganándose la atención de todos los presentes… Vegeta la tomo del cuello… mientras gruño audiblemente miraba directo a la hembra…

-¿Cómo supo Freezer que la Princesa estaba en la tierra?- Rugía con furia mientras preguntaba a la hembra… ella no contestaba –Te eh hecho una pregunta hembra, ¿Cómo supo esa maldita lagartija que ella estaría en la tierra?- Dijo con potente voz…

-Prin…ci..pe… le ase…guro que no se- Dijo Fasha tratando de articular por completo las palabras pero estas no salían, su garganta dolía demasiado para poder decir… -No tenía idea que la princesa estaba en la tierra…- Dijo asustada, sin duda el príncipe no dudaría en matarla ahí mismo si sabía que ella había avisado a sus enemigos…

Radiks no sabía que pensar, su soldado estaba siendo interrogado, no sabía que había pasado en la tierra, sin duda era algo malo si el príncipe estaba así, y Kakaroto igual, algo debió salir muy mal, pero solo unos pocos saiyas sabían de la ida a la tierra de la Princesa, y Fasha no había sido informada, porque incluso el Príncipe le interrogaba por eso…

Vegeta apretó mas el cuello de Fasha, estaba molesto… no podía sentir a Bulma, parecía esfumarse, un dolor calo onda en su pecho… no podía ser que solo la encontró para que muriera ahora que él le había prometido cuidarla…

Miro a Fasha de nuevo… dejo de apretar a la hembra, dejándola caer al suelo… sin ninguna compasión… se volteo y se dejo caer… dio un gran grito mientras expulso toda su energía, mandando a los saiyas fuera….

Todos se cubrieron cuando la energía del príncipe salió, era tanta que no sabían como detenerle… pero entonces algo lo saco de ese trance… apenas pudo escucharlo…

-Todo por esa perra azul- Dijo Fasha con la poca voz que le quedaba, era tan baja su voz que apenas podía ser un susurro…

Vegeta se levanto y miro a la hembra… iba a matarla en ese instante… pero en eso un rayo de energía paso justo a un lado de Vegeta, directo en el corazón de la hembra… solo se vio el destello, cuando impacto a Fasha tirándola al suelo, la sangre brotaba de su pecho de manera salvaje, solo un segundo antes de perder su vida, pudo ver a quien había sido su asesino…

Kakaroto estaba mirando a la hembra… su ceño fruncido… una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, cuando vio la vida de su antigua amiga irse por su propia mano….

-¡Por tu culpa Fasha, solo tenias que dejarlas tranquilas, ahora no está ni ella ni mi hijo maldita!- Grito cuando se acerco para ver los ojos vacios de la saiya…. Y se derrumbo ahí mismo….

Vegeta le miro impactado, estaba transformado en súper saiyajin, Kakaroto había ascendido, y entonces noto su propia ascensión, ahora pudo contralarla sin duda alguna… pero no había felicidad en esta ascensión, en esta manera de poder controlar su poder, no había nada que quisiera más que haberlo logrado antes, haber matado a Freezer y no ahora… aunque no dudaría en matar a lagartija, sin duda ahora sería un triunfo muy amargo….

-0o0-

En el planeta Vegeta-se…

-¡No puede ser posible, debe haber un maldito error, tiene que ser un error, encuéntrenla ahora mismo!- Grito la Reina mientras Bardock trataba de localizar alguna nave, algo que diera señales de que Bulma había salido del planeta, pero era imposible, no había nada…

Se inclino con gran dolor… pero sabía que no había posibilidad alguna, todo había sido destruido… solo una nave salió… mucho antes que la tierra fuera destruida, y en esa iba la madre de Milk, solo ella… Bardock miro a la reina que parecía estar a punto de acabar con cualquier planeta si no le daban la noticia que esperaba….

-Lo siento… no podemos encontrar nada, el planeta fue destruido junto con todos lo que estaban ahí, no hubo manera que pudiera escapar mi Reina…- Dijo Bardock humilde…

Entonces sin más… la poderosa Reina de los Saiyajin se desvaneció… algo que nadie esperaba, pensaron que incluso asesinaría a todos los presentes, pero no, ella simplemente se desvaneció… rápido fue llevaba a la enfermería para ser atendida…

El Rey fue informado de inmediato de la condición de la Reina… sin pensarlo fue a donde la Reina se encontraba, ella se veía pálida, parecía enferma, muy desmejorada… sin duda esto fue un golpe grande para la Reina, ella miro a su Rey unos instantes…

-Nuestros hijos, ¿Qué pasara con ellos?- Dijo la Reina en voz baja… -Vegeta morirá… él se había apegado mucho a Bulma y si no es capaz de vencer a Freezer, jamás volveremos a ver a Tarble, no podrá regresar nunca- Decía la reina… -Bulma, mi hija… nuestra Princesa… como fue que esos malditos supieron, ella iba con los mejores guerreros, esto no debía pasar- Dijo mientras se aferro a su compañero… estaba desesperada…

-Esto es el inicio de la Guerra, Freezer acaba de dar su primer golpe- Dijo el Rey mientras trataba de calmar a su Reina… ella estaba realmente mal

-0o0-

 **Hace 10 años….**

 **-¿Cómo está la Reina y el niño?- Pregunto el Rey con voz un tanto preocupada al medico**

 **-El niño es débil, lo siento Rey Vegeta, pero el chiquillo podría morir es muy débil, sería bueno que lo sacara de aquí- Comento el medico**

 **-¡Eso nunca, ese chiquillo es otro príncipe de este planeta!- Dijo con furia el Rey**

 **Después de calmarse un poco, se acerco a donde su Reina, ella tenía en brazos a un nuevo Príncipe del planta, el niño era idéntico, con un flequillo que sobre salía en su rostro, su nivel de energía era un mal chiste… el rey toco su scuter… el numero que se presento fue 1, sin duda no dudaría… miro a la Reina, ella solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro para su nuevo hijo**

 **-Tarble, ese será tú nombre pequeño, eres el príncipe Tarble- Decía a su pequeño, sin duda podía notar que el pequeño tenía un nivel muy pobre, pero era su hijo no podía simplemente hacer de cuenta que el niño no estaba**

 **Por mas fríos que trataran de ser, no podía negar que ella sentía una conexión especial con sus hijos, ella no podría dejarlo y abandonarlo como si de nada se tratara, el tiempo que durara su hijo, ella lo pasaría con ese pequeño… miro al Rey, sin duda debería de estar decepcionado por el nivel de su hijo, ella había sido elegida para procrear un heredero poderoso, pero ahora este nuevo príncipe sin duda no era lo esperado… tal vez incluso seria muerto por propia mano del Rey…**

 **Ella entonces tomo con más fuerza al pequeño, lo atrajo a su pecho, como queriendo protegerle de cualquier amenaza…miro al Rey con cierta desconfianza cuando este se acerco a ella, quito un brazo de la Reina para poder ver mejor al pequeño; sin duda la Reina estaba demasiado débil como para poder impedírselo…**

 **Entonces la pequeña cola marrón del pequeño se enrollo en el dedo del poderoso Rey, haciendo que este sintiera un calor extraño, pasar por su cuerpo… el solo tacto de aquella pequeña colita marrón de su otro heredero le hizo sentir un gran aprecio en su pecho… dio una pequeña sonrisa al pequeño… sin duda, el no mataría a su propia sangre, ni lo dejaría morir solo por su debilidad…**

 **-Su nombre es Tarble- Dijo la Reina mientras veía la interacción de ambos saiyas**

 **-Es débil, el niño podría morir… ¡yo no quiero!- Dijo el Rey mientras veía por completo al chiquillo**

 **-Lo siento tanto, yo fui elegida por mi fuerza, no pensé que el niño fuera tan débil, pero no puedo permitir que muera…- Pero se detuvo en sus palabras, apenas había analizado lo dicho por el Rey… él dijo que no quería que el niño muriera…**

 **-Yo sé, pero aun así, este niño es un príncipe de este planeta, es mi hijo y nadie le hará daño, el luchara y vivirá, nada le quitara la vida a este pequeño, el será un guerrero- Dijo el Rey mirando a la Reina –Tu no debes pedir perdón mi Reina, nunca debes hacerlo- Dijo él hombre…**

 **Antes de que otra cosa pasara… Bardock toco la puerta del cuarto Real… estaba desesperado**

 **-Mi Rey es Freezer, ha tratado de tomar al príncipe, Nappa informo que trataron de emboscarlos, querían tomar al príncipe Vegeta- Dijo del otro lado de la puerta…**

 **El Rey abrió la puerta de golpe, viendo al saiya… -Maldito… dime que paso- Dijo el Rey**

 **Bardock dio un informe completo de los sucesos, pero Nappa y otros saiyas que estaban ahí junto al príncipe lograron derrotar a los hombres mandados por el lagarto, no duraron mucho, sin duda el lagarto quería apoderarse de los saiyas mas fuertes, no solo quería a la hembra azul, sino que también quería tomar al príncipe… ese bastardo estaba detrás de ellos…**

 **Después que pasaron los días… el pequeño nuevo príncipe sobrevivió, sin embargo su fuerza era poca aun, y el Rey no dejaba de pensar que tal vez Freezer podía enterarse de este nuevo príncipe, y sin duda podría tratar de tomarlo, no dudaría en tomarlo, o matarlo, y él niño era tan frágil que le sería muy fácil, así que junto a la Reina tuvieron que tomar la decisión más difícil…**

 **-¿Seguro que es lo único que podemos hacer?- Pregunto la reina antes de mirar de nuevo a su pequeño**

 **-Es lo mejor mi reina, si Freezer tomo a Bulma y la usa en nuestra contra al menos el niño vivirá, y si Vegeta no asciende el también vivirá, el niño tiene que salir del planeta, como si no hubiera existido nunca, al menos hasta que podamos ganar la guerra, si el permanece aquí corremos el riesgo de perderle- Decía con angustia clara en su voz**

 **-Pero lo mandaras a un planeta que nadie conoce, ese planeta está lejos, el solo viaje tomara tres meses, con nuestra nave más rápida, ¿Seguro que Freezer no sabe nada de ese planeta, o que serán nuestro aliados?- Dijo la Reina molesta… no quería dejar ir a su hijo, era un pequeño aun… como separarse de el**

 **-No sabe nada, el no lo encontrara ahí, y podrás visitarlo solo una vez cada año, para no levantar sospechas, es lo mejor mi Reina para que el niño sobreviva- Dijo impotente –¡Entiéndelo es para que viva!- Dijo furioso… no quería pero sabía que era la única oportunidad del pequeño**

 **Ella le miro y luego vio al pequeño –Pronto regresaras a casa pequeño, tú y Bulma volverán a casa pronto- Dijo mientras dio un beso tierno en la frente del pequeño saiya… este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro… sus ojos negros vieron a su madre mientras se despedía**

 **-Iras al planeta Namekusei- Dijo el Rey**

 **Tomo al pequeño Tarble, lo metieron en una vaina y fue enviado solo al planeta, solo conociendo este hecho, El Rey, La Reina, Bardock e incluso Vegeta, años más tarde…**

-0o0-

Presente…

Después de poder tomar el control por completo de su ascensión a Súper Saiyajin, Vegeta y Kakaroto empezaron un entrenamiento mas intensivo, el odio, la ira era lo que movía a los dos saiyas, sus ojos estaban más negros, sin duda parecía no haber vida en ellos, regresaron como si fueran solo unos fantasmas, que solo sabían de entrenamiento… de volverse más fuertes, invencibles y buscar a Freezer para matarlo, pues el maldito estaba escondido, no podían dar con él

Vegeta no podía pensar en otra cosa, solo quería ver la sangre de Freezer corriendo por sus manos, poder vengar a Bulma, y luego ir con ella al otro mundo… no tenia mas en mente, su vida se había acabado, era solo una sombra que viajaba por el castillo…

Tocaba su marca todas las noches, estaba cerrándose… cada vez era menos visible… y durante un mes no podía sentirla, sin duda para este punto había aceptado que ella no volvería... ella ya no estaba, pero pronto la volvería a ver… salió a donde la casa de los Briefs, entro al cuarto de Bulma… se tiro en la cama, aquella que fue testigo de la primera vez que tuvo a Bulma, que la había amado y que le había reclamado… miro al techo…

-Espérame Onna, después de matar a ese maldito te acompañare… espérame Bulma- Dijo mientras cerró los ojos pensando en ella, y en su aroma, su voz, su color tan especial… solo en ella

Con Kakaroto las cosas eran parecidas… después de tanto tiempo tuvo que aceptar que Milk, y su hijo no volverían… el odio invadió su corazón, era un sentimiento completamente nuevo, pues esto era solo odio puro… no podía dejar de pensar…

" _Milk te prometí cuidarte, prometí que nada te pasaría, ahora no estás y tampoco mi hijo, no tengo nada, ahora solo puedo cuidar que tu madre no haga nada estúpido, pero como negárselo si yo mismo quisiera estar contigo, con mi hijo, poder saber cómo seria, entrenarlo… mi familia_ " Se decía casi todas las noches, mientras miraba la cama que compartió con ella

Algunas veces salía a esa cueva, donde la llevo por primera vez, ahí ahoga sus penas, en los recuerdos de ella, sintiendo como su corazón dolía, mas que si hubiera luchado con varios enemigos y le hubieran dado una paliza, era mucho más fuerte este dolor… no sabía como contralarlo, su corazón dolía en gran manera…

-0o0-

Después de un mes de lo ocurrido en la tierra, en un planeta lejano, uno donde no había luna, la noche nunca se hizo presente, solo tres soles que mantenían el planeta con luz perpetua, se veía a lo lejos una vaina personal, sin duda era una vaina saiyajin…

El pequeño de 10 años, vio a lo lejos la vaina, iba caminando con su joven amigo Dende, ambos se miraron asombrados, nos sabían que pensar de eso… Tarble miro al chico Namek

-Esa no puede ser mi madre, ella no vendrá hasta dentro de tres meses más… Dende ¿Crees que me han encontrado y que sea Freezer que viene por mi?- Dijo el pequeño saiya

Por más que entrenaba, su nivel era pobre, no podía y eso le apenaba, su padre no le había visto desde que había sido mandado a ese planeta, solo su madre estaba ahí, un par de días al año para mirarlo, pero el niño se sentía devastado, sabía que era un príncipe de una raza guerrera, exiliado para su protección, por su debilidad… no podía por más que quería su poder era muy bajo

Dende le miro

-No puede ser Tarble, ese vaina es saiyajin, no sé que quien podría ser- Dijo el chico verde…

Tarble tomo su posición de Batalla, -Sea quien sea, no podrán llevarme, ni matarme sin decir que no luche, no importa- Dijo el pequeño

Mientras vieron la vaina entrar… esta venia con gran fuerza, directo a donde los niños estaban… Tarble y Dende emprendieron vuelo para escapar de el aterrizaje mal planeado de aquella nave, sin duda estaba mal, la nave estaba golpeada, se veía en mal estado y se abrió

Los chiquillos se acercaron curiosos al no ver a nadie salir de aquella nave… iban cerca… Tarble iba en pose defensiva, sin duda lucharía si era él, a quien buscaban, pero no parecía haber nadie en la nave

Hasta que por fin los chiquillos estaban cerca, lo suficiente para ver al ocupante de la nave, y cuando miraron los niños, se asombraron… sus ojos abiertos como platos… no podían decir nada… se miraban el uno al otro, como buscando en el otro la respuesta a lo que veían…

-Vegeta- Dijo una voz débil… no podía decir más…


	21. Chapter 21

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

 **Lo que este encerrado en * estos puntos* son conversaciones mentales… por medio de los Bonos Saiyajin…**

 **Espero que disfruten este capítulo…**

En Namekusei…

Tarble miro a Dende, trago duro cuando vio a las hembras en la nave…

-Dende ellas… son saiyajin… pero ella- Dijo señalando a Bulma –Ella, madre hablo de ella algunas veces, dijo que era una leyenda, una chica única, una que había sido secuestrada…- Dijo un tanto nervioso…

-¿Estás seguro… Tarble que hacemos ahora?- Preguntaba el pequeño Namek

-Revísalas Dende, ¿Estarán heridas, de donde vendrán y porque me dijo Vegeta?- Preguntaba Tarble un tanto irritado…

Sacaron a ambas saiyas de la nave, ellas estaban un poco golpeadas, pero nada grave, solo estaban dormidas, sin duda el simulador de sueño de la nave fallo y no les despertó, además que tenían bastante tiempo en la inconsciencia… pero estables, siendo el único "Problema"…

-¡Están embarazadas!- Dijo Dende

Había curado a las chicas de sus heridas, solo basto poco tiempo, seguían dormidas, pero pudo sentir a los niños que ambas llevaban en sus vientres… ambas hembras saiyas estaban embarazadas…

-¿Qué las dos?- Dijo Tarble un tanto impresionado… - Sera que ella, ¿Ella será ya la compañera de mi hermano?- Se preguntaba…

-Llevémosle a la aldea, ellas no se sentirán bien cuando se despierten… - Comento Dende

-Es lo mejor, solo espero que ellas no estén buscándome, al menos no para nada malo- Dijo Tarble tomando en brazos a Bulma

Dende Tomo a Milk, la chica tenía ya 4 meses de embarazo… se le empezaba a notar un poco el pequeño bulto en su abdomen… la energía que emanaba la chica era poderosa sin duda…

Llegaron a la aldea, con ambas hembras, las recostaron esperando que despertaran y pudiesen explicar el porqué estaban en el planeta… sin duda no entendían…

-0o0-

En Vegeta-se…

Vegeta se levanto en casa de Bulma, un día mas sin saber donde la maldita lagartija se había escondido, la muy maldita no dio la cara, sin duda la noticia de que él y Kakaroto se habían convertido en súper saiyajin había cruzado la galaxia entera, seguro Freezer estaba organizando algún ataque sin que ellos lo notaran, era su única ventaja…

Vegeta toco inconsciente su marca… esta estaba cerrando… suspiro pesado ante el pensamiento… no quería que lo único que tenia de la hembra azul desapareciera, pero sin duda no tenia mas opción…

Miro alrededor… cerro sus ojos, recogiendo el aroma del cuarto, todo el aroma que restaba ahí de ella… sin pensarlo… se encontró concentrado en ella… y una débil señal de ella apareció en su mente…

Abrió los ojos como platos…

-No puede ser, me estoy volviendo loco…- Se dijo mientras se frotaba la sien –Bulma no está, ella murió… no puedo sentirla…- Se regañaba….

*¿Vegeta?* Escucho en su mente… era la voz de ella, estaba seguro…

*¿Bulma?* Pregunto inconsciente… pero por kami que era la voz de ella en su mente

*Vegeta ¿Dónde estás, y donde estamos nosotras?* Preguntaba Bulma un poco desorientada…

*Tú, bueno… Bulma moriste… debes estar en el otro mundo Onna* Dijo Vegeta un poco irritado

*¿Muerta?* Grito en su mente irritada *No me salgas con eso Vegeta, estoy en un maldito planeta extraño, no estoy muerta, y Milk está conmigo* Decía molesta… pero de pronto se detuvo… un silencio tan extraño como ella misma

Vegeta se incorporo, no podía dar crédito, seria acaso que ella estaba viva, y había quedado varada en algún planeta, estaría ella en algún lugar…. Pero porque no siguió hablando… entonces se concentro en ella…

Podía sentir que estaba un poco asustada, sorprendida y luego sintió alivio… la podía sentir nuevamente… no podía creerlo… pero…

*¿Bulma donde estas?, Bulma…* Preguntaba Vegeta, estaba empezando a desesperar, ella no decía nada, y de pronto dejo de sentirla de nuevo…

Eso le hizo rabiar… de pronto todo lo que ella sentía ya no estaba… se había vuelto a esfumar…

-¿Qué está pasando…?- Se preguntaba….

" _Tendré que ir con mi madre, no entiendo que significo esto, será que me va a torturar por no salvarle… que es esto….._ "Pensaba mientras iba volando al castillo en busca de su madre

-0o0-

En Namek…

Tarble y Dende estaban fuera de la pequeña casa donde habían dejado a las hembras… el pequeño Príncipe seguía dándole vueltas al asunto… sin duda esa debía se la saiya que su madre le había dicho que había sido secuestrada, ella debía ser la que era compañera de su hermano, pero… no estaba del todo seguro… aunque vio las marcas en su cuello, se estaba cerrando pero ella estaba marcada… sin duda un macho saiya la había tomado…

Cuando sintió la energía Fluir… había dos grandes energías dentro de la casa, estas se estaban moviendo con desesperación…

Así que Tarble y Dende se aparecieron de nuevo dentro, solo para mirar a las chicas ya despiertas… que les miraron fijo… y en posición de ataque de inmediato las dos… pero…

-Tú, eres un saiya, y te pareces… a Vegeta- Dijo Bulma con ojos bien abiertos, no podía decir que ese niño fuera casi una réplica exacta de su compañero, de no ser por el flequillo…

-Mi nombre es Tarble, Príncipe Tarble- Dijo el niño con orgullo en su pecho

Bulma se desmayo… no sabía cómo tomar eso… después de un rato volvió en si… mientras….

-¿Príncipe, eres un príncipe?- Dijo Milk aun incrédula… podía sentir la energía más fuerte de su hijo, sin duda nada les había pasado, pero donde estaban y porque había un saiyajin príncipe aquí… -¿Qué está pasando, donde estamos?- Pregunto

-En Namekusei, ustedes ¿Porque han venido al planeta, acaso la reina les mando?- Pregunto el pequeño Namek…

-¿La reina de Vegeta-se sabe de este planeta?- Pregunto Bulma incrédula…-¿Cómo es que eres un príncipe?, los reyes solo tuvieron un hijo, a Vegeta- Dijo Bulma un poco extrañada, esto estaba siendo muy raro….

Después que el niño explicara su historia a las hembras… y el porqué desconocían aquel planeta, Bulma y Milk se sintieron más tranquilas… pero…

-¿Qué paso con la tierra?- Se pregunto Milk -¿Hace cuanto hemos viajado…?- Decía mientras miro el planeta a su alrededor… era hermoso, casi parecido a la tierra, pero sin grandes edificios…

-No sabemos, no tenemos contacto con nadie, solo la reina, viene una vez al año a ver a Tarble, pero no sabemos mas, solo que debemos cuidarle y ocultarlo de Freezer…- Dijo el pequeño Dende

Bulma miro al niño, sin duda su poder era escaso, pero podía ver en esos ojos negros, algo diferente, el niño tenía mucha determinación, el sin duda quería superarse, ser mas fuerte… era un niño muy decidido sin duda… se acerco al pequeño…

-Te ayudare a entrenar, tienes sangre real, tu serás muy fuerte, y algún día tal vez seas un súper saiyajin como tu hermano- Dijo ella mientras paso su mano, con las yemas en el rostro del pequeño saiya

Tarble sintió una ola de calor extraño pasar por su cuerpo, era como si su madre estuviera ahí, esa chica era casi igual a la Reina cuando nadie le veía, ella igual le trataba con cariño… sus mejillas se enrojecieron… se volteo y cruzo sus manitos…

-Está bien, pero no soy débil, no necesito de mimos…- Dijo el pequeño saiya

Bulma rio… " _Bueno si es digno hermano de Vegeta…_ "

-0o0-

Milk se alejo un poco de la escena… miro al cielo que estaba por completo iluminado… llevo sus manos a su vientre, podía sentir más a su hijo… sonrió al sentirle…

-Tu hijo es muy fuerte- Dijo el pequeño Namek que se había acercado a ella…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto extrañada, pues a pesar de sentirle no podía determinar la fuerza del pequeño

-Bueno puedo curar a las personas, y tu bebe se siente fuerte, va a ser un gran guerrero- Dijo el niño

-¿Guerrero?, quieres decir que, ¿Sera un niño?- Grito emocionada

Dende asintió… cuando sintió que Milk lo tomo en brazos, le dio un par de vueltas, mientras sonreía… su cola dejo su cintura solo para ir de un lado a otro de manera frenética… estaba emocionada…

-0o0-

Bulma estaba con Tarble… el niño le enseño donde habían alimentos, sin duda estaba hambrienta, después de no comer nada en tanto tiempo… sin embargo su hambre era mucho más grande de lo acostumbrado… se sentó a comer junto a Milk, Tarble y Dende que tenían una enorme sonrisa…

A Milk se le empezaba a notar su pancita… y la energía de su hijo era fuerte, ya podía sentirle… estaba feliz… mientras comía… pero…

-Valla Bulma, entonces mi hermano y tú también esperan un hijo- Comento natural el pequeño Tarble…

Bulma escupió la comida… miro al niño -¿Qué, nosotros…. no?- Dijo un poco nerviosa

-Pero si estas embarazada- Dijo Dende…

Bulma puso sus ojos como platos… luego de un momento los cerro… concentrándose en su propio Ki… solo para encontrar que dentro de ella aparecía otro Ki, uno poderoso, que iba en aumento… sin duda era un pequeño…

Cuando abrió sus ojos vio a su hermana, que parecía concentrarse igual en la energía que Bulma tenía…. Ambas hermanas se miraron sorprendidas…

-¿Bulma lo sabías?- Pregunto Milk un poco intrigada

Bulma negó con la cabeza… -No tenía idea…- Dijo mirando a los pequeños

-¿Tendrás un príncipe Bulma?-Pregunto Tarble contento… el niño parecía emocionado… -¿Se quedaran?, aquí nadie les encontrara… ustedes pueden quedarse todo el tiempo necesario… aquí nada les pasara- Decía el pequeño

-0o0-

En Vegeta-se…

Kakaroto estaba inquieto… pensó escuchar a Milk en su mente, es mas podía sentirla de nuevo, sus sentimientos, una alegría enorme sintió pasar por su cuerpo… estaba inquieto… no sabía qué hacer…

" _¿Debería hablar con Vegeta de esto?, no sé qué hacer, no sé si esto es real, ella no pudieron sobrevivir a aquello, no hubo ninguna nave que saliera del planeta antes de su destrucción… ¿Qué está pasando… será que ella, mi hijo…?"_ No sabía cómo manejar todo lo que estaba sintiendo…

Así que se dirigió a donde su padre, tendía que saber que le estaba pasando, ¿Porque estaba sintiendo esto… era muy extraño?

-0o0-

Vegeta había hablado con su madre, le explico la situación, ese sentimiento de Bulma de nuevo… la Reina le miro extrañada… no sabía si podía ser posible…

-Hijo puede que Bulma esté viva… si la puedes sentir… si puedes comunicarte con ella por tus bonos, tal vez exista una posibilidad de que ella no muriera… es poco probable, sabes que tratamos de rastrear cualquier indicio de que ella estuviera pero… no encontramos nada- Decía la Reina, mientras meditaba bien cada palabra, sin duda esa era una posibilidad….

-Pero ¿por qué dejo de sentirla en momentos?, ¿Por qué no dice nada mas?- Dijo desesperado… estaba empezando a sentirse molesto…

La Reina le miro… sin duda Vegeta estaba sufriendo por todo lo ocurrido… podía notar la sincera preocupación de todo esto… se acerco un poco más a él

-Hijo, puede que ella esté viva, tal vez no sabe dónde, puede estar pasando por problemas, o podría ser solo algo que tu mente está usando para forzarte a cerrar por fin la unión…- Dijo la Reina mientras veía la marca que su hijo tenía, se estaba cerrando… -Su unión, es fuerte pero parece que se está cerrando…- Comento…

Vegeta se volteo un tanto molesto, no dijo nada más y salió de donde la Reina

" _Si existe una sola posibilidad de encontrarte lo hare, te encontrare Bulma, esta vez no te dejare_ " Se decía mientras caminaba por el castillo… tratando de concentrarse en ella, podía sentirle tranquila… no entendía que pasaba…

-0o0-

En Namekusei…

Bulma y Milk estaban todavía extrañadas… el planeta sin duda era muy diferente a los que hubieran conocido… demasiado verde… lo único familiar era el pequeño saiya en el planeta…

-¿Cómo regresaremos a Vegeta-se?- Pregunto Milk, pues su nave estaba prácticamente inservible…

Los golpes al salir del planeta a punto de su destrucción la dejaron en malas condiciones… no iba a servirle para llegar… y en aquel planeta no había tecnología, Bulma no podía reparar la nave, sin algunas partes esenciales, pero que en el planeta no existían… Bulma miro al cielo… este brillaba inmensamente… suspiro en señal de frustración…

-No se Milk, debemos esperar a que ellos vengan… no podemos salir de aquí solas, creo que estaremos aquí un buen tiempo…- Dijo un poco triste, sin duda no deseaba estar lejos de Vegeta… y menos ahora que en cualquier momento podían atacar el planeta

Después de un buen rato, conocieron a otros Namek, la mayoría no tenían poderes de pelea significativos…. Pero había unos cuantos que eran Guerreros… y otros como Dende, y estaba el Patriarca, padre de los Namek, un planeta lleno de puros varones….era extraño para ellas

Milk por fin se quedo sola… decidió concentrarse en Kakaroto, tenía que decirle donde estaban, pedirle que fueran por ellas… tenían que localizar a alguno de ellos

*Kakaroto, ¿Puedes escucharme?*Pregunto Milk impaciente

*¿Milk, en verdad eres tú?, ¿Estas viva, mi hijo está vivo?- Pregunto Kakaroto con emoción… en verdad deseaba que lo que Bardock le dijo fuera verdad, que tal vez ella sobrevivió

*Kakaroto estamos bien, Bulma está conmigo… nuestro hijo está bien… pero no podemos regresar a Vegeta-se… estamos varadas en un planeta extraño, nunca antes oí de él, se llama Namekusei* Contesto Milk un tanto impaciente…. *Kakaroto… ¿Nuestra madre, ella está bien?*

*Si Milk, yo le he cuidado, todos les creímos muertas….*

-0o0-

*¿Cómo sobrevivieron…?* Pregunto Vegeta un tanto irritado… no podía creer que ella estuviera viva

*Milk vio una nave, me metió, pensó en mandarme sola, pero le tome, y toque el botón de simulador de sueño… no supimos mas… la nave parece que estuvo sin rumbo… cuando despertamos estábamos en este planeta… conocí a Tarble, es un niño orgulloso, se parecen mucho* Le dijo mientras recordaba al pequeño saiya

*Iré por ti… tardaremos en llegar… pero iremos, se donde esta Namekusei… no vuelvas a hacer eso Onna, ¡pensé… que te había perdido... aun creo que esto es un sueño!* Comento….

*Vegeta hay algo mas…. Yo Estoy Embarazada* Dijo Bulma un poco triste, no sabía cómo tomar algo así, en estos momentos…


	22. Chapter 22

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

*¿Embarazada?* Pregunto un poco incrédulo

*Así es Vegeta, estoy esperando un hijo, no sé cuánto tiempo tengo… pero puedo sentir su energía, es fuerte Vegeta* Comento mientras paso sus manos inconsciente por su abdomen

*…. * Silencio absoluto

*Vegeta… ¿todo bien?* Pregunto un poco angustiada… *¿Vegeta sigues ahí?* Volvió a preguntar pero no había respuesta alguna por parte del saiya…

Bulma se concentro en su él, podía sentir una ira ascendente en Vegeta, sin duda algo estaba alterándolo de manera indescriptible, sus ira iba solo en aumento… Bulma seguía concentrándose en sus emociones… no sabía que pasaba, pero él no decía nada…

-0o0-

-Tarble tal vez si les dijéramos de la Esferas… y de Porunga ellas podrían regresar a su planeta, ¿No lo crees?- Decía el joven Dende a su amigo

-Pero el Gran Patriarca, ¿Lo permitiría?, recuerda que cuando yo me entere se molesto mucho, dijo que era un secreto algo que solo los Namekusein podían usar- Dijo un poco contristado… -Recuerda que dijo que no podía pedir ser fuerte- Comento con sus ojos tristes

-Lo sé, pero él te dijo que tenias que ser tu quien entrenara, para fortalecerte… dijo que tu debías lograrlo Tarble, además si le explicamos que es para regresarlas tal vez nos deje usarlas- Decía Dende con una sonrisa

-Pero primero ay que ir nosotros con él, después de que hablemos con él las llevaremos… ¿Te parece Dende?- Pregunto el joven príncipe

-Claro, vamos ahora mismo- Contesto

Ambos chiquillos tomaron vuelo, iban en dirección a donde El Gran Patriarca se encontraba, era un hombre anciano, padre de todos los Namekuesei, un hombre sabio y el creador de la Esferas del Dragón, que invocaban al Gran Dragón de los deseos llamado Porunga… un imponente Dragón capaz de cumplir casi cualquier cosa que desearas….

Los niños iban a toda velocidad para poder informar la situación al Patriarca…

-0o0-

En Vegeta-se….

Vegeta iba a contestar a Bulma acerca de su nuevo estado, este embarazo que sin duda fue una gran sorpresa para el joven príncipe… pero antes de si quiera poder pensar en su respuesta…

Una gran bola de energía perforo una de las grandes paredes del Palacio de Vegeta-si… el Príncipe se puso en guardia, cuando fue a donde la perforación… solo para encontrarse con que varias naves de Freezer estaban aterrizando en el planeta rojo…

Vio a Kakaroto aparecer al poco tiempo… junto a varios soldados de elite con él… estaban siendo invadidos… sin duda Freezer estaba aprovechando el factor sorpresa pues su nave principal venia también...

Rápidamente los soldados salieron desplegados por todo el planeta… habían hombres de Freezer por todos lados… el castillo era atacado… las naves y sus armamentos invadían…

Todos salieron a la pelea, incluso la Reina… no iba a permitir ver a su pueblo siendo aniquilado… la gente del planeta, se podía ver por todos lados saiyas luchando, y otras especies viviendo en el planeta igual

Vegeta y Kakaroto tomaron vuelo hasta topar con las Fuerzas especiales Ginyu… cinco de los mejores soldados con los que Freezer contaba sin duda alguna, ellos eran Guldo, Jeice, Butter, Recoome, y el capitán Ginyu…

Los cinco se detuvieron justo frente el Príncipe y Kakaroto… hicieron una presentación un tanto absurda ante los saiyas… estos solo los miraron un poco incómodos, avergonzados por esa extraña manera de presentarse…

-¿Quién de ustedes morirá primero?- Pregunto Guldo de manera apresurada al ver a los saiyas oponentes…

-Antes de eso…- Comento Jeice –Deberíamos de decidir quién peleara primero- Decía mientras miraba a los otros cuatro hombres a su alrededor…

Los cuatro hombres asintieron… -Veamos que tan fuertes son los saiyajin realmente- Decía de manera burlona Recoome

-¿Van a parlotear o van a pelear?- Pregunto Vegeta con los brazos cruzados, sus dedos solo tocaban su brazo de manera un tanto desesperada…

-Eres un bocón, para ser el príncipe Saiyajin pareces más débil de lo que se cuenta Vegeta- Señalo el capitán… -Solo por eso dejare que mis hombres decidan quién quiere derrotarte, ni siquiera vales mi tiempo – Decía con aires de suficiencia

Vegeta solo dejo que una curva en sus labios apareciera en señal de aprobación…

Kakaroto solo sonrió… sin duda el que las chicas les enseñaran a controlar su energía les seria de mucha ayuda en estos momentos

-Entonces decidamos…- Dijo Butter

Después de varios juegos de piedra, papel o tijera el ganador fue Guldo y Jeice, quienes pelearían contra Vegeta, dejando a Butter y Recoome peleando contra Kakaroto

Kakaroto y Vegeta entonces se pusieron en pose de pelea… se miraron unos segundos…

-¿Qué te parece la idea de estirar un poco los músculos Kakaroto?- Pregunto Vegeta en tono divertido mientras se reía…

-Perfecto, creo que será divertido Vegeta- Contesto en el mismo tono

-0o0-

En Namekusei

Bulma y Milk estaban un poco desconcertadas… ambas chicas estaban desesperadas… la nave no tenia arreglo, Bulma trato desesperadamente de repararla, pero les era imposible, no había ningún tipo de tecnología en el planeta que les fuera de ayuda para poder repararlo… y los Namek no sabían cómo mas ayudar a las chicas…

-¡Esto es imposible, tendremos que esperar Milk, no tenemos más opciones!- Contesto Bulma con preocupación…

-Bulma no se qué pasa, pero algo no está bien, Goku no se ha comunicado, tengo un mal presentimiento- Confeso Milk, estaba angustiada sin duda

-Te entiendo, pero debemos confiar en ellos Milk, te aseguro que habrá una forma de salir de aquí lo antes posible, y ese maldito lagarto las pagara todas…- Gruño con furia la peli azul

-0o0-

Tarble y Dende llegaron a donde el Patriarca, saludaron a Neil, un Namekusei de clase Guerrera encargado de cuidar la entrada a donde el Patriarca se encontraba… los pequeños entraron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros

El hombre estaba sentado en una gran silla blanca, el lugar era enorme, pues el Namek llamado Patriarca era un hombre de dimensiones grandes, este solo sonrió ante los niños frente de el

-¿Qué les trae por aquí pequeños?, ¿Acaso tiene que ver con las hembras saiyajin que se han estrellado en nuestro planeta?- Pregunto con total naturalidad

Los pequeños se miraron con intriga

-¿Cómo sabes de ellas Patriarca?- Pregunto Tarble asombrado

-Bueno debo de estar enterado de todo lo que pasa en este planeta, ¿no se así pequeño?- Comento tranquilo –Pero díganme, ¿Por qué han venido a verme?- Volvió a preguntar

Dende dio un paso al frente… alzo su cabeza para mirar al Patriarca

-Queríamos… bueno nosotros queríamos pedirle que nos deje usar la Esferas, para invocar a Porunga y poder mandar a las chicas saiyas a su planeta… creemos que sería lo mejor Patriarca- Comentaba el joven Namek

El patriarca le miro… dijo un gran suspiro…

-Tal vez sea lo mejor, el planeta Vegeta-se les necesita ahí ahora mismo… pero antes deberían juntar todas las esferas, deben ir a las aldeas y pedirlas… y quiero que traigan a esas chicas a mí, antes que pidan ese deseo tengo que verles- Decía el Patriarca

Dende y Tarble se miraron con una enorme sonrisa… estaban emocionados, los dos miraron en dirección al patriarca

-Claro que si, las traeré contigo Patriarca- Dijo Tarble emocionado

-Yo iré a pedir las Esferas a las aldeas, las reuniré todas- Grito emocionado el joven Dende

Iban a salir los chiquillos del lugar… pero, Tarble se dio la vuelta y miro de nuevo al Namekusei mayor

-… Patriarca ¿Por qué quieres ver a las chicas?- Pregunto el pequeño con gran curiosidad

Dende se detuvo, a él también le dio curiosidad, pues el Patriarca nunca antes hubiera aceptado tan rápido el que se usaran las esferas de Namek, ni tampoco hubiese invitado a dos extranjeras a verle… así que se detuvo para escuchar la respuesta…

El Namek sonrió y bajo la mirada al pequeño saiya…

-Les pienso ayudar, puedo desencadenar su verdadero poder, y ahora lo necesitaran más que nunca, en cuanto regresen al planeta ellas tendrán que pelear… además también te vas Tarble, es hora que regreses a tu planeta pequeño- Comento el Namek tranquilo con unas sonrisa pasiva

Tarble abrió sus ojos extrañado… " _Volver a Vegeta-se, ¿Yo?_ " Se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza…

-¿Por qué Patriarca, es decir por qué ahora?- Pregunto el pequeño

-Bueno ahora estarás a salvo, tus hermanos te cuidaran, y tienes que volver con los tuyos, ya no hay riesgo para ti en tu planeta pequeño, ahora debes de ayudarles tu también- Comento el Patriarca –Anda ve y tráeles conmigo ahora mismo- Ordeno

-0o0-

En Vegeta-se…

Vegeta voló rápido… iba a darle un golpe en seco a Guldo, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al pequeño hombre verde de cuatro ojos… este simplemente desapareció ante sus ojos… y pronto apareció Jeice de la nada, dándole un golpe en la espalda, mandando al príncipe al suelo… Vegeta rápido se volteo, para ver a Jeice de nuevo venir a él con gran velocidad… para darle una patada justo donde le había golpeado…

No se movió, espero hasta que estuviera lo suficiente cerca para tomarlo de la pierna… dio un golpe con el codo, dentro de la pierna, haciéndola crujir… y luego dio un golpe en el rostro de Jeice, pero no lo soltó, apretó su mano a su abdomen, y empezó a formar una bola de energía… iba a dejarla ir al chico, y atravesarle…

Pero de nuevo… de pronto Jeice ya no estaba… entonces miro asombrado a los lados…

Una risa resonó en el aire…

-Valla, Guldo es mucho más inteligente que el Príncipe Mono ¿no es así?- Decía el capitán Ginyu

Vegeta entonces gruño furioso, hasta ahora no tenía la necesidad de transformarse, estos tipos no eran más fuertes que él, pero de alguna manera Guldo le estaba haciendo las cosas un tanto difíciles

Miro a su alrededor… vio al pequeño hombre verde, estaba corriendo con desesperación… Vegeta dio una cruel sonrisa cuando lo alcanzo a ver, voló rápido… mientras formaba una bola de energía en su palma, la apunto en dirección al extraterrestre con gran velocidad….

Guldo respiro apresuradamente, dejando el aire contenido dentro de él, mientras podía divisar a Vegeta, se había congelado el tiempo… podía ver la energía lanzada directo a él, estuvo a punto de alcanzarle

" _Maldito Vegeta, es más rápido de lo que esperaba, además de ser muy fuerte… tendremos que acabarlo antes que el miserable pueda matarnos, si sigo así no pode seguir luchando… no puedo seguir corriendo y Jeice se confió demasiado… maldita sea…_ " Pensaba Guldo mientras corría lejos del ataque de Vegeta… estaba preocupado, tenía que idear alguna manera para poder derrotar al Príncipe sin morir en el intento…

Vegeta miro a donde su ataque había impactado, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero cuando el humo se disipo, no vio el cuerpo del pequeño hombre verde… Gruño furioso… cuando sintió un golpe de energía…

Jeice rio… tenía su un dedo extendido a donde Vegeta, apunto a su pecho, y dejo salir la energía de manera contundente…

-¡Eres un idiota Vegeta!- Grito Jeice

Vegeta los esquivo… de un rápido movimiento llego a donde Jeice, empezaron una combate cuerpo a cuerpo… golpes y patadas de parte de ambos… estaban parejos… los dos se miraban con coraje…

Vegeta se hizo hacia atrás… formo una bola de energía en su mano, justo cuando Jeice venía con gran fuerza para atacarlo, Vegeta mando la energía… el rayo se disparo… impactando a Jeice de lleno, dejándolo en el suelo… estaba mal herido, su cuerpo no podía mas… trato de levantarse pero solo pudo ver al Príncipe acercarse a él cuando por fin estuvo cerca de Jeice, Vegeta sonrió…

-Son unos insectos- Decía

Y de un movimiento se levanto en el aire, dejándose caer con la rodilla impactando el cuello de Jeice, rompiéndolo y así dándole muerte…

Guldo miro la escena… abrió los ojos impactado…

-¡Maldita sea, acabo con Jeice de manera rápida…!- Decía el pequeño hombre verde mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás…

Trato de correr y huir de ahí… pero Vegeta ya le había localizado… se acerco sin ser visto por Guldo… se acerco y de un movimiento rápido corto la cabeza del pequeño hombre verde… esta solo se dejo caer, rodo y el cuerpo solo cayó de rodillas…

-Basura… ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de usar mas de mi fuerza- Decía un tanto decepcionado –Solo me hicieron correr un poco- Decía sacudiendo el polvo de su armadura

-0o0-

En Namekusei…

Tarble iba volando a toda prisa, cuando vio a Bulma y Milk, las chicas estaban en donde su nave había estrellado… el pequeño saiya aterrizo junto a las chicas, ambas le dieron una sonrisa al pequeño, quien sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, no estaba acostumbrado a que le sonrieran, menos chicas y de manera cariñosa

Estaba apenado, y se dio media vuelta

-El Patriarca quiere verles ahora mismo- Informo el pequeño Príncipe

-¿Quién es el Patriarca?- Pregunto Bulma

-¿Y porque quiere vernos?- Dijo Milk

-Es el padre de todos los Namekusei, el les ayudara a regresar a Vegeta-se, pero antes de eso, desea verlas, dijo que necesitarían tener todo su poder liberado antes de llegar, que tendrán que pelear en cuanto pisemos el planeta- Comento Tarble

-¿Puede hacer eso?- Pregunto Milk contenta, emocionada

-Parece que si, dijo que lo haría, el Patriarca no miente, vamos ahora mismo- Dijo Tarble

Los tres saiyas tomaron vuelo, siendo Tarble quien iba al frente, guiando a las chicas para la dirección a donde se encontraba el Patriarca… mientras volaban Milk y Bulma trataban de concentrarse en sus respectivos compañeros, pero solo podían sentir que los chicos estaban alterados….

" _Si dijo que tendríamos que pelear al llegar, entonces eso quiere decir que Freezer debe estar en Vegeta-se, maldita lagartija, en cuanto lleguemos iré a donde él, tiene muchas deudas conmigo, con mi familia, con mi planeta…_ " Se decía Bulma mientras volaba

Milk estaba emocionada, sin duda ya era muy fuerte, pero ahora con esto, tal vez podía estar por ahí escondida una gran energía en ella, sin duda estaba contenta, ella tenía un instinto de pelea demasiado grande, sin duda deseaba llegar pronto para poder pelear

Los tres alcanzaron a mirar y vieron una cúpula extraña, era blanca, con unos picos… ahí mismo había un Namek en la entrada, este les miro mientras se acercaban… todos bajaron frente al Namek…

-El Patriarca les estaba esperando- Decía Neil mientras se hacía a un lado, dejándoles pasar

-Gracias- Dijeron Milk y Bulma mientras pasaban…

Cuando llegaron vieron a un Namekusei diferente, este era enorme, parecía un hombre viejo sentado… ellas se acercaron y saludaron…

-Ellas son las chicas Patriarca…- Decía Tarble –Ella es Bulma, la compañera de mi hermano, y Milk su hermana- Dijo el pequeño

-Acérquense por favor, yo les ayudare, puedo hacer que su fuerza dormida despierte- Dijo el Patriarca

Ambas chicas entonces se acercaron a donde el Namekusei mayor les indico, se pusieron justo debajo de su brazo, que extendió a un costado de ellas, mientras se podía sentir como una fuerza invisible aparecía…

Sus poderes iban en aumento… y ambas chicas sonrieron al sentirlo…

-Valla ustedes son muy fuertes- Informo el Patriarca… -Ahora tu Tarble- Pidió el hombre al pequeño saiya

Este no vacilo, de inmediato fue a donde la mano del Patriarca, tenía una enorme sonrisa

" _Les demostrare a mis padres y a mi hermano que también soy un guerrero_ " Se decía el pequeño saiya


	23. Chapter 23

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Poco después de que él Patriarca terminara de despertar la fuerza dormida de los tres saiyas que había en su planeta, estos se despidieron y salieron volando rápido, en dirección a Dende, él chiquillo ya tenía todas las esferas en su poder, de hecho les estaba esperando…

Cuando Dende los vio venir a lo lejos… alzo sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa… este agitaba sus brazos desesperado para ser visto, y así los saiyas bajaron hasta donde Dende se encontraba… estaban sonrientes…

-Estamos aquí Dende, puedes llamar al Dragón ahora para que cumpla nuestro deseo- Decía Tarble con una enorme sonrisa

-Claro ahora mismo le llamare- Dijo el chico Namek

Extendió sus manos y en las palabras natales de Namekusei el pequeño Namek llamo al gran dragón, el cielo se oscureció… y de pronto apareció en el cielo un enorme Dragón verde, era imponente, muy fuerte… tenía sus ojos color rojo… miro a los presentes…

-¿Cuáles son sus deseos, puedo cumplirles tres deseos?- Dijo el Dragón con voz imponente…

Bulma y Milk se estremecieron, nunca antes habían visto nada parecido a este dragón, era sin duda impresionante… sus colas se erizaron un poco ante el Dragón, Tarble quien también estaba ahí y por primera vez veía a Porunga se asusto un poco… dio un paso atrás… no pensó nunca en la impresión que sería ver al Dragón…

Todos enmudecieron un momento… Dende les miro intrigado… sin duda esperaba que le dijeran cuáles eran sus deseos para poder decirle a Porunga… pero todos parecían no poder hablar…

Entonces Bulma dio un paso adelante…

-Deseamos estar en Vegeta-si, regresar a nuestro planeta para poder combatir- Decía Bulma mirando a Porunga…

-Porunga…- Decía Dende, entonces en su lengua natal pidió el deseo…

-Eso es demasiado fácil… - Dijo el Dragón… sus ojos rojos brillaron, un destello salió de ellos… y de pronto ahí frente a Dende los tres saiyas desaparecieron…

Dende les miro desaparecer, con una sonrisa…

-¿Cuál será el próximo deseo?- Pregunto el dragón…

Dende se quedo pensando, la verdad no deseaba absolutamente nada… y no se acordaba que eran tres deseos… medito un minuto antes de decir algo al dragón…

-¿Puedo guardas esos dos deseos para después Dragón?- Pregunto el niño

-Está bien, en 45 días podrás utilizar las esferas de nuevo- Dijo Porunga antes de desaparecer… volviendo el cielo a su luz…

-0o0-

En Vegeta-se…

Kakaroto se encontraba luchando con Recoome y Butter… ambos eran poderosos sin duda alguna… pero no rivales para Kakaroto… de un rápido movimiento dio a Recoome un fuerte golpe en el abdomen con su codo, haciendo que este se doblara del dolor y escupiera sangre… entonces sintió una energía detrás de él, volteo y vio que así era… Butter la había lanzado una gran cantidad de ki…

Butter rio cruelmente pensando que había impactado a Kakaroto, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando miro a donde su energía había impactado, pero sin rastro alguno del saiya…

Lo busco con la mirada… -¡Parece que lo hice pedazos, tal vez me excedí!- Se decía…

Kakaroto estaba justo detrás de Butter, entonces lo agarro de los brazos… impulsándolo hacia atrás, haciéndole que los músculos dolieran, jalando las articulaciones… casi rompiéndoles…

-Maldito…. ¿¡Como lo hiciste!?, yo soy el más rápido del universo- Decía Burtter… -¡Bastardo!- Grito…

Kakaroto entonces sintió el impacto en todo su cuerpo, era Recoome, lo había golpeado…

-0o0-

Bulma, Milk y Tarble aparecieron de inmediato en el Planeta Vegeta-se… los tres se miraron incrédulos aun de lo que había pasado… pero pronto su atención se desvió a los súbditos de Freezer… el planeta estaba siendo invadido… las energías se disparaban por todos las direcciones… gritos de horror y combate se podían escuchar en todos los lugares…

-Iré en busca de Freezer, ese maldito tiene deudas conmigo…- Decía Bulma… iba a emprender vuelo en dirección a la energía del lagarto… pero se detuvo y miro a su hermana y Tarble -Deben ayudar a los demás…- Decía Bulma

-Iré por madre, y buscare a Kakaroto- Contesto Milk

-Iré al palacio… solo díganme donde es…- Dijo el pequeño Tarble

Los tres tomaron rumbos distintos… cada quien iba en direcciones diferentes…

-0o0-

La Reina estaba defendiendo su Reino con todas sus fuerzas, jamás permitirá que tomaran su casa sin pelear, así significara la misma muerte…

A su alrededor unos 10 hombres de Freezer habían muerto… ella sonrió satisfecha… era sin duda una gran guerrera, su deseo de pelear era único, solo comparado con el de Vegeta… pero sin notarlo… una pequeña energía le atravesó el brazo derecho… haciéndola caer…

Miro a su agresor… era ese maldito y asqueroso de Dodoria… la otra mano derecha de Freezer…

Este se acerco con una sonrisa a la Reina… -Valla pero miren, si es nada más y nada menos que la Reina Saiyajin- Decía con sarcasmo –No te preocupes Reina, morirás rápido… es una promesa- Dijo mientras formaba una gran esfera de energía en su mano…

-¡Miserable!- Grito la reina… con las fuerzas que aun tenía se levanto y dio un golpe a la cosa rosada y redonda…

Este se impresiono, ella era fuerte sin duda, pero aun así no se comparaba con su propio poder… Dodoria, regreso rápido, con una sonrisa, dio una patada en el estomago de la Reina, haciéndola escupir… luego golpeo sus costillas, rompiendo varias…

-Perra estúpida… te matare- Grito y entonces dejo que su energía saliera y fuera directo a la reina…

Ella solo sonrió al ver su fin cerca… una sonrisa verdadera apareció en su rostro, sabía que moriría sí, pero habría peleado por su Reino… estaba lista…

-¡Eso nunca!- Grito él pequeño Tarble, iba en dirección a su madre...

Tiro una gran cantidad de energía… sirvió para desviar el ataque de Dodoria… sin más el pequeño fue directo a Dodoria, le dio una serie de golpes que le llegaron por sorpresa al soldado… entonces empezó a esquivar al pequeño, el cual era parecido al Príncipe Vegeta…

La reina miro a Tarble, aun no podía creer que su hijo menor estaba ahí en el planeta, luchando como uno de los mejores guerreros… en esos momentos se sentía orgullosa de su hijo menor… pero pronto sus ojos se fueron apagando… solo para poder ver por ultimo antes de que todo se tornara a negro… a su hijo menor… tirando ráfagas de energía a Dodoria… podía medir la fuerza del niño… sonrió… antes de desmayarse

Tarble seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas con Dodoria… vio por el rabillo del ojo a su madre, esta no se movía y sus ojos estaban cerrados… entonces sintió un fuerte golpe y su costado… se estremeció de dolor… y retrocedió un poco…

Miro a Dodoria quien le miraba con una gran sonrisa…

-¿Te cansaste mocoso?- Decía en tono de burla Dodoria… -Los monos son tan débiles…- Decía…

Tarble estaba molesto, como odia la palabra "Débil", su aura azul empezó a encender… estaba al borde de explotar, arto de ser catalogado por débil… no mas, esta vez nadie más le diría débil

-Mi nombre es Príncipe Tarble- Rugió él pequeño… -Y no soy ningún débil-

Se preparo… el pequeño llevo su mano a su frente… con toda la ira, con todo el poder a un contenido, miro a Dodoria quien aun procesaba lo que el niño había dicho…

Extendió su mano –Makankosappo- Grito… cuando una ráfaga de energía poderosa salió… abriendo un gran hueco en el abdomen de Dodoria, quien solo abrió la boca un poco, dejando salir sangre… miro al niño un momento… su ceño estaba fruncido… no había duda era un Príncipe de Vegeta-se…

-Mal… maldito- Dijo Dodoria antes de caer…

Tarble voló rápido a donde su madre… la empezó a mover desesperado pero esta no respondía… se desespero…

-Madre… madre por favor despierta…- Decía desesperado… cuando entonces sintió una gran energía acercarse…

Levanto su mirada al hombre frente de él, este tenía el ceño fruncido, una barba de candado, y su cabello en flama, como el de…

-¿Tarble?- Pregunto el Rey…

Vio al niño junto a su reina… este fue tan pronto como pudo, pues sintió la energía de su reina menguar… algo malo le pasaba, pues su fuerza y todo parecía desaparecer de ella... cuando llego miro de cerca al niño… solo había una respuesta posible, era su hijo Tarble, pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Padre… Rey?- Decía Tarble, entonces cayó y se arrodillo ante su padre y rey… aun con su madre en brazos

El Rey era consciente que no era el momento para preguntas… la guerra aun no terminaba… miro al niño quien aun llevaba a su esposa en brazos…

-Lleva a tu madre al castillo, encontraras una sala con cámaras de recuperación, tienes que meterla ahí de inmediato hijo- Decía apresurado el Rey

Después de una breve explicación de cómo utilizar las cámaras, Tarble voló con su madre en brazos… no iba a perder ni un segundo, pues eso podía significar la muerte de su madre

-0o0-

Milk llego hasta donde Kakaroto estaba… vio a un tipo morado atacarlo por detrás… enfureció en gran manera… no permitirá que le arrebataran a su compañero… estaba más que irritada… se acerco… y una vez ahí…

Miro a Butter… este solo le dio una sonrisa de lado…

Milk junto sus manos… -Kiaiho- Grito cuando la energía salió con fuerza…

Kakaroto se protegió con los brazos… mientras Butter desaparecía, lo había destruido… no pensaba jugar con ese tipo… además aun tenía que buscar a su madre, después hablaría con Kakaroto

Este miro impresionado…

-¿Milk?- Pregunto mientras la vio volar en otra dirección… entonces la energía de Recoome le regreso a la batalla…

Después de una seria de golpes, patadas y demás… lo venció… enterró su puño en el estomago del hombre, atravesándole… no tuvo la necesidad de transformarse… sonrió y entonces se concentro un poco en la energía de Milk, no estaba lejos… ¿Cómo era posible, no estaba en Namek?

Emprendió el vuelo en dirección a ella…

-0o0-

Bulma voló con un objetivo en mente, y ese era el miserable de Freezer… este seguía aun en su nave, aun no salía a la batalla

Se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca de la nave, extendió la mano y una pequeña bola de energía salió de su palma, golpeando la nave, creando una gran explosión, y un enorme agujero… varios hombres de Freezer salieron de la nave…

Pero Bulma no se inmuto, solo se podían ver reflejos de lo que eran golpes y ráfagas de Ki, solo se podía ver con claridad cuerpos sin vida caer al suelo de Vegeta-se… todos por manos de Bulma… estaba furiosa, su objetivo era el Lord… acabar con él

Entro a la nave, pasando por un lado de los cadáveres que se encontraban ahí… no iba a tener ningún tipo de piedad… cuando llego a donde la energía emanaba con gran fuerza… disparo e hizo explotar la puerta frente de ella…solo para revelar a el lagarto sentado en su trono… con un copa de vino que agitaba

Bulma gruño furiosa como entro en el lugar…. Freezer se volteo para mirar a la chica…

-Valla… eres una hermosa hembra, sin duda alguna; muy exótica y fuerte… veo porque el Príncipe te ha tomado por compañera- Decía con ironía… mientras bajaba de su trono para poder ver mejor a la hembra –Lastima preciosa… tenias un gran futuro en mi ejercito… no entiendo porque preferiste a estos asquerosos monos- Decía mientras dio un último sorbo a su vino

-Estos monos, son mi gente, mi familia, mi pueblo- Gruño furiosa –Jamás hubiera aceptado unirme a tu ejercito miserable, tú… ¡por ti mis padres murieron…!- Grito con ira…

-Emociones… eso solo te hace débil- Dijo Freezer –Bueno debe ser tu mas grande defecto, claro está si eres mitad terrícola-

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunto con una sonrisa

Se puso en posición de combate, dispuesta a luchar con él, no dejaría esta deuda pendiente, era hora de cobrarla sin duda alguna…

Freezer sonrió… tiro la copa donde estaba antes su vino… dio unos dos pasos en dirección a la chica… -Entonces así será… quieres pelear conmigo, bueno hermosa te daré el privilegio de luchar contra el gran Freezer, tendrás una muerte honorable cariño- Escupió con veneno

Bulma sonrió… -Eso lo veremos Freezer- Decía…

Pronto la chica se abalanzo a donde el lagarto estaba… los golpes se hicieron presentes… pero ambos esquivaban el del contrario… su pelea se elevo por los cielos, solo se distinguía puntos chocando con gran fuerza… pero era todo tan rápido…

-¿Pelearemos en serio?- Pregunto Bulma con coraje, ese miserable enano solo estaba jugando, y ella tampoco estaba usando toda su energía…

-¿Desesperada?- Rio Freezer… extendió su mano, de donde varios rayos de energía salieron en todas direcciones…

Vio a Bulma esquivar todas las energías, y desviar otras… sin duda era muy rápida, ella entonces lo miro… se detuvo… y parecía una maldita broma, de pronto habían tres hembras saiyas azules… las tres se fueron encima de Freezer haciéndole casi imposible esquivar todos los golpes… esto provoco que Freezer elevara su ki al máximo para poder esquivar a la chica… así logro golpear a las que no eran la original… haciéndolas desaparecer

Bulma sonrió… -Parece que ahora empezaremos a luchar en serio ¿no?- Decía Bulma con una sonrisa…

-¿Querías ver mi verdadero poder…?. Entonces tendrás el honor de verlo hembra estúpida- Decía mientras daba un grito… haciendo el planeta temblar ante sus pies… generando un pequeño cráter a sus pies

Bulma se cubrió cuando la energía se extendió y le golpeo… miro al lagarto… este cambio su forma podía sentir su energía subir furiosa… era impresionante… a pesar de la horrible apariencia de Freezer, podía sentir el gran aumento de su energía… ella sonrió

-Tendrás el honor de morir en mis manos, y de haber visto esta transformación en mi, casi nadie me ha visto así hembra- Decía Freezer ahora con una voz un poco más sutil… como enferma y apagada

Bulma rio… -Me parece perfecto… empecemos- Decía

Freezer entonces apareció justo detrás de ella, iba a darle una fuerte patada… pero entonces vio como ante sus ojos la hembra desapareció… sin duda era rápida…

Ella estaba debajo de él, lanzo una ráfaga de energía, juntando sus dos manos, Freezer entonces extendió su mano y contraataco con otro rayo de energía, que hizo que ambos chocaran justo en la mitad… los poderes eran demasiados parejos…

Pero en un momento Freezer aumento su energía… haciendo que su rayo ganara fuerza, dejándolo caer por completo en la chica… quien no pudo esquivarlo

Bulma recibió de golpe la energía… retrocedió… y cayo de golpe al suelo… su ropa se rompió en varios puntos, tenia golpes en el cuerpo… pero no le importaba

Se levanto y limpio un poco de sangre de su boca… miro a Freezer que estaba en el cielo mirándola con una sonrisa… iba a elevarse de nuevo… pero entonces…

Vegeta llego lo más rápido posible, en cuanto sintió las dos grandes energías luchando, no dudo ni por un minuto que se tratara de Bulma y Freezer, pero ¿Cómo era posible que Bulma estuviera en el planeta…?

No le dio importancia ahora solo quería llegar a donde ella, tenía el deber de proteger a su hembra, y a su hijo… ese que ahora crecía en el vientre de ella, en cuanto la vio en el suelo voló más rápido, se puso justo frente de ella y gruño con furia a Freezer…

-Miserable ¿Quién te has creído para poner tus manos encima de mi mujer?- Decía Vegeta furioso… iba a explotar…

Freezer rio como loco –Entonces el pequeño mono príncipe está enamorado… te apegaste de mas a esta hembra Vegeta- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado


	24. Chapter 24

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Freezer rio como loco –Entonces el pequeño mono príncipe está enamorado… te apegaste de mas a esta hembra Vegeta- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Vegeta gruño furioso… su ki estaba elevándose sin control… Freezer solo sonreía, carcajadas solo se oían salir de sus labios

Vegeta se enfureció, fue directo al lagarto… dándole golpes certeros… mandándolo lejos, sin duda sus poderes eran fuera de los de un saiya normal… miro con una sonrisa al lagarto en el suelo… este sangraba, pero poso de nuevo su mirada en su rival, la comisura de su labio se hizo en una sonrisa… se levanto solo sacudiendo el polvo de su cuerpo…

Se posiciono de nuevo frente a Vegeta…

-Has mejorado mucho chico… pero veamos que tanto has hecho- Decía mientras su aura volvía a cambiar… la energía emanando de su cuerpo era sin duda sorprendente…

Bulma se había puesto en pie… quería atacar al lagarto, pero sabía que no debía, sin duda si su compañero estaba ahí, era para protegerla, y aunque le molestara la idea de no poder interferir en la pelea… tenía que esperar… no tenía más opciones, solo mirar por el momento…

Freezer entonces cambio su forma de nuevo… llegando a una donde parecía incluso del tamaño de Bulma, su cuerpo pequeño, parecía un ser indefenso

Vegeta le miro, aunque su apariencia no lo demostrara, tenía un poder sorprendente, podía sentirlo… sonrió, al menos ahora tendría un adversario digno con el cual pelear… así que él también dejo salir su poder, mientras un aura dorada le cubría todo su ser… su cabello cambio de negro a un color oro, sus cejas igual, mientras sus ojos iban de negro profundo a unos verdes… sonrió… había logrado ir más allá de un súper saiyajin… miro a Freezer, pero en lugar de ver el miedo en sus ojos que era lo que esperaba, este solo sonrió…

-¿No temes Freezer?- Pregunto Vegeta

-¿Debería Principe?, no creo… por qué no pelamos mejor mono- Dijo con desdén

-Me parece perfecto… tendrás el honor de morir en mis manos- Decía con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios

Se elevaron por los cielos, la lucha era impresionante, dos grandes poderes se podían ver… los golpes, se sentían como si de temblores se trataran… el planeta entero se estremecía debajo de ellos… sus poderes eran casi parejos… solo superados por poco… por parte de Vegeta…

Vegeta conecto varios golpes en Freezer, haciendo que el lagarto escupiera gran cantidad de sangre… su cuerpo estaba golpeado, solo cicatrices de batalla se veían, Vegeta entonces aprovecho mientras el lagarto se observo con ira…

Junto sus manos, haciendo una gran bola de energía… una vez que la considero lo suficientemente grande… la dirigió al lagarto… este por un momento no lo noto, pero cuando la vio, trato de esquivarlo, pero fue en vano… no pudo, así que se cubrió para no recibir de lleno el impacto…

-0o0-

Tarble se apresuro a llevar a su madre a un tanque de recuperación, metió a la reina… miro a través del gran cristal a su madre

-Estarás bien madre… te prometo que todo saldrá bien… saldrás de aquí y habremos ganado la guerra, mis hermanos son muy fuertes… ellos derrotaran a Freezer- Decía mientras una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla…

Se quedo ahí junto a su madre, sintió la tierra temblar… y un poder impresionante podía sentirse… seguro era la pelea de Vegeta y Freezer…

Mientras él protegió el lugar donde su madre se encontraba, pues varios hombres de Freezer habían entrado en el palacio, pero él no dejaría que nadie atacara el lugar para evitar la recuperación de la reina…

-0o0-

Milk llego a donde su madre, rápido la tomo sin darle tiempo de nada… Tari miro impactada a su hija, se aferro a ella, no podía pronunciar palabras, incluso si había muerto y ahora estaba con ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, no se quejaría…

Pero no podía ser un sueño, vio el planeta, seguían en Vegeta-se, los saiyas luchaban, y Kakaroto volaba con todas sus energías en dirección a ellas… pero Milk no lo noto, su prioridad era llevar a su madre a un lugar seguro lejos de las batallas…

Voló hasta llegar a la vieja casa de los Briefs, entro y fue en dirección a un gran refugio que había instalado ahí tiempo antes, era lo más cercano a un lugar seguro en esos momentos en el planeta, Milk dejo ahí a su madre

-Estaré bien madre, Bulma también y las dos vendremos por ti en cuanto esto acabe- Decía Milk, iba a dar media vuelta para irse… pero

Sintió los brazos de su madre envolverle con cariño, y entonces la mujer empezó a llorar descontrolada, acaricio el cabello de su hija, la miro como estudiando que estuviera bien... la miro a los ojos… la beso

-Estas viva… cariño…- Decía entre su llanto

-Si madre, y te protegeremos… te prometo que nada nos pasara- Decía… mientras correspondió al abrazo de su madre…

Entonces sintió una energía mas entrar en la casa… tan encantada estaba de tener a su madre, y su momento madre e hija, que sin pensarlo más, extendió su mano en dirección al intruso, de su mano la energía salió con gran furia…

Pero el intruso la desvió… entonces Milk tuvo frente a ella a Kakaroto, quien todavía no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ahí estaba su compañera, y sus ojos cambiaron de su rostro a su vientre… este apenas podía notarse… ahí estaba el Ki de su pequeño… cambiando constantemente… como si supiera que estaban en guerra y quisiera salir de ahí y luchar junto a ellos, en esos momentos no importaba si era debilidad o no… pero tomo a Milk de la cintura, la abrazo con gran fuerza… la miro y dio un gran beso, uno lleno de amor a su compañera…

-Kakaroto- Decía Milk mientras este la sostenía…

-Milk… yo… te amo- Dijo el saiya… mientras volvía a besar a su mujer… la futura madre de su hijo

-0o0-

Freezer estaba desconcertado… como era Vegeta tan fuerte… no podía superarlo de esa forma… sus cara era de desconcierto…

Vegeta vio a Freezer, sin duda no podría seguir peleando por más tiempo… lo vio, se podía notar lo agotado que estaba…

-¿Es todo?- Pregunto irritado –Pensé que darías un poco mas de pelea Freezer, tantos años esperando esto y tú no eres más que un insignificante insecto…- Dijo con desdén…

Freezer se levanto, limpio la sangre… -Entonces creo que llego la hora príncipe- Dijo

Vegeta entonces miro con cara sorprendida… al igual que Bulma

-¿A qué te refieres, a tu muerte?- Pregunto Vegeta

Freezer sonrió –No querido mono Príncipe… veras, nunca antes tuve la necesidad de entrenar, pues naci siendo un guerrero nato, pero al saber la noticia de que te habías transformado en el súper saiyajin tome mis precauciones… ahora te mostrare lo que hice en el tiempo que no estuve… solo ustedes serán testigos de esta ultima y nueva transformación….- Decía mientras su aura volvía a cambiar…

Su energía aumentaba de nuevo… era más impresionante que todo… el planeta entonces se empezó a agrietar… sin duda esto era más de lo que habían esperado….

Vegeta miro asombrado a lo que estaba pasando… vio el aura dorada envolver a Freezer… se cubrió ante la explosión de poder que genero…

Bulma no podía creerlo… como era posible que estuviera pasando… esto no era bueno…

Pronto Milk y Kakaroto lo notaron, volaron en dirección a donde la energía… pero era tanto el poder, que los arrastro de nuevo hacia atrás… así que Kakaroto se transformo en súper saiyajin… impresionando a Milk…

Freezer cambio su forma, ahora su color era de oro… su cuerpo pequeño ahora parecía bañado en oro… bajo de a poco… miro a Vegeta y su expresión… sin duda no lo podía creer aun

-Oh mi joven príncipe… ¿Te eh sorprendido?- Pregunto con ironía… y rio a carcajadas –Te presento mi nueva transformación… decidí llamarla Golden Freezer… ¿Qué te parece pequeño mono?- Decía con burla en todas sus palabras…

Vegeta gruño, sin duda su ki era más allá de los limites… pero eso no le detendría nunca, él era el legendario súper guerrero…

-Transfórmate todo lo que quieras Freezer, nada cambiara tu destino miserable- Gruño… su furia aumento…

Voló a toda velocidad, llego su puño de frente, pero cuando iba a impactar a Freezer este rápidamente se movió, dejando a Vegeta impresionado con la velocidad… miro a su alrededor solo para encontrar a Freezer a buena distancia de él

-Vamos Vegeta… pensé que querías luchar mono- Se burlaba el lagarto…

Entonces Vegeta volvió a atacarlo, con golpes, energía fluyendo se su ser… pero el lagarto estaba esquivando todos sus ataques con clara facilidad… Vegeta estaba furioso… entonces sintió un par de golpes…

Cayo al suelo como si fuera nada, sintió un dolor agonizante en su ser… pero eso no le haría perder… su orgullo no le permitiría jamás rendirse… se volvió a poner en pie… su furia creció… al igual que su energía… entonces los golpes por parte de ambos adversarios empezó a darse con mas furia, solo se veían putos en el cielo… impactando dejando una onda de poder en su alrededor…

Vegeta limpio un poco de sangre de su rostro… Freezer sonreía satisfecho… vio al príncipe herido en gran manera

-Te matare Vegeta, has sido un mono insolente… pero te hare sufrir tanto antes de tu muerte… disfrutare tanto de verte sufrir y suplicar por piedad- Dijo Freezer…

-Jamás lo haría insecto- Contesto Vegeta, mientras escupió un poco de sangre…

Freezer lo tomo del cabello en forma de llama… lo miro con una sonrisa mientras empezó a darle golpes en las costillas, el abdomen, y la parte baja de su cuerpo… haciendo que con cada golpe el sintiera un inmenso dolor… no podía defenderse mas… su cuerpo dejo su aura oro, para volver a la normalidad…

Antes de dar otro golpe, sintió Freezer una gran quemadura en su espalda… miro y vio a Kakaroto envuelto en esa aura oro, otro súper saiyajin al cual vencer, sonrió ante la idea, dejando a Vegeta en el suelo por un momento…

-¡Miserable…!- Grito Kakaroto totalmente irritado

-Entonces era cierto… otro mono logro esa leyenda… valla parece que los subestime en gran manera a los saiyajin- Dijo mientras se dirigió a Kakaroto…

Kakaroto se puso en posición de combate… una lucha igualmente poderosa se dio entre el saiya y Freezer… Kakaroto era un digno saiyajin que amaba las peleas… no iba tener piedad en cuanto a derrotar su rival…

Después de un tiempo de Freezer jugar con el poder de Kakaroto, este se veía agotado… estaba por completo exhausto, no podía seguir, sus energías se estaban acabando… miro a su rival… y con lo último que le quedo de energía a Kakaroto decidió hacer un último movimiento…

Se levanto, doblo sus piernas, sus brazos en frente en un liguero movimiento…

Freezer lo miro intrígalo… -¿Tienes fuerzas aun para combatir mono estúpido?- Pregunto Freezer entre risas

-Por supuesto… no me rendiré- Decía con dificultad… jadeaba un poco…

Una vez listo… -¡Golpe del Dragón!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas… impresionando con la técnica a Freezer, quien vio aparecer en el camino del puño de Kakaroto un enorme dragón dorado con una fuerza impactante…

A penas pudo esquivar el golpe… sin duda le había dañado un poco… pero nada grave, en cambio Kakaroto no tenia mas fuerzas… se desplomo en el suelo al tiempo que termino el ataque… agotado por completo…

Freezer aun en el aire miro a sus rivales… Kakaroto estaba derrotado… pero cuando miro al lugar donde Vegeta debía estar… grande fue su sorpresa… ahí estaba con él, aquella hembra que era su compañera…

Bulma fue de inmediato a donde Vegeta había caído… estaba molesta, su sangre hervía… no podían ser ellos quienes perdieran esta guerra… miro a su compañero… sin duda Vegeta estaba muy mal, no podía seguir en combate, ni siquiera con el nuevo poder que poseía podía hacerle frente al adversario frente a ellos…

-Vegeta… por favor… Vegeta- Llamaba al saiya… este tenía sus ojos cerrados… solo mostrando muecas del dolor tan grande que sentía

Logro abrir a medias sus ojos… estaba muy lastimado… miro a Bulma, le dio una breve sonrisa, poso su mirada en su vientre… llevo una de sus manos hasta tocarlo, podía sentir esa gran energía emanando de su vientre… sonrió

-Sera un digno heredero… el nuevo Príncipe Saiyajin- Decía mientras tocaba su vientre

Bulma lo miro y poso su mano sobre la suya, una lágrima salió de sus ojos azules…

-Si lo será, y lo entrenaras para que sea mucho más fuerte… Vegeta… tu prometiste estar conmigo siempre- Decía mientras más lagrimas bajaban de su rostro

Entonces Vegeta paso su mano por su rostro… con una sonrisa… -Estaremos juntos siempre Onna… no creerás que esto acabo- Dijo mientras se ponía en pie…

Freezer capto toda la escena, una sonrisa se curvo por su labios… una gran idea cruzo por su mente…

Extendió su mano, solo un dedo uso para crear una pequeña esfera de energía… la posiciono para que esta fuera directo a Bulma, y así lo hizo, la energía salió de su mano, en dirección a la hembra junto a Vegeta

Fue tan rápido, mientras ayudaba a Vegeta a ponerse en pie, sintió un calor doloroso pasar por su pecho… haciéndola irse hacia adelante… mientras sus ojos se pusieron en blanco… cayendo a un lado de Vegeta, quien alzo la vista para mirar a Freezer quien reía como loco…

Miro a Bulma a su lado… ella empezó a escupir sangre, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, mientras el dolor agudo pasaba por su cuerpo… llevo sus manos a su vientre de manera protectora, como queriendo proteger la vida que en ella llevaba…

Vegeta la sostuvo –Bulma… estarás bien Onna- Decía desesperado…

Entonces las risas de Freezer se hicieron más agudas… miro al lagarto que se burlaba de su aptitud

-Te lo dije Vegeta, te hare sufrir… desearas piedad… fuiste demasiado estúpido al apegarte a esa hembra- Decía con ironía mientras miraba al saiya

Vegeta dejo caer solo una lagrima, la cual limpio… miro a Milk y Kakaroto que estaban cerca… pronto se acercaron a Vegeta, tomaron a Bulma…

-La llevaremos al tanque de recuperación- Decia Milk mientras cargo a su hermana para irse

-Háganlo, yo me desharé de este miserable- Dijo Vegeta

Milk voló con Kakaroto siguiéndole…, pero una vez en el aire… vio una gran esfera de energía que iba en dirección a ella… trato de volar lo más rápido… pero no iba a poder esquivar la energía…

Sin embargo en un instante miro la esfera desviarse… y pudo ver a Vegeta con su mano extendida en su dirección…


	25. Chapter 25

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Vegeta miro en dirección a Milk y Kakaroto, no iba a permitir que nada detuviera a los saiyas de su misión, tenían que llevar a Bulma al tanque de recuperación lo antes posible para que su herida se curara, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Freezer lo miro incrédulo al ver con qué facilidad esquivo el ataque que iba en dirección a los saiyas, lo miro… parecía tener nuevas energías, sonrió ante la idea de jugar un poco mas con Vegeta, así que olvido momentáneamente a los otros saiyas, total luego haría explotar el planeta

-¿Aun la cuidas Vegeta?… que no ves que morirá junto con todo el planeta Vegeta-se- Dijo él lagarto

Vegeta gruño furioso… -No le volverás a tocar… miserable… no te permitiré destruir mi planeta, ¡tú debías morir hace mucho maldito insecto!- Grito furioso…

Vegeta empezó a alzar su energía… sobrepasando los niveles del Súper Saiyajin… su aura cambio de manera impresionante… sus ojos parecían más molestos, su energía era tan grande, cuando expulso toda su aura esta hizo que el planeta se estremeciera… Freezer se cubrió para no recibir la energía golpeándole

-0o0-

Lejos de ahí… Milk sintió un gran golpe… provocando que Bulma callera de sus brazos… Milk miro después de unos segundos, vio a Kakaroto quien había tomado a Bulma, ambos saiyas miraron en dirección a donde Vegeta y Freezer

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Milk impresionada –¿Eso… es…?- Dijo tartamudeando

-Si Milk, ese es Vegeta… por fin ha sacado todo su poder- Dijo Kakaroto con media sonrisa mientras volvieron en dirección al palacio

El palacio se estremeció… Tarble se impresiono, y pronto salió para ver qué pasaba… miro en dirección al Rey pensando que de él emanaba aquella energía pero no era así… sus ojos fueron más allá, debía ser alguien mas

-¿Vegeta?- Se pregunto

-0o0-

La tierra debajo de Vegeta se movía de manera incontrolable, las rocas empezaron a elevarse por encima de él… su aura lo rodeaba, no permitiéndole ser visible para su rival… después de varios momentos que su ki estallo, por fin se podía ver… era un aura diferente a cualquier otra…

Freezer se impacto… vio al saiyajin frente a él, con un aspecto más estilizado, como si sus músculos hubieran sufrido algún cambio mínimo, su escúter no marcaba nivel de energía, él mismo no era capaz de determinar esta nueva energía que emanaba el joven Príncipe… pero lo más visible en este cambio no era eso… si no que su cabello, sus ojos, sus cejas y su cola habían cambiado de nuevo de color… pero esta no era la transformación de un súper saiyajin… esto debía ser más, porque nunca antes se había visto nada igual… él joven Príncipe tenía ahora un color azul inusual… casi comparable al de su compañera

Vegeta se sentía más poderoso de lo que alguna vez se pudo sentir… no sabía que era este nuevo poder que fluía en su cuerpo de manera incontrolable… pero sonrió… miro sus manos… vio el aura azul rodearle… sentía el poder correr por su sangre… vio a Freezer… él lagarto ahora tenía una cara de angustia y preocupación… justo lo que deseaba ver Vegeta desde un principio… sabia que algo era muy diferente pero no quiso preguntarse en el momento que era… su objetivo era matar al lagarto por osarse a tocar y lastimar a su hembra…

Dijo pasos en el aire… pequeños pasos en dirección al lagarto, su mirada era de un depredador a punto de matar mordazmente a su víctima…

Freezer sintió por primera vez su cuerpo temblar… algo había en esta nueva transformación… solo había un saiyajin azul destinado a vivir, pero aquí estaba frente al Príncipe de la raza, quien logro ascender a Súper Saiyajin, ahora parecía volver a ascender a algo más… ¿Pero a qué, y porque su cuerpo temblaba?

Lanzo varias esferas de energía en dirección a Vegeta, sus manos parecían rayos… eran demasiado veloces mientras lanzaba las ráfagas… fue increíble la cantidad que lanzo a su rival… al mirar su destrozo sonrió para sus adentros, no podría sobrevivir Vegeta a estos nuevos poderes que le pertenecían a Freezer… el polvo se disipo de donde su rival, solo para revelarlo aun caminando como si nada le hubiera golpeado

Miro incrédulo a Vegeta…

-¿Qué has hecho Vegeta?- Pregunto él lagarto con un destello de miedo en su voz

Vegeta le sonrió -¿Acaso el poderoso Lord Freezer tiene miedo?, ¿No debería estar yo pidiendo clemencia?- Pregunto burlándose… -Parece que será al revés- Dijo mientras estaba acercándose

Su sola presencia provocaba un miedo incomparable… Freezer gruño con furia ante la burla del joven Príncipe

-Haz lo que quieras… no podrás vencerme- Dijo con odio Freezer…

Vegeta entonces se encendió… voló rápido… dándole un golpe en la mandíbula, mandándole lejos, pero antes de que el tocara el piso, le dio una patada al lagarto, haciéndole subir por el cielo mientras daba un grito agudo de dolor…

No vio al Príncipe cuando se acerco… iba nuevamente cayendo… logro detener su descenso, su cuerpo ahora si estaba herido… esos golpes habían sido más difíciles para él que cualquier otro ataque…

Se detuvo en el aire mirando al Príncipe, escupió un poco de sangre, y limpio otro poco que tenía en su boca, entonces se encendió…

Los dos iban a gran velocidad para impactar sus brazos en un gran choque… haciendo que los demás combatientes de esa guerra pararan ante el asombro… y destruyendo casi todo a su alrededor… las fuerzas eran sin duda imponentes…

Los ojos de Vegeta estaban azules, pero parecían encender fuego en él mientras miraba a su rival, se impulso fuera de Freezer… quien no podía creer esto… entonces junto sus manos y creó una bola de energía gigantesca… con el fin de que esta acabara con él Príncipe y el mismo Planeta Vegeta-se… la impulso a su rival… mientras empezó a carcajearse…

-Morirás Príncipe… tú, y tu planeta serán destruidos- Decía entre carcajadas… mientras la energía era recibida por Vegeta…

Este entonces se fue a poco hacia el suelo… con la energía tratando de retenerla en sus manos, de apoco bajando… hasta pisar el suelo… pero de pronto se detuvo…

Freezer dejo de reír cuando vio que no se movía más… gruño…

-¡Maldito!- Grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta, empezó a tirar más energía en esa dirección… pequeñas energías para impulsar la más grande… pero seguía sin moverse

Entonces esta empezó a levantarse… dejando de a poco ver al Príncipe detrás de ella, con ambas manos sostuvo la energía, la elevo al cielo… y la mando de nuevo en dirección a Freezer…

-¡Bastardo!- Rugió Vegeta mientras le mando su propia energía de vuelta…

Freezer se conmociono… trato de desviar su propio ataque que ahora le jugaba en su contra, pero le fue imposible… la recibió de lleno… desplomándolo en el suelo pulverizado por su batalla…

Una vez en el suelo… trato de levantarse… pero el dolor de su cuerpo era inmenso… entonces lo noto, perdió su transformación… volvió a su estado normal… gruño frustrado… golpeo la tierra debajo de sus pies mientras trataba de incorporarse

Pero así como trataba de levantarse, su cuerpo lo regresaba al suelo frio y áspero, sangrando de varias partes de su cuerpo, heridas masivas habían en él, su cuerpo estaba pulverizado, sus ojos se agrandaron en su incredulidad… había sido vencido por un sucio mono… él, un ser casi invencible… se confió…

 **Flashback**

 **-Señor Freezer, informaron del nuevo nacimiento del heredero de Vegeta-se, parece que el pequeño ha sido el más fuerte de toda su raza, podría incluso llegar a ser quien es el llamado Súper Saiyajin- Dijo un soldado con todo respeto mientras se acercaba al lagarto…**

 **El tenía una copa en su mano, que agito… -Interesante- Comento solamente**

 **-Señor con el debido respeto, tal vez sea mejor mandarlo a matar ahora que es pequeño y no ha causado problemas…- Comento el soldado, creyendo firmemente que sería la mejor estrategia**

 **Freezer le miro disgustado… su labio se curvo en indignación**

 **-¿Crees que debo temer a un mono?- Pregunto irritado –No son rivales para mi, ese mocoso tampoco lo será… pero no lo matare aun, tal vez me sirva más adelante…- Iba a continuar… pero el solado interrumpió**

 **-Pero señor… debemos- Decía el soldado**

 **Entonces una pequeña ráfaga atravesó el corazón del soldado… haciéndole caer de frente, su vida se apago en solo un instante, mientras su sangre brotaba manchando la sala principal de Freezer… Zarbon y Dodoria quienes estaban ahí callados, vieron la escena, Freezer ni siquiera pestaño al desaparecer a su soldado**

 **-Odio cuando me interrumpen, y más cuando tratan de darme ordenes… odio estas malditas confianzas- Dijo en indignación… miro a sus otros solados presentes… -Llamen a alguien, saquen esta peste de mi sala, y limpien bien… odio sangre inútil manchando mi sala- Dijo Freezer de manera natural mientras se retiro de ahí**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Y ahí estaba ahora, en el suelo frio… golpeado hasta desfallecer… y por culpa de ese mono que no quiso aniquilar cuando nació… un simple saiyajin, una raza guerrera si, pero inferior a la de él mismo… sonrió para sí mismo ante la ironía de su destino

Entonces levanto su vista para mirar a su ahora verdugo bajando hasta estar delante de él

Vegeta lo miro… ladeo la cabeza en decepción

-Tuviste el descaro maldito insecto de lastimar lo que es mío… mi hembra, jamás debiste tocarla- Dijo en tono peligrosamente bajo… enviando espasmo de miedo a su rival caído

Tosió Freezer –Todo esto… tu poder… cof…cof… es ¿por esa hembra?- Pregunto con interés, mientras se desangraba

Vegeta se sonrojo un poco… volteo su mirada para que su rival no lo notara… -Ella es mía, debes saber que nosotros somos demasiados territoriales con lo nuestro… no permitimos que nada dañe lo que es nuestro… eso incluyendo a nuestras compañeras- Contesto tratando de sonar lo más natural posible…

-El poder de un saiyajin… cof… cof… viene de una…- Decía mientras trato de levantarse

Vegeta lo miro… -No lo intentes insecto…- Dijo Vegeta extendiendo una mano…

La energía se disparo con gran potencia de su mano… haciendo que el gran Lord del universo gritara de dolor… cubierto por el aura azul del príncipe… mientras su cuerpo entero era levantado solo para estirarse en sus puntos máximos mientras era destruido de a poco…

-NNNNNOOOOOOOOO- Grito Freezer mientras su cuerpo se evaporaba por completo

Todos los soldados estaban mirando con horror la escena, viendo a su líder siendo destruido por el Príncipe… con una impresión total… pues sus escúter seguían sin marcar ningún nivel de energía rodeando al saiyajin… pero el temor que les causo a todos ante la escena fue suficiente para que todos huyeran…

Sin embargo los saiyajin no permitirían a sus rivales huir con tal facilidad… los siguieron acabando con todos los soldados restantes… el ver a su Príncipe derrotar a Freezer les dio las energía y el orgullo digno de su raza para seguir en la batalla y terminar de exterminar a los solados del Imperio Frio

-0o0-

Vegeta miro con orgullo a su rival desaparecer, pero entonces… se concentro en la energía de Bulma… esta era demasiado baja… así que sin más… voló a toda velocidad entres sus propios soldados y los rivales… tenía que llegar a donde estaba Bulma

Mientras paso por entre los soldados… mando varias ráfagas de energía a los soldados de Freezer que aun trataban de atacar a su pueblo… pero su mente seguía concentrándose en como el ki de Bulma se comportaba… inestable

Estaba a punto de llegar al palacio… podía mirarlo, estaba gran parte de este destruido... y miro a Kakaroto peleando como digno saiyajin… sin duda era el mejor compañero que le pudieron dar, era un gran rival en el entrenamiento, y un gran guerrero…

Llego hasta donde Kakaroto luchaba… mientras daba el golpe final a sus rivales… su sangre manchado el suelo del palacio, pero entonces poso su mirada en el Príncipe… no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían….

-¿Vegeta?- Pregunto con incredulidad

Vegeta arqueo una ceja… miro al saiya como si fuera una pregunta tan estúpida y obvia…

-¿Qué clase de pregunta más estúpida es esa Kakaroto?- Dijo el saiya con un liguero gruñido…

-Pero tú eres… eres azul Vegeta- Dijo por fin Kakaroto… estaba impactado… -Y no puedo sentir tu nivel de energía… ¿Cómo es posible?- Pregunto de nuevo

-¿Qué yo qué?- Pregunto Vegeta… se adentro al palacio… por una de las paredes que habían caído

Entro y encontró un gran adorno de oro puro… miro por unos segundos su reflejo… su aura no era solamente azul, si no que su propio cabello, sus ojos, sus cejas iban a este color…

-¿Qué significa esto… no era Bulma el legendario saiyajin azul?- Se pregunto mientras sus ojos bajaron a su cintura… que era apretada por su cola… pero ahora esta era igual azul

Se sorprendió de momento… pero entonces un grito lo volvió a la realidad…la batalla seguía, y su compañera había sido gravemente herida… corrió sin darle importancia a su color… fue hasta donde Bulma estaba

Milk la había ingresado a un tanque de recuperación, uno que no había sido destruido con las murallas del castillo, sus ropas rasgadas... y en un lado estaba el hueco donde antes había sido perforada su piel… ella tenía conectada una máscara de oxigeno, el collar que ahora era su pertenencia podía mirarse sobre salir, mientras su cabello el cual había crecido en ese tiempo estaba flotando libremente en el tanque, su cola parecía estar inquieta… pues se movía a propia voluntad, poco pero lo hacía… sus ojos cerrados… y sus manos no dejaron de rodear su abdomen, como si desde su subconsciente siguiera protegiendo la vida en ella

Así la encontró Vegeta cuando entro a donde su compañera, sin notar la cara de asombro de Milk al verle… y a su hermano menor, quien estaba justo a un lado de Milk… pues ahí mismo estaba la reina

Entonces un ruido agudo saco del trance a los tres saiyas…

Beeeeppppp

Sonó el tanque de recuperación de la reina, mientras se drenaba

-0o0-

Fuera del palacio… solo habían gritos de victoria, pues la guerra había terminado… y los saiyajin habían derrotado al Imperio Frio… Freezer y sus hombres habían pasado a ser solo historia, polvo, ahora solo eran ceniza en el aire del pueblo

Sin embargo la victoria fue amarga… sangre de inocentes vertida junto a la de los soldados más despiadados del universo… era el precio que se debía pagar en toda guerra… la victoria siempre implicaba el sacrificio de vidas inocentes

-0o0-

La reina salió del tanque de recuperación… miro a su alrededor… poso sus ojos incrédula a su hijo mayor…

-Vegeta hijo… tu eres….- Decía mientras se acerco al saiya

Vegeta entonces cambio a su estado normal… toda su aura había desaparecido, de nuevo su nivel de potencia era detectable… su cabello negro, y su cola marón

-Era azul- Comento Tarble aun con emoción

-No, él no solo era azul… - Comento la Reina….

Vegeta tomo interés en lo que su madre diría… pero antes… -Madre ¿No era Bulma la legendaria saiyajin azul… porque entonces…?- Pregunto mientras miraba a Bulma aun en el tanque…

La Reina se acerco un poco… Milk y Tarble prestaban máxima atención, sin duda ella sabía algo…

-Ella lo es- Dijo mirando a la chica en el tanque… -Pero tú Príncipe… eres él elegido… muchos siglos atrás, se dijo que cuando un saiyajin puro encontrara el máximo poder de los saiyajin lo usaría para defender lo que mas anhelaba, su mayor fuente de poder… un saiyajin con la fuerza de un Dios… seria levantado de entre los guerreros… para luchar por su pueblo- Decía la Reina mirando con interés a su hijo mayor –Pero pensamos que jamás sucedería… era solo un cuento dicho por los ancestros- Decía

Vegeta no podía dar crédito a las palabras de su madre…

" _¿Me convertí en un dios Súper Saiyajin?_ " Se preguntaba… cuando entonces Kakaroto apareció…

-Hemos ganado la guerra- Aviso gritando con entusiasmo… tomando a Milk en un abrazo protector… posando sus manos en su vientre, ignorando las presencias reales


	26. Chapter 26

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

La guerra había llegado a su fin… el planeta entero necesitaba ser reconstruido, pues la guerra lo había desbastado casi por completo, mientras los saiyajin festejaban su victoria; en el palacio en los tanques de regeneración se encontraban Milk, Kakaroto, Tarble, la Reina y Vegeta… todos a la espera de que terminara de curar Bulma

Todos se mantuvieron ahí un rato antes de decidir salir

De a poco los saiyas salieron de ahí dejando solo a Vegeta con Bulma…

-0o0-

Tarble y la Reina fueron directo al Rey Vegeta, quien estaba herido… su cuerpo mal herido, pero orgulloso de que derrotaron a Freezer… cuando vio a su Reina acercarse junto a su hijo menor…. El Príncipe Tarble

Lo miro con orgullo, el niño había demostrado que a pesar de no nacer con gran fuerza física en un principio el niño demostró que era poderoso, otro digno hijo de la casa de Vegeta-se…

Tarble se acerco aun temeroso pues nunca antes había visto a su padre… y este era imponente, con solo verle le reflejaba miedo… él pequeño saiya se acerco hasta estar a solo unos pasos de su padre, se inclino de manera respetuosa ante su padre…

-Mi Rey es un honor conocerle…- Decía con voz temblorosa… estaba feliz y asustado

-Príncipe… es bueno que estés de nuevo en tu hogar, y tomes tu lugar como nuevo príncipe de Vegeta-se- Dijo el Rey con voy imponente

Tarble sintió su cola enrollarse con más fuerza en su cintura… una ola de orgullo paso por su cuerpo, miro a los ojos del Rey, podía mirar la alegría y orgullo que sentía por él y eso era todo lo que podía desear…

Se levanto y con su mirada tan distintiva de la familia Real, miro a su padre, dio una sonrisa de lado…

-Estaré honrado de tomar mi papel como príncipe de Vegeta-se- Dijo con gran felicidad, enmascarada en su cara estoica

-0o0-

Milk y Kakaroto fueron en dirección a la madre de Milk, tenían que verle y darle la buena noticia, la guerra estaba ganada, y Milk y Bulma estaban en casa nuevamente

Volaron a toda velocidad, en dirección a donde ella se encontraba, mirando desde el cielo el paisaje que se pintaba, solo se veían cadáveres y el suelo teñido de rojo, demostrando así la gran batalla que había surgido en el planeta….

-0o0-

Vegeta no dejo ni un instante sola a Bulma… ella se veía serena mientras estaba en el tanque de recuperación… su cabellos se ondeaban de un lado a otro… mientras la herida en su pecho se cerraba, dejando solo una pequeña cicatriz

Mientras Vegetas se dejo caer a un lado del Tanque, estaba agotado… su energía era escasa, así que dejo que el sueño lo venciera por unos momentos, lo suficiente para recuperarse… tomando en cuenta el tiempo que Bulma se recuperaría… cerró los ojos dando un último vistazo a su Bulma

Pasaron las horas… el tanque de Bulma entonces empezó a drenar, Bulma abrió sus ojos… toco su pecho donde antes había estado la herida, pero ahora solo había una cicatriz; gruño con frustración… iba a salir volando, pero entonces algo la detuvo

Miro a un lado de su tanque, ahí estaba Vegeta, dormido… con los brazos cruzados en su pecho; él se veía bien, claro con varios golpes, sus ropas hechas girones, cicatrices y demás, pero nada grave… y ya no podía sentir el Ki de Freezer… por mas que se concentro… ya no estaba

Sonrió, sabía lo que había pasado, así que se sentó a un lado de Vegeta, dejo su cabeza recostarse en su hombro

Mientras sus ojos se cerraban… -Lo lograste Vegeta… siempre supe que lo harías- Dijo en tono débil…

Vegeta solo gruño en respuesta… mientras su cola lo abandono para rodear la cintura de Bulma, en un acto de reflejo… se relajo al sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, apretando con fuerza controlada su abdomen…

Bulma sintió un pequeño dolor en el abdomen… llevando sus manos a el de manera protectora, sonrió

-Eres un niño muy inquieto- Decía mientras acariciaba su pequeño bulto, quedando recargada por unos instantes en su compañero

Así pasaron unos breves instantes… antes de que Vegeta despertara, sintiendo un calor particular en su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos para mirar una cola azul enrollada con fuerza en su mano, miro a Bulma recargada en él, ella se veía bien… llevo su mano por instinto a su abdomen, concentrándose en Ki de ambos… Bulma y él bebe se encontraban bien, dio un suspiro de alivio

Una risita lo saco de su acto, alzo su vista para mirar a Bulma sonriéndole…

-El está bien Vegeta- Decía con su gran sonrisa aun instalada en su rostro

-Yo solo me aseguraba Onna- Contesto un poco irritado, pensó que ella tal vez estaba dormida…

Ambos salieron de ahí, sus ropas estaban todavía rotas, sucias, manchadas de sangre… pero salieron del palacio, solo para mirar a los saiyajin orgullosos… todos los guerreros se inclinaron en dirección de su Príncipe

Saludaron respetuosos, mientras murmuraban que una nueva leyenda se había levantado entre ellos… su Príncipe lo había logrado

Gritos de ovación, se escuchaban por todo el planeta…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Han pasado los meses desde la derrota de Freezer en el planeta Vegeta-se… los saiyajin han regresado a sus vidas normales… el planeta vuelve a florecer siendo el mismo, todos los saiyas saben lo que pasa ahora con los poderes tan espectaculares de el Príncipe Vegeta y la Princesa Bulma…

Pero hoy es un día mas que especial… todos están reunidos en un mismo lugar esperando con ansias que se presenten los nuevos Reyes del planeta, los saiyas más poderosos de este, quienes tendrán el deber de llevar al planeta a nuevas alturas… mostrando el gran poderío de los saiyajin

Los aliados de los saiyajin están presentes, viendo como una nueva historia empieza junto a estos saiyajin

Vegeta viste sus ropas reales, a las cuales está muy acostumbrado, sin embargo Bulma es otra historia, ella no se termina de acostumbrar a sus ropas, preferiría su armadura regular… pero eso no importa… al menos no del todo

Su abdomen es tan grande… el nuevo Príncipe saiyajin estaba todavía en ella, deseoso por salir

Bulma camino por el castillo en dirección a la sala de trono, donde sería entregado el Reino a Vegeta… miro por el gran pasillo ahí estaba Milk con Kakatoro y en brazos el primogénito de la pareja, un hermoso niño saiyajin de nombre Gohan

Podía verse la felicidad en la cara de Milk mientras sostenía a su hijo, mientras Kakaroto solo lo miraba de reojo… escondiendo una gran sonrisa por el pequeño, quien tenía puesta su armadura saiya

Se detuvo un momento antes ellos…

-Está muy grande Milk, además que es muy fuerte- Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se acerco para tomar la mano del pequeño

-Lo sé… pero me gustaría que estudiara también, y fuera un gran científico como lo fueron tus padres hermana- Comentos robándole un abrazo de manera rápida… -Estoy tan feliz por ti Bulma, hoy te regresaran parte de todo lo que perdiste, además de que ahora también tienes una gran familia, y pronto nacerá el nuevo príncipe- Decía con tanta alegría… quería colgarse de ella y abrazarla… pero no podía ahí

-Princesa… ha sido para mí un honor estar con ustedes todos estos años… será una gran Reina- Dijo Kakaroto con respeto mientras se inclinaba para saludar a Bulma

Bulma le miro, trato de ponerse a su altura, pero su panza no se lo permitía…

-Vamos Kakaroto soy solo Bulma, además tu ayudaste mucho, de no ser por ti y Radiks, no habría encontrado a Vegeta nuevamente… estaríamos perdidas en el anonimato, además eres mi hermano, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Pregunto con una gran sonrisa mientras se acerco para abrasarlo

Kakaroto se sonrojo… pero le devolvió el abrazo, Milk sonrió ante la escena tan agradable…

-Deberíamos entrar ya Milk- Dijo Kakaroto respetuoso mientras se separaba de Bulma

…..

Dentro de la sala del Trono estaba Tarble, el niño vestía su armadura real, se curvaba en sus labios una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba sentado a un lado de su madre…

Casi todos estaban presentes ya, los Reyes, Tarble, Bardock, y la mayoría de los guerreros invitados…

Vegeta estaba dispuesto para recibir su trono, solo faltaba la presencia de Bulma para concluir con todo, podía sentirla en las puertas… pero no entendía por qué no terminaba de llegar con ellos…

Cerró los ojos un momento… sus dedos se desesperaron, y empezaron a golpear la mesa frente a él con clara impaciencia…

Pasaron saludando al Principe y futuro Rey del planeta, eran tantas personas, que por unos momentos se desconcentro del ki de Bulma

…..

Bulma estaba a punto de entrar, lista para todo lo que implicaba ahora ser la Reina de Vegeta-se. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero entonces un gran dolor inexplicable le invadió… se doblo, sus rodillas fallaron y se dejo vencer, cayó al suelo con sus manos apoyadas en su abdomen

Sus cara mostraba el gran dolor que sentía, pero no encontraba su voz para pedir ayuda… todos estaban dentro de la habitación, a tan solo unos pasos de ella, pero no podía decir ni una palabra…

El dolor se agudizo de manera inexplicable, entonces su traje se mojo… había roto su fuente, el bebe estaba a punto de nacer…

-Pequeño… este no es el mejor… momento cariño- Decia entre cortada y adolorida… no habia comparación con el dolor que estaba sintiendo, ni en las batallas mas duras sintió algo parecido

Entonces unos brazos fuertes la cargaron… miro a quien la había ayudado…

-Radiks… ¿De dónde saliste?- Pregunto con voz frágil

-Mi deber siempre fue cuidarte mi Princesa… ahora vamos, te llevare a la enfermería, estas a punto de tener al nuevo príncipe y no nacerá en un pasillo del palacio- Decía mientras volaba con Bulma en brazos…

Ella le sonrió… pero pronto su sonrisa se borro de su rostro, tocaba su abultado vientre

-Por favor bebe… tranquilo- Imploraba al niño… parecía que la quería atravesar para hacer su aparición

-0o0-

Los minutos pasaron rápido… Vegeta se estaba irritando, algo debía estar mal, porque Bulma no terminaba de entrar por esa puerta, estaba a punto de levantarse y mandar por ella, o ir el mismo si era necesario, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe

Radiks se arrodillo de inmediato…

-Príncipe Vegeta… la Princesa está en la enfermería, su hijo está por nacer- Comunico Radiks…

Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos… Vegeta se levanto, camino en dirección a Radiks

-Gracia por informarme soldado- Dijo en tono indiferente

Todos se impactaron ante la reacción del Príncipe, parecía tan frio ante la idea de él nacimiento de su primogénito… pero ningún saiya se atrevió a decir nada al respecto

Vegeta salió de aquella habitación, camino por el castillo lo más relajado posible, mientras que se concentro en el ki de Bulma y el Bebe, podía sentir al niño inquieto, mientras Bulma parecía tener una gran lucha, iba tan concentrado en su niveles de energía que no sintió cuando pasaron volando a toda velocidad tres saiyajin, quienes tenían como meta la enfermería

Cuando por fin llego, escucho un gran grito, seguido por llanto…

No noto a los tres saiyas ahí presentes… así que sin más abrió la gran puerta… revelando ahí a Bulma, quien estaba agitada… el sudor bajaba por su rostro… su ritmo cardiaco era tan desigual…

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Exigía Bulma mientras trataba de levantarse… pero le fue inútil…

Vegeta se acerco a una de las mujeres que estaban encargadas de esa área… tenia consigo un pequeño bultito… cuando vio al príncipe ahí…

-Príncipe Vegeta… su hijo nació- Comento haciendo una reverencia…

Vegeta miro más de cerca al niño… estaba haciendo un gran escándalo, el niño lloraba incontrolable… entonces la cola del pequeño se asomo… era una pequeña cola color lila….

Vegeta se impresiono… tomo al niño de la cola y lo alzo

-¿Su cola es lila… igual su cabello?- Pregunto un tanto impactado… el niño dejo de llorar… y abrió sus grandes ojos, estos eran azules… como su madre -¿Tienes ojos azules?- Pregunto, como si esperase una respuesta del infante…

Bulma trataba de levantarse… miro a Vegeta –Oh Vegeta, dame a Trunks por favor- Pidió ella extendiendo sus manos…

Vegeta levanto una ceja, la miro mientras se acercaba a ella -¿Trunks?, Onna no pensaras ponerle ese nombre al niño, es un príncipe saiyajin y por lo tanto debe llamarse Vegeta- Dijo rotundamente en una orden el Príncipe

Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada… -Hay demasiados Vegetas… así que mi hijo se llamara Trunks, además no es como los anteriores príncipes, es un nuevo comienzo Vegeta- Decía mientras acariciaba la pancita del infante, quien empezó a reír al instante

Vegeta entonces confirmo el nivel de energía que sentía… ¿Seria su hijo acaso quien tuviera ese poder tan increíble?, Dio una gran sonrisa…

Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro…

-Bueno hijo… parece que te ha superado, este nuevo Príncipe ha sido incluso más poderoso de lo que fuiste tú al momento de nacer- Decía el Rey, dio una leve carcajada

Vegeta entonces frunció el ceño… -El niño es fuerte- Dijo sin ningún sentimiento latente…

Entonces la puerta se abrió, de ella cayeron Tarble y Kakaroto, mientras Milk sostenía al pequeño Gohan… los tres saiyas adultos sonrieron con pena…

-Queríamos ver al nuevo Príncipe- Dijo Tarble con cierta vergüenza….

Vegeta gruño exasperado, retirándose un poco, mientras las atenciones pasaron a su compañera e hijo recién nacido… dejando que ellos como sus padres estuvieran ahí un largo tiempo mirando al nuevo niño, un pequeño tan diferente y poderoso

Un saiya poco común, como su compañera… si esta era una nueva era de los saiyajin

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Si han llegado a esta parte de la historia, gracias por leerla, por sus comentarios… siento que a algunas personas no les gusto, bueno no me molesta en lo absoluto, creo que para todo hay gustos…**

 **Y bueno solo soy una fanática con mucha imaginación, y me dio gusto saber que a varios les agrado esta idea loca que tuve… gracias por su apoyo**

 **Otra cosa siempre he pensado que sus colas son del mismo color que sus cabellos, no se por que pero es mi idea**

 **Este sería el capítulo final… pero espero hacer un último capítulo más… espero sus comentarios como siempre**


	27. 10 Años

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

 **Bueno con este capítulo me despido de ustedes, y de esta historia que surgió de una loca imaginación… espero sea de su gusto, tratare de mejorar para futuras historias, corregir mis errores y hacer un mejor trabajo**

 **Espero les agrade**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **10 Años… un día normal**_

El día había llegado al planeta Vegeta-se… mientras en la cámara de gravedad del palacio, dos saiyajin especiales estaban en una sesión de sparring… ambos estaban luchando con gran poder…

El pequeño saiya entonces hizo un movimiento arriesgado…

-Entonces si te doy un golpe… ¿Me dejaras irme con Goten a la cuidad el resto del día?- Pregunto nuevamente, era la tercera vez que lo preguntaba en el transcurso del entrenamiento

-Claro, pero debes apurarte, el tiempo se agota- Rio el saiya mayor con satisfacción

-Entonces no tengo más opción… ¡si quiero salir tendré que transformarme!- Grito el pequeño mientras su poder ascendía de manera rápida

Vegeta entonces se quedo impactado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su hijo de tan solo 10 años estaba ahí frente a él, mientras que Trunks parpadeaba, su cabello se levantaba mientras su color lila pasaba a amarillo, y sus ojos azules a verde esmeralda… y entonces el niño se transformo en súper saiyajin

Entonces miro como él pequeño una vez transformado empezó a lazar patadas y golpes con total tranquilidad, como acostumbrándose a la nueva gravedad del lugar

-Si así está mejor… ahora si padre… prepárate- Dijo Trunks mirando con el ceño fruncido a Vegeta

Vegeta estaba impresionado, su mirada que siempre parecía un tanto molesta ahora era de puro asombro, sus ojos abiertos como platos… vio al niño prepararse de nuevo… entonces sonrió maliciosamente… se puso en pose de combate

-Valla esto es nuevo, no sabía que podías transformarte…- Dijo Vegeta con cierto orgullo a su hijo… lo había entrenado desde que el niño pudo dar sus primeros pasos, no tuvo que mandarlo lejos para que el mismo se probara, pues era un mejor entrenamiento el que podían hacer en la cámara de gravedad –Dime ¿crees que por que te puedes transformar en súper saiyajin me podrás dar un golpe?- Pregunto Vegeta

-Claro que lo hare, además entre Goten, Gohan y yo hemos derribado al señor Goku, así que estoy seguro de poder darte un golpe padre- Contesto con total confianza el pequeño

Vegeta levanto una ceja incrédulo… -Me estás diciendo que los mocosos de Kakaroto… ¿Se pueden transformar igual?- Pregunto un poco incrédulo

Trunks entonces se puso derecho, miro a su padre con una sonrisa… -Si padre… igual Bra lo ha intentado, aunque no lo ha logrado, pero le hemos dicho que no podrá porque ella es una saiya azul, es muy necia- Se quejo Trunks de su hermana de 5 años

Vegeta miro con incredulidad al niño por un momento… pero luego volvió a su pose original…

-Basta de charla es hora… veamos que puedes hacer pequeño- Dijo Vegeta…

-0o0-

Bulma iba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, mientras que una pequeña cola azul se apretaba con fuerza de su mano…

-Mamá entonces… si le pido a padre… mmm, ¿Tú crees que él me de lo que quiera?- Pregunto la pequeña princesa mientras iban camino al área de entrenamiento

Bulma se detuvo un momento, se agacho para estar a la altura de la pequeña, era una copia exacta de ella misma cuando era niña, con tanta inteligencia, además de ser la otra persona capaz de sacar a Vegeta una sonrisa sincera o una palabra de afecto en situaciones no concurridas… era su pequeña perdición

-Bra dime… ¿Qué es lo que deseas, porque has estado preguntado desde hace días si papá te dará lo que quieres pequeña?- Pregunto Bulma con una sonrisa sincera

-Bueno… es que… mamá…- No termino por que fueron interrumpidas

-Buenos días Reina, y Princesa- Saludo el pequeño de cabellos alborotados que venía llegando, el niño tenía 8 años, y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que pronto cambio por una cara seria pronto al ver que otros saiyas pasaban por el palacio

-Buenos días Goten- Saludo Bulma

Bra sonrió grande… le encantaba ver a su amigo y futuro guardia de ella, la pequeña solo asintió en saludo al niño

-Vine porque… voy a salir con Trunks… perdón el príncipe Trunks- Corrigió el pequeño de inmediato

-Bueno nosotras vamos para el área de entrenamiento, seguro que está ahí, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- Pregunto Bulma

El pequeño Goten asintió y siguió a Bulma y Bra…

Una vez que iban llegando vieron abrirse la cámara de gravedad y de ella salía un Vegeta muy molesto y un Trunks con la sonrisa de victoria más grande que el niño había podido tener

Entonces notaron las presencias de Bulma, Bra y Goten acercándose… Vegeta entonces sonrió maliciosamente en dirección a su compañera y su hija…

Trunks estuvo a punto de salir volando en dirección a Goten para salir del palacio… pero Vegeta lo detuvo, tomándole de la armadura, y le sonrió de lado, a lo que Trunks trago duro… conocía esa sonrisa en su padre, sabía que algo había planeado y seguro sería malo para él

-Llevaras a tu hermana contigo- Dijo Vegeta en una orden, con voz tranquila pero aterradora

Trunks entonces miro a su pequeña hermana, y luego a su padre… -No me hagas esto… Bra es muy molesta, y tendré que cuidarla, no padre… vamos gane de manera limpia- Dijo Trunks en ruego a su padre

Vegeta solo le dio una mirada de amenaza, a lo que Trunks suspiro pesado y asintió en derrota…

-Está bien, llevaremos a Bra- Dijo por fin el pequeño saiya

Los tres niños salieron volando de ahí, para cambiar las ropas de Trunks que estaban sucias y rotas por el entrenamiento con su padre

Bulma se acerco a Vegeta… podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, entonces sin mirarla Vegeta hablo

-¿Sabías que Trunks se transforma en súper saiyajin?- Pregunto

Bulma entonces se quedo mirándole… -Bueno si, pero pensé que tú también, el día que lo logro estabas ocupado en otro planeta, pero me dijo que en cuanto volvieras te enseñaría lo que podía hacer, eso fue hace 6 meses Vegeta- Comento Bulma un poco distraída

Vegeta solo levanto una ceja, no tenía idea de el tiempo que su hijo tenía con la transformación

Pero sin duda su corazón se sentía orgulloso por los logros a tan temprana edad del niño, sin duda si habían logrado tener una descendencia con una fuerza incomparable, el pequeño con solo 10 años ya era un súper saiyajin, aunque el hecho de que los hijos de Kakaroto igual lo pudiesen lograr le irrito un poco, y gruño en cuanto lo pensó

Pero pronto sintió que sus músculos se relajaban, y cerró los ojos mientras un calor agradable pasaba por su cuerpo… entonces abrió los ojos de golpe, se estaba excitando, y miro a Bulma… había tomado su cola y la estaba acariciando en pequeños círculos… haciendo que se relajara al punto de empezar a excitarse

Retiro su cola de inmediato, como si esta se estuviera quemando con el toque…

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Pregunto Bulma un poco molesta…

-Onna, no deberías hacer eso… eres… vulgar- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Yo?- Pregunto Bulma indignada… -Tu cola siempre se enrolla en mis manos o cintura cada que estamos cerca… y además te encanta- Dijo lo ultimo cerca de su odio, haciendo que Vegeta se sonrojara un poco

-Mtmm- Gruño Vegeta

-Por cierto, tu hija quiere pedirte algo… no sé que es así que ni preguntes, pero seguro no tardara en venir a decírtelo- Dijo Bulma mientras entraba a la cámara de gravedad, sin darle tiempo a Vegeta de hacer comentario alguno

-0o0-

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Bra mientras volaban a toda velocidad, Trunks parecía querer dejarla atrás, pues parecía aumentar cada vez más la velocidad, pero para Bra no fue mucho esfuerzo seguirles el ritmo

-A un lugar peligroso, de hecho si gustas puedes regresar al palacio- Dijo Trunsk a su hermana

Bra arrugo la nariz, y puso cara de seriedad –No me importa, yo también se pelear Trunks, así que a donde vayas no me voy a asustar… tonto- Dijo bajo para que su hermano no le escuchara

-No te enojes Bra, es que Trunks quería que entrenáramos fuera del castillo, y salir a la cuidad- Dijo Goten volando a la altura de la niña

Bra solo asintió, la verdad le agradaba mucho Goten, cada que estaba cerca del niño, su colita se apretaba con más fuerza en su cintura y en ocasiones sentía que se erizaba… era extraño, y cuando le pregunto a su madre como era cuando a uno le gustaba un chico ella le explico… y Bra lo supo, le gustaba mucho Goten

Pero su padre le explico que ellos serian unidos en el futuro a saiyas fuertes, en un compromiso arreglado para tener hijos más fuertes, que era una costumbre en su cultura, aunque por otra parte su madre le prometió que podría elegir al compañero que quisiera en el futuro… y aunque solo tenía 5 años, ella quería que fuera Goten su futuro compañero, si sus padres a esa edad ya estaban comprometidos… pensaba ella

Los tres volaron por la ciudad, y entonces vieron a Gohan, el niño estaba hablando con unas chicas de la ciudad, eran unas niñas, de unos 8 o 10 años, pero no parecían ser saiyajin, pues ninguna tenia cola, así que descendieron los tres niños a donde Gohan

Saludaron amablemente a Gohan, quien era un gran compañero y amigo de los Príncipes, mientras veían con cierto interés a las niñas con las que estaba hablando

-¿Y quiénes son ellas?- Pregunto Trunks con cara seria, parecía molesto, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho con fuerza

-Ah… bueno no se… yo solo les ayude por que unos chicos les estaban molestando- Rio Gohan nervioso

-Mi nombre es Videl y mi amiga Marron, y somos terrícolas… por los visto ustedes deben ser saiyajin- Dijo la pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules

Marron solo se quedo en silencio, la niña parecía seria, pero entonces vio que Trunks se acerco demasiado a ella, como si la examinara… y ella retrocedió de manera inmediata…

-Ya veo por eso no tienen fuerza- Dijo Goten de manera natural, sin ánimo de ofender

-¡Óyeme niño idiota… no seremos tan fuertes como los saiyajin pero podemos luchar igual!- Grito Marron en un arranque de ira…

Haciendo que los niños saiyas se taparan los odios por el grito de la pequeña… y Videl se hecho a reír de lo más divertida

-Y si saben defenderse ¿Por qué Gohan les ayudo?- Pregunto Trunks mientras destapaba sus oídos

Las niñas se quedaron viendo unos segundos… -No sé, nadie le pidió ayuda… son unos niños tontos- Dijo Marron mientras le sacaba la lengua a Trunks

El pequeño saiya sonrió de lado, algo que preocupo a Goten quien de inmediato se puso en medio de los niños

-Oye niña no seas grosera… no ves que hablas con él príncipe de Vegeta-se- Dijo Goten mientras que miraba a la pequeña rubia

Bra sintió una gran ira correr por sus venitas, así que gruño fuerte… ganándose la atención de todos los niños

-Bueno dejen tranquilas a esas niñas… no veo por qué tanto alboroto- Dijo con sus brazos cruzados, estaba mirando molesta a la niña rubia frente a Goten

Trunks volvió su mirada a las niñas… -Discúlpate niña con tu príncipe- Ordeno

-No- Fue la respuesta de Marron mientras se dio medio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Trunks

-¿Cómo que no niña?- Pregunto alzando la voz Trunks " _Que niña tan grosera… no se da cuenta de quién soy_ "

-Vámonos Videl, nos deben estar esperando- Dijo Marron mientras tomaba su camino sin darle importancia a lo que Trunks había dicho

Videl miro a los niños, se despido con su mano… -Gracias por la ayuda Gohan… espero que te volvamos a ver… bueno me voy- Decía la pequeña mientras corría detrás de Marron

Las niñas caminaban lejos de ahí, dejando a 3 saiyas sorprendidos… viendo la cara de Trunks, sabían que no le agrada que nadie le faltara al respeto, era el príncipe y futuro Rey saiyajin… pensaron por un momento que haría algo a la pequeña, pero se sorprendieron de ver que solo miro a la niña irse

-Eso fue muy raro- Comento Goten, a su hermano y Bra

-Tú no me hables- Dijo Bra mientras le daba la espalda a Goten

Gohan miro a su hermano… -¿Qué le hiciste a Bra?, seguro que madre y padre te matan si saben que la molestaste… ¡hay Goten!- Dijo Gohan

-¿Pero yo que hice?- Pregunto Goten distraído, en verdad no entendía la actitud de Bra con él

-0o0-

La noche llego de nuevo… Vegeta llego a su habitación después de un largo día de entrenamiento y política…

Se quito su armadura, sus botas y sus guantes… podía escuchar el agua correr del baño, sin duda ahí debía estar Bulma, pues podía sentir su energía… sonrió para el mismo, mientras se dirigía al baño

Entro, y efectivamente ahí estaba ella, se veía tan hermosa, su cola se balanceaba de un lado a otro de manera elegante, mientras ella tallaba su blanca piel… su cabello azul largo, llegaba a su cintura, estaba por completo mojado, mientras ella seguía duchándose sin notar la presencia de su compañero que estaba hipnotizado por sus movimientos

Vegeta sentía como su gran deseo por ella no se acallaba, después de más de 10 años de estar juntos, seguía deseándola más que antes, solo era ella quien era capaz de causarle esa sensación, cada que la veía… había algo en ella, sin duda era muy especial, era todo… solo ella podía hacerle sentir de esa manera…

Su boca se curvo un poco en una sonrisa perversa… y gruño, así por fin ganándose la atención de Bulma… quien dio un pequeño brinco, mientras su cola se enrollo cubriendo su pelvis, y sus manos cubrían sus pechos… y miro a su compañero quien solo empezó a reír ante la situación

-Pensé que habías dicho una vez que siempre estabas alerta, que nada podría tomarte por sorpresa- Decía Vegeta mientras se acercaba mas a ella… a pasos cortos, despacio… como si estuviera a punto de cazar a un siervo indefenso

-No vi la necesidad, se supone que estamos a salvo; ¿No es así… mi rey?- Pregunto de manera seductora mientras su cola se desenrollaba y pasaba por su cuerpo de manera suave, tocando piel con delicadeza

-Onna…- Decía mientras la veía, no podía evitar que su voz saliera con dificultad, pero es que ella lo excitaba tanto…

En un movimiento la tenia acorralada contra una de las paredes, sus manos bajaban por su piel húmeda, tocando con dureza… delineando cada curva más que conocida para él, llevando sus dedos a los puntos de placer de ella… mientras sus labios jugaban con su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas… así logrando arrancarle gemidos a ella

Mientras que Bulma se dejaba dominar, un juego que los dos encontraban excitante… dejándose a la merced de él, quien aprisionaba su cuerpo, con él suyo propio… Bulma entonces empezó a acariciar su espalda… pasando su uñas de manera enérgica, haciendo al saiya estremecer, y su cola delineaba cada parte del cuerpo de su compañero, pasando con tanta delicadeza por su piel bronceada

-Oh Vegeta… Vegeta- Decía entre jadeos, mientras podía sentir su piel contra la suya, rozándola

La cola de Vegeta estaba en su cintura, pero pronto abandono esa posición, mientras avanzaba más arriba, pasando por los pechos de Bulma, acariciando sus pechos, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran al contacto

Vegeta paso sus besos a sus labios, probándoles de manera posesiva, bebiendo de ella, como si fuera su la vida misma, su mano bajo hasta la entrada de ella, separando sus piernas para poder entrar en ella, sus dedos rozaban su intimidad… y ella ahogaba en sus labios su gemidos

Entonces sus labios pasaron a su clavícula… ahí estaba la marca que indicaba que era suya, que él la había reclamado, que su unión era eterna… sus labios besaron con ternura esa marca, entonces su lengua salió explorando de nuevo su piel, antes de clavar nuevamente sus dientes en ella, abriendo nuevamente la herida, pero sin dolor… eso ya no pasaba, solo enviaba una oleada más grande de placer

Bulma sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía ante aquella mordida… derramando su liquido en la mano de Vegeta, podía sentir como sus piernas eran calientes… a pesar del agua que caía a ambos, se sentía más mojada ahora que su orgasmo le había invadido

Entonces se separaron unos instantes, ella estaba agitada, su corazón latía salvaje, mientras el probaba su sabor, degustando de sus dedos… con una sonrisa lujuriosa…

-Eres deliciosa… Onna- Dijo Vegeta antes de apoderarse de nuevo de sus labios

La levanto de manera tosca, y entonces sin más la penetro salvaje… de un movimiento rápido, y ella solo podía gemir en alto ante el placer…

Los dedos de Bulma pasaban jugando por el cabello húmedo de Vegeta, se aferraba a él, sus piernas y cola, se apretaron con fuerza en sus caderas. Cerró los ojos ante tanto placer, solo podía sentir con más intensidad todo lo que él le daba, nunca se cansaría de esto… había tanta pasión entre ellos, no se cansarían jamás, parecían no saciarse nunca el uno del otro

Mordió su labio cuando sintió otra gran oleada de placer correr pos su cuerpo…

-Vegeta mas… más rápido- Rogó, pues podía sentir pronto otro orgasmo invadirle

El solo obedeció… entonces la embestidas eran más fuertes, el golpe de su cuerpos chocando, y el agua que caía en ellos eran combinados con sus gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos de placer… Vegeta la tomo de la cabeza, poniéndose contra ella mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en los azules…

-Mírame Bulma… hazlo- Pedía… quería grabar su rostro, cuando llegara a su clímax, quería ver en su rostro reflejado el placer que le otorgaba

Bulma poso su mirada en él, este no bajaba la intensidad de cada embestida… sus ojos luchaban para no cerrarse ante el placer, entonces no podía mas…

-Te… amo Vegeta- Dijo en un grito mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en el placer… derramándose en él

Vegeta no pudo más que gruñir en respuesta, mientras la besaba con tanto deseo, con tanta pasión y amor, así transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por ella, por su niña azul…

Pudo sentir como los labios de Bulma le abandonaron, para entonces besar con y lamer, esa marca en su cuello, y él se estremecía… dejando su cuello expuesto a ella, para que mordiera… lo deseaba, sus gemidos no podía controlarlos a este punto… podía sentir su propio clímax cerca…

-No podre más… vamos…- Dijo Vegeta mientras tocaba su cabello, tratando de atraer su rostro más a su cuello

Entonces lo sintió, Bulma mordió, abriendo a si de nuevo su unión… y entonces se escucho un fuerte gruñir… y Vegeta tomando a Bulma de la cintura con fuerza mientras derramaba su semilla en ella… no la soltaba… su cabeza callo descansando entre sus pechos…

Los dos jadeaban y sudaban, combinado con el agua que les caía, entonces las manos de Bulma tomaron el rostro de Vegeta, levantándole para que la mirara…

Dándole un beso tierno, que no tenia lujuria, solo transmitía todo el amor que sentía por su compañero… mientras Vegeta la bajaba de a poco, correspondiendo a su beso tierno

Para luego ir a su cama, esa que compartían desde hacia tanto tiempo… Bulma se acostó dándole la espalda, mientras él la enrollaba de la cintura para atraerla a su pecho… dando un beso en su hombro… mientras sus ojos se cerraban para dormir

-Vegeta… eh pensado, ¿No quieres tener otro hijo?- Dijo Bulma en tono bajo, sus ojos se habían cerrado, pero esa idea había rondado su mente por un tiempo

Vegeta se despertó por completo… la volteo para mirarla, como examinando si era ese un deseo genuino de ella, y vio en su mirada la sinceridad…

-Puede ser Bulma… pero lo hablaremos mañana- Dijo mientras se volvía a acostar…

Ella le robo el último beso del día, y se acomodo entre sus brazos para dormir en seguridad

-0o0-

En el balcón de la pequeña princesa estaba un pequeño de cabellos de rebeldes viendo por la ventana a la niña que dormía plácidamente en su habitación…

-Te ves tan bonita cuando duermes… no entiendo porque te enojaste conmigo hoy- Suspiro el pequeño Goten… entonces sintió una presencia que se acercaba a él

No volteo para ver quién era pues ya conocía a la perfección a la persona

-¿Por qué saliste a buscarme?- Pregunto aun con la mirada en la niña

-Se darán cuenta que saliste tarde… Goten te he dicho que alguien se dará cuenta de lo que haces y se molestaran, no creo que ha Bra le agrade saber que la observas- Dijo Gohan a su hermano menor

-No la quiero molestar, pero hoy se enojo mucho… quería hablar con ella, pero ya se durmió-

-Goten… ¿Sientes algo por Bra?, porque ella es una niña, y la Princesa- Pregunto Gohan acercándose al pequeño

Goten se enrojeció y su cola se encrespo, miro a su hermano con facciones duras –No, ella es como nuestra hermana… claro que no puedo sentir nada más que cariño de familia- Y con eso voló de regreso a su hogar, seguido por Gohan

…

Fin


End file.
